Consequences
by irishcookie
Summary: When Jason and Gia find that their respective others are cheating, they decide on a little revenge of their own. This sets off a chain of events where they learn for every action, there is a consequence! Epilogue up! Thanks for the replies guys! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Part One

Author's Note: For the purposes of this story, Alexis never was pregnant. 

Gia tossed her purse onto the table as she entered Wyndermere.  She struggled to remove her heels and relieve her aching feet.  It had been a long night.  She took the shoes off, and carried them as she headed towards her and Nikolas' bedroom.  She wished he could have been there with her that night but he was busy and she respected that.

            In fact, he had been busy a lot lately.  That's why when Laura informed her of the Deception party to promote the new line she had hoped he would not be busy.  They had been drifting apart lately and they needed something to pull them back together.  Not that a night rubbing elbows with important people in the fashion business would do but it was a start.  Gia had been lonely at the party without him, and Laura had let her leave early.

            She silently cursed her brother again as she came to the top of the stairs.  When he announced that he had evidence that would convict her for helping Helena he had planted the first seeds of doubt in her mind.  Nikolas told her to sit back and relax.  Taggert was her brother and he wouldn't have done anything to hurt her.  But Marcus kept the pressure on and severely tested her relationship with Nikolas.

            But that was months ago.  Marcus realized that he couldn't put his own sister in prison so he destroyed the tape.  Since then she and Nikolas had worked hard to try and bring their relationship back to the level of what it had been when they had first fallen in love.  Maybe it was an impossible goal…

            Gia stopped short in the hallway.  She heard voices…coming from her bedroom.  Nikolas was supposed to be downstairs, locked in his office doing work for Cassadine Industries.  But she was sure that was his voice she heard.  It was definitely his deep-throated laughter.

            "Do you like that?" He asked as Gia came closer to the closed door.  

            She was confused.  Who was he talking to?  Was he on the phone?  She put her hand on the doorknob and put her ear to the door.

            "You know I do." 

            Gia bit her lip to keep from gasping.  A female voice had just answered him.  She felt fear and confusion rising up in her.  What was Nikolas doing in their bedroom with a woman?  She didn't want to think what the answer to that question was.

            Nikolas groaned.  Gia bit her lip harder, and tasted a little blood.  He only groaned like that when someone…

            That jerk! Gia thought.  He was in the room with another woman.  He was cheating on her!  After he told her he loved her…after he told her that he would never let anything hurt her.

            "Elizabeth…" Nikolas cried.

            ELIZABETH! Gia leaned against the wall, her hand falling off the doorknob.  He was cheating on her with Elizabeth.  How could he do this to her?  Part of her wanted to throw open the door and confront the couple.  But she was afraid that her emotions might overcome her.  She didn't want to let them see her cry.  She wanted to be able to scream at them until she passed out.

            She needed to collect herself.  Backing away from the door, she realized that they hadn't heard her approach because she had taken off her shoes.  Nikolas had expected her home later.  He had this planned.  Gia was off at a party so he decided that he could sleep with Elizabeth Webber.

            She flew down the stairs and out the door into the cool night.  She had shrugged her coat off when she first arrived home and the autumn air shocked her system.  The cold ground hurt her bare feet and she sat down on one of the nearby benches to put her shoes back on.  She also wanted to think.

            Gia furiously wiped away any tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.  She smoothed out her gown and looked back up at the house.  Damn him…damn him for doing this to her.  He had promised her so much but none of that seemed to matter now that he had Elizabeth in his bed.

            How long had it been going on? Gia wondered.  All those business meetings that went late into the night…were they just opportunities for Nikolas and Elizabeth to carry on their secret affair?  Probably so.  He probably thought he was getting away with it.  

            Well, that was about to change.  Gia stood up.  She knew now.  And there was another person in this equation that deserved to know.  She started down the pathway to the launch.  As she was traveling back to the mainland she hoped that Nikolas and Elizabeth were having fun…because come morning their secret would be out.

            ****

            Gia was over her shock now.  In fact, the more she thought about it the angrier and more determined she got.  She had walked from the launch in the chilly air in her strapless black gown to the home of Elizabeth Webber's boyfriend.  It was time he was let in on the secret.  She took the elevator up to the top floor and arrived at the home of Jason Morgan.

            He lived across from Sonny and Carly Corinthos.  The two had gotten remarried over the summer.  Alexis moved out, Jason moved in.  Soon Elizabeth was living there as well claiming to be his girlfriend.  

            "We'll just see about that." She muttered stepping out of the elevator.  She walked towards Jason's door, hand raised in preparation to make herself known.

            "What do you think you are doing?" A male voice said from behind her.

            Gia turned quickly.  She had to think for a moment before realizing that it was Sonny's bodyguard, Johnny.  "What does it look like?  I am paying a visit to Mr. Morgan."

            Johnny was pretty sure that the woman standing before him in the little black dress was Detective Taggert's sister.  He was also sure that she and Jason were not friends.  "Mr. Morgan is busy and wishes to no be disturbed."

            "I am betting Mr. Morgan would like to hear what I have to say." Gia told him and turned back.  She knocked loudly on the door.  

            Johnny sighed.  He didn't want to have to drag her out of there.  He hit the elevator button.  "Come on, let's go."

            Gia crossed her arms and shook her head.  "Look, I am not leaving until I have talked to Mr. Morgan.  You don't have a clue if he wants to hear what I have to say or not."

            The door opened.  Jason appeared and a look of confusion came over his face when he saw the model and the bodyguard at odds.

            Gia turned back and looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  She hadn't been lying to Elizabeth when she told her that Jason was a hottie a while ago.  But that didn't change the reason she was there.  "I think we need to talk."

            Jason appeared to think for a moment.  "No, we don't." He said simply.  He didn't know Gia, nor trust her.  She had blackmailed Emily, and she never had anything good to say about Elizabeth.

            "Well, too damn bad." Gia informed him, slipping by him into the penthouse.

            "Boss?" Johnny asked, noticing the look of annoyance on his face.

            "I'll handle it.  Thanks." Jason said turning around, his hand still holding the door open. Gia Campbell stood in his penthouse, her arms crossed.  He could tell by her look that she was ready to explode.  Her makeup was a little smudged which could either have been caused by the cold air or a good cry.  "You can just walk right back out." He said, finding the meeting similar to their first one when she had burst into his room at Jake's.

            Gia reached out and slammed his door.  She looked at clock on the desk.  "It's 11:15 pm, Jason.  Do you know where your precious Lizzie Wizzie is?"

            He knew it.  He knew that it would have something to do with Elizabeth.  "I think that is none of your business."

            "She made it my business." Gia said, her mind replying the sounds she had heard earlier.  "Come on, not one guess?"

            Jason closed his eyes to regain his temper.  Maybe if he humored her she would get out.  "If you must know…"

            "I must." Gia interrupted him.

            Jason gave her a look of frustration before continuing.  "She is spending the night at her sisters to catch up."

            "Oh, is that what she told you?" Gia laughed loudly.  "I think that is really funny considering she and Sarah aren't on the best terms.  You know, Sarah hooking up with Lucky really bothered her."

            "She and Sarah are putting that behind them." Jason found himself explaining.  "She is with me now, and she is happy that Lucky and Sarah are happy as well."

            "Wow! That is the biggest load of crap I have heard in awhile." Gia was still laughing.  "I wonder how she told you that story and kept a straight face.  But I suppose after telling fibs the first few times it gets easier."

            "What the hell is your problem?" Jason asked, on the brink of exploding with anger.  Gia had a lot of nerve to show up at his penthouse late at night, waltz right in, and call Elizabeth a liar.

            "And you bought it." Gia continued.  "I must say…those rumors were right.  You are loyal to the bone even when someone is lying to you."

            "Gia, I really don't want to hear you riddles.  Why the hell are you here?" Jason's voice was getting louder and louder.

            Gia matched him in tone.  "You want to know why I am here?  Fine, Elizabeth is not at her sister's having a touching reunion.  She is at Wyndermere in MY BED with MY BOYFRIEND."

            Jason was taken aback. Of all the things he expected Gia to say, that was not it.  He shook his head.  "Now you are the one who is lying."

            "Why would I want to lie about this?" Gia asked him.  "Why would I want to walk in the freezing cold without a coat to come here and tell you that Nikolas was cheating on me?"

            "Because you're twisted."

            "And you're really naïve." Gia laughed.  "I wish you could have heard them.  Oh Nikolas…Oh Elizabeth…" She mocked.

            "STOP IT!" Jason told her.  His voice echoed off the walls of the penthouse.  He ran his hand over his face.  "You're telling the truth, aren't you?" He asked, after taking a moment to calm himself.  

            "Like I said, what reason would I have to lie?" Gia's voice was lowered as well.  She would have thought telling Jason would have been more satisfying.  He would realize that Saint Elizabeth was not who she claimed she was.  But she could see that he was hurt.  "I thought you deserved to know."

            Jason lowered his head.  Elizabeth and Nikolas?  Why?  It didn't make any sense to him.  She had told him that she was falling in love with him.  He was falling in love with her…why had she done this to him?   He looked up and saw Gia standing there.  She too, was hurt.  "How long?"

            "I have no idea." Gia told him.  "I wasn't supposed to know.  If I would have left the Deception party at midnight like I told Nikolas she would have been long gone."

            "Do they know you know?" He asked.

            Gia shook her head.  "I think they were too involved with each other to notice I was there."

            Jason turned away from Gia.  He slammed his hand onto his desk.  "DAMMIT!"

            Gia jumped and stepped back.  He was angry, and for a moment she was frightened.  Then she too felt the anger coming to the surface.  "Elizabeth just couldn't stay away, huh?"

            Jason turned to face her.  "What makes you think that Elizabeth started this?  Nikolas may be the one…"

            "Oh yes, you are as willing to blame Nikolas as I am Elizabeth."  Gia shook her head.  "The truth is Nikolas and Elizabeth are having an affair.  They are cheating on us." She stepped closer.  She could feel the anger and hurt pouring off him.  She knew that she was giving off the same emotions.  "And now we know…so the real question is, what are we going to do about it?"

            "We?" Jason asked as she stepped closer to him.  The intoxicating smell of her perfume hit him.

            "I think we should play their game." Gia said.  Her shock and anger at finding the man she had loved for almost two years in bed with the woman she hated had her playing a dangerous game.  "If they can have their fun, why can't we?"

            "What do you mean?" Jason asked.

            "This." Gia pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his.  She put all her emotion into the kiss.  All the anger and hurt.  She needed to feel wanted.

            For a moment, Jason returned the kiss.  Why not?  She was beautiful, he never denied that.  She was more than beautiful…she was sexy.  His hands were on her bare shoulders, cold from her walk to Harborview Towers.  Then he pushed her away.  "This isn't right."

            "Why the hell not?" Gia demanded.  She wanted him.

            He wanted her.  But something was holding him back.  "Elizabeth…"

            "Do you think she gives a damn?" Gia asked.  "Right now she is with Nikolas."  

            At the mention of his name, Jason's features grew darker.  He pulled her into another kiss.  Both knew that neither of them were thinking straight.  They were two hurt people trying to get some kind of revenge on the one they cared about.

            The more Jason touched Gia, the more she wanted him.  She briefly thought of Nikolas and wished he could see her know.  Locked in an embrace with a man she barely knew.  All because he had hurt her.

            Gia pulled Jason upstairs, trusting him to lead her to the bedroom.  Now she was going to hurt Nikolas…


	2. Part Two

Part Two

            The first thing Gia noticed when her eyes opened the next morning was that the ceiling of Jason's bedroom was an ugly shade of green.  She put her hands to her face and groaned.  What time was it?  She looked over at the clock and cursed.  It was close to nine in the morning.  She knew that Nikolas would beyond suspicious now.  He would also be worried…she had to hurry.  She lifted the silk covers off and looked around the room for her clothes.  

            As she was putting them on, reality hit her.  So what if Nikolas would be worried?  He was a lying cheating dog anyway.  Maybe she would even have breakfast at Kelly's before she went back to Wyndermere.  She was fully dressed now, looking around the room to make sure she had everything.  She wandered out into the hall and heard the shower going.

            Jason must be in there, she thought.  Should she wait until he was done in the shower before she took her leave?  She wasn't really looking forward to facing him.  It wasn't that she regretted the night before…she had never remembered feeling so wanted in awhile.  The way he had kissed her, and touched her…He was so gentle and he held her afterwards while she drifted off to sleep.  She didn't want to face him because she was pretty sure that he regretted the night before.  He really cared for Elizabeth and even though she had cheated on him, Gia could tell that he still had feelings for her.  

            She heard the shower being shut off, and it snapped her out of her thoughts.  She tiptoed downstairs quickly and put on her shoes.  Opening the door, she was relieved to see that Johnny was not on the door anymore.  He must have clued in after Gia didn't come out of the penthouse.  She smiled at the unknown man and hit the elevator button.  So far, only she, Jason and possibly Johnny knew about what went on the night before.  By the end of the day, she could add to more people that list: Nikolas and Elizabeth.

            The elevator doors opened and Lizzie Wizzie herself stepped off.  She looked at Gia with confusion.  

            "Hey Liz." Gia said in as friendly a tone as she could considering the circumstances.  "Did you enjoy your night at your sister's?"  She didn't even give the other woman time to answer as she boarded the elevator.  She just left Elizabeth with one of those confused looks on her face that she is so famous for.  She smiled to herself as she traveled to the lobby of Harborview Towers.  She knew that things were going to get interesting in the next few days…

            She arrived back around 10:00am after a nice breakfast at Kelly's.  Her purse and coat were still in a ball on the couch and she wondered if Nikolas had seen them.  She hoped not.  She didn't want him thinking that she was there when he was with Elizabeth until she told him.  She had to laugh at herself.  It was close to noon, and here she was strolling in wearing the exact same clothing she wore the night before.  

            Gia settled herself onto the couch and checked her phone for messages.  He obviously hadn't been that worried about her because she had no calls.  Wow, she couldn't believe she hadn't realized something was going on before.

            Nikolas appeared ten minutes later, looking well rested.  Gia smiled a big phony smile when he greeted her.

            "How was the party?" Nikolas asked, not even questioning why she hadn't come home the night before.

            "Don't really know." Gia shrugged.  "It was kinda boring so I skipped out early.  I came home but you were busy…"

            "I didn't see you." 

            Gia could tell that she had made him uncomfortable.  Too bad, Princey, she thought.  "Mrs. Landsberry told me that you were in your office hard at work so I didn't want to disturb you.  I was so disappointed over the party I decided to go and find some fun of my own."

            Nikolas visibly relaxed.  "Where did you go? I was worried about you…"

            Sure you were, Gia thought.  "I thought about Club 101.  But I remembered that it's really know fun without you.  So I went to visit an old friend.  You know him, I think…Jason Morgan."

            There was that uncomfortable look again.  "I didn't know that you two even knew each other."

            "Oh, we talked a few times.  He's a nice guy…nice on the eyes too." Gia picked up a fashion magazine and pretended to be looking through it.  "I was surprised that Elizabeth wasn't there.  She is such a cling on…but it was for the best I guess.  She and I don't get along ever since that nasty accident and us helping Helena." She knew that she and Nikolas agreed to not talk about the accident again as it brought up bad memories.  She was beyond caring.  She continued to lay it on thick.  "We talked, and you know what…one thing led to another and I woke up in his bed this morning."

            "WHAT?" Nikolas cried, dropping the files he had in his hands.  "Gia…"

            She closed the magazine and looked back at him.  "What?" She asked innocently.  "I thought you would have wanted more time…you know, maybe go a second round with Elizabeth…"

            Nikolas' face drained of color.

            "Oh, you didn't think I knew about that one." Gia stood up.  "Maybe if you had come to the party with me last night I would have never found out.  We have been spending so much time apart and I was beginning to wonder what you were doing with all that time.  I was telling the truth when I said I came home early last night.  I went upstairs and walked the bedroom door."  The rage was starting to come through.  "I heard you and Elizabeth in OUR bed.  You can't imagine how shocked I was.  I knew we were working to get back what we had but I never thought for a moment that you would do this to me."

            "Let me explain."

            "Explain what?" Gia exploded.  "How can you explain sleeping with Elizabeth to me?  How can you make it sound right?  I can't tell you how many times I have defended you to my brother and mother.  Nikolas would never do anything to hurt me, Mom, he loves me.  Don't worry Marcus, Nikolas has changed for the better.  You've made me into a fool.  I have pushed away all my family to be with you and what did you do! YOU SLEPT WITH ELIZABETH WEBBER! I think that makes it worse! You know I hate Elizabeth.  Why not someone I can stand?  Like Courtney or Sarah! But not Elizabeth…God, Nikolas you must really think I am stupid."

            "Gia…"

            "What can you say to me?" Gia asked.  "There is nothing you can say. You can't tell me that this was one of your plans to get on Helena's side, or that this was one of her tests.  THERE IS NOTHING TO SAY!  Except for maybe, I am sorry I got caught.  But you do owe me some answers.  My first question: how long as this been going on?"

            "Gia…"

            "Stop repeating yourself and answer my question." Gia commanded.

            "Since the beginning of the summer." Nikolas told her.

            That was almost three months! How could Gia have missed it?  Was she so blinded by the thought that she might be able to regain something with Nikolas that she missed all the signs? "Well, you don't have to worry about sneaking around any longer.  Not only am I moving out, but I told Jason so I am pretty sure by this afternoon, Elizabeth will be free to be with you as well.  You got what you wanted!"

            Nikolas' face fell.  He watched her as she climbed the stairs in search of her things.  He finally spoke up.  "Did you really sleep with Jason?"

            Gia turned back and looked down at him from the middle of the stairs.  "Yes, Nikolas, I did.  We were two hurt people looking for a little revenge.  I think we both realized that we went about the wrong way but it sure felt good when it happened.  We needed to feel wanted." She wasn't prepared to listen to anything more.  She went upstairs and started to gather a few of her things.  She would send for the rest later.  She looked around the room, and then looked at the bed.  In her mind, she saw Elizabeth and Nikolas in a passionate embrace.  

            "You bastard!" She shrieked, ripping off her ring and sending it flying across the room.  She picked up her bags and headed downstairs.  Nikolas had left the room, probably to his office.  It was just as well.  She was leaving for good, and now the only question in her mind was…where would she go?

            ****

            Jason came down the stairs expecting to see Gia sitting on the couch.  He was taken aback when he saw it was Elizabeth.  He wasn't quite prepared to face her yet. She turned and smiled and Jason felt sick to his stomach.  How could she cheat on him and then smile at him like she had done every other morning?

            She stood up and walked towards him.  He stepped back.  Confused, she just shrugged it off.  "I just saw Gia in the hall.  I didn't know she was friends with Carly or Sonny."

            "She isn't." Jason said simply.  "She was here with me."

            Alarms went off in her mind.  "Why would Gia Campbell visit you?  I didn't think you liked her that much."

            "We never really got along but after last night we discovered that we had something in common."  Jason said moving further away from her.  He didn't want to be anywhere near her knowing what she had done.  "How could you, Elizabeth?"

            Elizabeth bit her lip.  He knew… "Gia told you."

            "It's doesn't matter how I found out.  I can't believe you would do this to me…to us." Jason cried.  

            "I couldn't help it.  Nikolas and I have been friends for a long time.  He understands me…better than you can."

            Jason was genuinely hurt.  "I can't believe you are saying this.  I cared for you and you tell me that I don't understand you.  How can you say that?  I thought I understood you, but I guess I was wrong."

              "I'm sorry Jason." Elizabeth said.  "Nikolas and I didn't want to hurt you and Gia…"  
            "So you decided to continue to pretend to want a deeper relationship with me?  But the whole time you were really with Nikolas…how could no one get hurt Elizabeth?" Jason asked.  "How long were you two planning to sneak around?  Weeks? Months? Years?"

            "We were waiting for the right time to tell you." Elizabeth told him.  

            "I don't think there is ever a right time to tell someone that you are sleeping with someone else." Jason said.  He grabbed his coat.  "I'm going for a ride.  I really don't think you should be here when I get back.  I am through with the lies Elizabeth.  Go be with Nikolas if he makes you happy."

            "I'm sorry Jason."

            "Yeah." Jason laughed a little.  "I am too."  He left his penthouse, briefly considering stopping to talk to Sonny or Carly about what had happened but decided against it.  He needed to clear his head before he did that.  A good ride always cleared his head. 

            This ride was different.  As he whipped down the road, the wind racing to meet him, his mind was full of thoughts.  Of all the times he and Elizabeth had taken off on the bike when she needed to get away from all her problems.  Of all the times she had smiled at him when they were in the same room.  Of all the times she had said that she was glad they had started a relationship. And of all the times she had lied to him so she could go off and be with Nikolas.  He ached to know that she had down that to him.  He could have sworn that he was falling in love again.  It had taken him awhile to get over Robin and when he had laid it on the line again Elizabeth had stomped on his heart.  

            He also thought of Gia.  He had been so angry with her at first.  She had barged into his penthouse and told him that Elizabeth was cheating.  He wanted to call her a liar but he knew by looking in her eyes that she was telling the truth.  He could see the hurt in her eyes and he knew that his eyes reflected the same pain.  For a night, they both wanted to erase the pain and inflict on those who had hurt them.  He realized in the morning that they had gone about the wrong way.  He hoped that she had realized it too.  

            He pulled his bike up near Kelly's and saw her.  Gia Campbell was opening the door to go into the diner.  Had she done the same thing and told Nikolas it was over?  He watched her as she ordered something and then waited.  His mind drifted back to the night before when he had held her in his arms and kissed her.  She had trailed kisses all over his face and neck, whispering that she needed this.  He supposed he had needed it too.  

            Gia had come back out of Kelly's with a drink and sat down at one of the outside tables.  He shut off his bike.  They needed to talk sometime.  No better time then the present.


	3. Part Three

Part Three

            Gia reached into her purse and pulled out a newspaper.  She was looking for a place to live.  For now, she was staying in a room at the Port Charles Hotel but she hoped that it wouldn't be too permanent.  She needed a place where she could settle in…and move on.

            She crossed out a few places and sipped her drink.  A shadow fell across her paper and she looked up.  A lump formed in her throat when she saw it Jason.  She supposed that they would have to talk sooner or later.  She was afraid of what he might say.  Did he regret what had happened the night before?  Was he mad for her bold come on?  She struggled to find the right words.  "Hey." 

            "Hi." He pulled out a chair and sat down.  "How are you doing?"

            "Okay." She mumbled and then held up her hand where Nikolas' ring once rested.  "I told him we knew about it.  I also told him it was over."

            "I told Elizabeth the same thing." Jason said wondering if Elizabeth was moving out as they spoke.

            "I'm sorry." Gia told him.

            "Why?" Jason asked.

            "That's what people are supposed to say when another person is hurt." She shrugged, sipping her milkshake.

            "You're hurt too." Jason pointed out.  

            "Yeah, but correct me if I am wrong…I saw this coming and you didn't." Gia began.  "I knew Nikolas and I were having problems because of what happened between my brother and us.  I didn't think he would go that far but I knew that something was bound to happen.  I saw you and Elizabeth around town.  I saw the way you looked at her.  You didn't have a clue, did you?"

            Jason nodded.  He didn't really know Gia and she already had him pegged.  He was in the dark about the possibility of Elizabeth having an affair.  They rarely fought and she was always quick to make up.  "You're right."

            "I just wish that they both would have let us know about the affair sooner.  Of course, we would have been mad that they were leaving us but in the end we would have been better off.  I wouldn't have gone on thinking that Nikolas and I still had a chance even though we were drifting apart.  And your feelings for Elizabeth wouldn't have gotten a chance to grow deeper." Gia sighed.  "To think that they were sneaking around behind our backs for three months…"

            "Three months?" Jason asked.

            "She didn't tell you that they have been seeing each other for three months?" She asked.  When he shook his head, Gia snorted a little.  "Figures, this is Elizabeth Webber we are talking about.  Saint Elizabeth…she can do no wrong.  She probably tried to blame the affair on you…saying you didn't understand her like Nikolas did. Or something like that."

            Jason kept quiet.  That's exactly what Elizabeth said.  That he didn't understand him…and he had been trying to figure out why.  

            Gia shook her head when she noticed his look.  "She did tell you that! How could she tell you that?  From what I have heard you were the perfect boyfriend."

            "Where did you hear that?" Jason asked.

            "Beauty salon...best gossip spot in town." Gia told him.  "And she was the one who did you wrong.  So don't get any ideas in your head about how this was your fault."

            The two fell silent.  Neither wanted to talk about what Nikolas and Elizabeth had done to them.  There was still a major subject hanging in the air and neither wanted to touch it with a ten-foot pole.  

            Finally, Gia spoke up.  "About last night…I'm sorry I barged into your place.  I should have waited until I calmed down to tell you.  I never think straight when I am angry.  I say things I don't mean…" She took a deep breath.  "I do things I shouldn't do."

            "I think I owe you an apology too." Jason said.  "I don't think I was thinking straight either."

            "I guess we both were so hurt and angry." Gia paused for moment before wording her next thought.  She wasn't sure how he would react to it.  "But I don't regret what we did last night."

            Jason's head shot up.  He was worried that she would have regretted what had happened.  He thought she would think that he was using her to get back at Elizabeth.  "I don't either."

            Gia smiled a little.  "I also want you to know that I didn't use you to get back at Nikolas.  I thought I was at first but in the end I realized that I needed someone to show me that I was still wanted."

            "I could say the same thing." Jason told her.

            Gia let her breath out.  She had expected the conversation to be much worse.  She had suspected regret, accusations and anger.  Instead she got understanding and comfort from her conversation with him.  "So, I guess we can part as friends?"

            "Of course." Jason said.  

            "Great." Gia said, glancing down at her paper again.

            "Are you looking for a new place to live?" Jason asked.

            She nodded.  "Wyndermere might be too small for the three of us." She said referring to her, Nikolas and Elizabeth.  She had assumed that Elizabeth would soon become a permanent resident there.  

            "Do you need some help?"

            She smiled at him. "No thanks, I'll be fine." He stood up.  "I guess I'll see you around."

            "Yeah." Jason said.  He knew that neither knew what else to say.  They barely knew each other and that been shoved into a situation that they would have to learn to handle.  "If you need anything, just ask.  I'll be happy to help."

            "Thanks." Gia said.  She watched him walk back to his bike and crawl on.  He gave her once last glance and then the back roared to life and sped away.  She had a feeling that things would be awkward between them for a while.  It would be hard to stand next to him without remembering how he had kissed her.  She hoped that she would get over it sooner rather than later.  Maybe she and Jason could even be friends.  

            Going back to her paper, she crossed off another place.  Sighing in frustration, she pushed the paper away.  "I don't want a roach infested place but I don't want something too expensive either." 

            Standing up, she tossed both the paper and the empty cup into the garbage can.  Where could she go?  Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.  She needed to find Bobbie.  She might be able to get a room at the Brownstone.  She liked that idea, even though it meant having her brother as a neighbor.  It would give them a chance to mend their relationship…she might as well fix that once since she had lost the other major relationship in her life.

            ****

            When Jason came back to the penthouse, he heard Elizabeth moving around inside.  He could tell she was packing and he really didn't want to talk to her again.  Instead, he went over and knocked on Sonny and Carly's door.

            "Just a minute!" Carly's voice cried from within the penthouse.  Seconds later the door flew open and Carly stood there with a huge smile.  "Hey Jase, I was beginning to think that I would never see you again." She wasn't fond of Elizabeth…and that was putting it mildly.  She avoided the brunette by not stopping by Jason's, instead letting him come to her.  

            "Sorry it took me so long to get over here." He said giving her a huge hug.  He had been so wrapped up in Elizabeth that he didn't realize how much he missed their talks.  He sure could use a listening ear right now.  He followed her into the penthouse and sat next to her on the couch.  "How are you?  More importantly, how are you and Sonny?"

            "You know me and Sonny…fight like cats and dogs but making up is more than half the fun.  I never knew I could love someone like I love Sonny." Carly said.  She sighed, and looked over at him.  "How are you?" She studied him closely.  "Jase, what's wrong?"

            For some reason, Jason wanted to laugh.  Carly knew him best of all.  How did he get so lucky as to have a best friend like her?  "You're right as usual.  Something is wrong…Elizabeth and I are through."

            Carly wanted to jump for joy but she knew that Jason was hurting so she held it in.  Jason didn't want to hear 'I told you'.  He wanted to someone to listen.  "You know how I feel about her.  But despite that, I never wanted to see you hurt.  What happened Jason?"

            "She's sleeping with Nikolas Cassadine."

            "SHE'S WHAT?" Carly shot up like a bullet.  She was headed towards the door to confront the no good cheater when Jason caught her arm.  "What?  Do you want to stand here and keep my mouth shut?" When he nodded, she sighed and sank back onto the couch.  "Fine…but that doesn't change the fact that I really want to give her a piece of my mind.  Do you know how many times she stood in this very penthouse and told me that she would never hurt you?" Carly groaned and then focused her energy back on Jason.  He was the one who really got hurt by this situation.  "Sleeping with Nikolas Cassadine…I'm so sorry, Jason.  Did she come out and tell you this?"

            "No." Jason leaned back against the couch and continued.  "They were found out by Gia."

            "Gia…that's right.  She is, or I guess I can say was, engaged to Nikolas.  How horrible for you both." Carly shook her head.  "How long?" 

            "Three months…we were barely together when she started to see him.  What gets me is that she continued to let our relationship build.  She moved in with me…" He trailed off and took a deep breath.  "She shared my bed…and the whole time she was with Nikolas as well.  She let my feelings for her grow knowing that in the end she was just going to leave me for him.  Why did she do that, Carly?"

            "I wish I could tell you, Jason.  I could tell you that she is just nothing but a stupid twit who only cares for herself.  I could say that she thinks that she is never wrong…but I think my opinion is a little biased.  I think the only one who could tell you why she did it is Elizabeth herself."  Carly said.  

            "You're right." Jason said. "I don't want to know the answer right now.  All I want to do is give her time to move out of my penthouse."

            Carly put her hand on Jason's arm.  She wanted him to know that she would be there for him.  Personal feelings for Elizabeth aside, Jason was Carly's best friend and she would listen to anything he had to say.  "How's Gia?"      

            Jason was momentarily confused.  Did Carly know about the night with Gia?  How did she found out so fast?  "Gia…"

            "Well, if she was the one who found out Nikolas and Elizabeth, she must have told you.  How is she holding up?" Carly asked.

            "Fine, I guess.  She and Nikolas broke it off." Jason said. He remembered the tired look on Gia's face and the pain in her eyes when they had talked that morning.  "She told me she'd pull through."

            "Of course she will.  She's tough and determined like me." Carly pointed out.

            "I didn't think you and Gia got along." Jason told her.

            "I think I'm past my anger at her." Carly said.  "What happened between us was so trivial.  I think she and I are a lot a like, and maybe that's why we clashed.  Same goes for good old Uncle Luke."

            Jason laughed remembering one of Luke and Carly's many spats.  The two were making an effort to try and get along.  Both of them loved Bobbie too much to hurt her anymore.  "I think there is something else I should tell you…something that happened last night.  I really don't know what to think of it…other than we were two people hurting and wanting to help one another get passed the pain…"

            Carly gave him a confused look.  "What is it?"

            "Gia and I slept together." Jason noticed the shock on her face.  "She came over and told me about Nikolas and Elizabeth.  She was hurt by it and so was I.  One things lead to another and we slept together.  I talked to her this morning and we both decided to part as friends.  Carly, I feel like I took advantage of a bad situation."

            "Jase, you just said that you and her talked it out and parted as friends.  Don't worry about it." She said as she took in the fact that Jason and Gia slept together.  She was about to say more when the door opened.  

            Elizabeth stood in the doorway.  She tried to hold her head high but the sight of Carly and Jason both staring at her made her uncomfortable.  She stuttered over a few words before she found her voice.  "I think I got it all, Jason.  If you find anything let me know.  I'll send you my new address when I figure out what it is." She said.  

            Jason was surprised she hadn't mentioned Wyndermere.  Like Gia, he thought that Nikolas and Elizabeth would be happy that they could freely be together.  

            Elizabeth wanted to say more.  She wanted to apologize again for putting Jason through this but instead she backed away.  Carly was glaring at her…if looks could kill, she would be a dead woman.  She knew she would have to deal with Jason's friend sooner or later.

            ****

            Gia sighed in relief when she caught sight of the red headed nurse.  She had been trying to locate Bobbie most of the afternoon.  Finally, she had found the older woman at the nurse's station.  She appeared to be on break so Gia decided to approach her.  She wanted to do this in person.

            "Hello Bobbie." Gia said as she walked closer.  She knew that two didn't know each other that well but she also knew that Bobbie was kind and wouldn't mind the interruption in her break.

            "Hi Gia." Bobbie smiled.  All she knew about Gia was that she made Nikolas happy and that was all that mattered.  "How are you?"

            "Okay." Gia said, thinking that okay would be the new word of the day for her.  "I came to talk about a getting a room at the Brownstone."

            Bobbie frowned.  She knew that Gia lived on Spoon Island with Nikolas.  "Did something happen between you and Nikolas?"

            Gia nodded.  It made no sense for her to keep a secret.  Soon everyone would know thanks to people like her hairdresser and Amy Vining.  "He cheated on me." She said simply.  "I just need a place that I can call my own.  I can make the rent Bobbie…"

            "Say no more, the room is yours." Bobbie smiled.  She felt bad for Gia.  Why would Nikolas do this to her?  It didn't seem like him.  "I get off work in a few hours.  Why don't you come over tonight and I'll give you the key?  You're lucky, this was my last empty room."

            Gia was about to say a thank you but she was cut off by another voice.

            "Bobbie…I need to ask you something…" 

            Gia looked up.  Elizabeth Webber was standing there.


	4. Part Four

Part Four

            Moments seemed like hours as Gia and Elizabeth just looked at each other.  Elizabeth didn't know what to say and Gia was trying her best to hold in her rage. She had wanted to give it to Elizabeth but she didn't want it to be so public.

            Bobbie sensed the tension and spoke up.  "What did you want to ask me, Elizabeth?"

            "I wanted to know if you were still looking for a boarder for that room in the Brownstone." Elizabeth said tearing her eyes away from Gia.  

            Bobbie was about to answer when Gia cut in.  "Sorry, I just took the last room.  What did you think?  That I wanted to stay in Wyndermere with Nikolas.  I'm moving out so you can move in.  It doesn't have to be a secret anymore, Elizabeth.  You're free to be with him!"

            Bobbie's mouth dropped.  Nikolas was cheating on Gia with Elizabeth?  She never saw that coming.  She knew that Elizabeth and Nikolas were friends but that was it.  "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but she is right."

            Elizabeth just nodded.  She wanted the room at the Brownstone because she figured Gia would try to work things out with Nikolas.  She wanted to give Nikolas the time to break it off gently.  But Gia had dumped him without even trying to work it out.  She glanced back at Gia who was still glaring at her.  She could see the pain in Gia's eyes.  "I'm sorry."

            Gia felt herself burst.  "No don't!  Don't say you're sorry, because you're not.  You knew how hard I was working to repair my relationship with Nikolas but you didn't care.  You just jumped into bed with him."

            "Look, Gia, Nikolas and I couldn't help it…"

            "And you or Nikolas couldn't tell me?  I think that bothers me more.  You let me go on thinking that I still had a chance to regain my relationship with him but all along I didn't have a chance in hell." Gia's voice was rising.  "Why did you have to wait until I saw you to come clean?"

            "We didn't want anyone to get hurt." Elizabeth stuttered.

            "Well I guess that's too damn bad.  People did get hurt…me…and Jason.  How could you do that to Jason?  If you cared so much for his feelings, why didn't you break it off?  You two were barely together before you and Nikolas started to sleep together.  Why string him along?" Gia asked.  She didn't let Elizabeth speak.  "Wait…don't answer that.  Anything you say will just sound stupid! It's over and done with.  You have Nikolas now, be happy and leave me alone.  Don't ever try to apologize.  I don't want your pity.  I want you to let me be!"  She felt tears forming in her eyes.  She wasn't sure if they were caused by pain, anger or exhaustion.  She turned back to Bobbie.  "I'll be over later for the key."

            Bobbie's heart felt for Gia.  She tell Gia was hurting.  "Sure." She watched the younger woman walk away trying not to cry and then turned back to Elizabeth.  "She's right, you know."

            Elizabeth felt numb.  Everyone was turning on her…

            ****

            Gia made it around the corner, safely out sight of Elizabeth Webber and then leaned against the wall.  She let out a huge sigh and then allowed a few of the tears fall down her cheeks.  

            "Gia, are you alright?" 

            She looked up at the sound of the voice to see Sarah Webber standing there dressed in  her hospital scrubs.  She was tempted to give her usual smart aleck remark but she was in the mood.  She really had nothing against Sarah.  She just shook her head.

            "Is it true?" Sarah asked, slowly.  She was coming up the Nurses' Station to inquire about a patient when she heard Gia yelling at her sister.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  Elizabeth was sleeping with Nikolas?  

            Gia nodded.  "Hard to believe, huh?  First she has a 'permanent lock' with Lucky.  Then she tells all that Jason is the one while sleeping with my fiancé at the same time.  And she is supposed to be the nice one…"

            Sarah was having trouble understanding all this.  She and Elizabeth weren't that close since Sarah and Lucky had gotten together but she thought Elizabeth was happy with Jason.  "Gia, why don't we sit down?" She asked.  The doctor in her could see that Gia was exhausted and hurting.  

            Gia agreed and the two sat down on the nearby chairs.  She was calming down now and realized she was glad that Sarah had come along.  If not, she might have cried herself into a mess on the hospital floor.  She laughed a little.  "You know what is really funny?  Well, at least I think it is funny."

            "What?" Sarah asked.

            "Elizabeth made such a big deal about you and Lucky.  They weren't even together and she was always saying that you should leave him alone.  Well, she got involved with a TAKEN man.  Does that make her a hypocrite or what?" Gia laughed a little.

            Sarah bit her lip.  Gia was right.  Elizabeth had no right to tell her not to see Lucky when she, herself, was going after Nikolas.  She didn't see the humor in it as Gia did.  Instead, she was angry.  "Are you feeling better?" She asked.  "Gia, I want you to take it easy.  You need to get some rest."

            Gia looked over at Sarah and then nodded.  "That's right…you're almost a doctor.  Okay, I'll take what the doctor ordered.  I got one more stop and then I'll go to my hotel room and sleep."

            "Good." Sarah stood up.  She still had more patients to see.  "If you ever need to talk…I can be a good listener."

            Gia smiled a little.  "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

            ****

            Jason finally went back to his penthouse after spending some of the afternoon with Carly.  Sonny had shown up and Jason had told him about the breakup with Elizabeth.  He left out the part about sleeping with Gia.  That he would keep between him and Carly.  He opened the door and sighed.  He could tell already…the place felt emptier.  He noticed little things, like the missing porcelain figurine on the fire mantel. And one of Elizabeth's paintings she had hung on the wall was there no longer.  He knew that the bedroom would be harder.  She had so many of her things there.  Her hairbrush was always on the bedside table.  And all the photos were on the dresser…

            He had to see that for himself.  He made himself walk up the stairs and into their bedroom.  He was right.  In this room, he could really feel like Elizabeth was gone.  All her homey touches were missing.  He looked to where she always kept her jewelry box and half expected to see it there.  Of course the spot on the dresser was missing.  He continued to look around the room until he eyes fell on something he did not expect to see there.  

            There was a photo of him and Liz.  He couldn't remember who took it.  They were sitting on the couch in his penthouse.  She had a huge smile on her face and he had his arm around her.  He looked and the picture closely and felt anger building in him.  Was she sleeping with Nikolas when the photo was taken? Is that why she had the smile on her face?  Or was she truly happy to be sitting next to him?  He really didn't want to know.  He glanced to bed and had a flash of Gia beneath him.  He still wondered if he had done a very bad thing.  

            Bringing the picture downstairs with him, he threw it into the bottom draw of his desk to be forgotten about.  

He sank down on the couch.  Why couldn't he have seen it sooner?  Why did he have to let himself trust Elizabeth?  Why did he have to start to fall in love with her?  He was beginning to think he didn't even know who Elizabeth Webber was.  

            His thoughts turned to Gia.  She was probably the only person that understood him right now.  After all, she was in the same position as him.  She was hurting like him.  He thought of the night before.  Would he be able to put that behind him and forge a friendship with Gia?  He hoped so…

            ****

            Gia had gotten the key from Bobbie and arranged to have her things moved into the Brownstone the following day.  She had one more place she wanted to visit before she got some rest like Sarah advised.  She took a deep breath before the elevator doors opened.  She spotted Elton sitting at the reception desk and forced a smile.

            He, on the other hand, looked horrified.  "Miss Campbell, you look terrible!"

            Gia laughed in spite of her mood.  "Thanks, Elton.  Is Laura in?"

            He nodded and then buzzed her to let her know Gia was there.  "She's waiting for you.  Gia, may I suggest you got a good night's sleep?"

            "You're not the first." Gia said before she opened the door to Laura's office.  She braced herself and then walked in.  She didn't know what she expected of the older woman.  One look said it all…Laura knew.  She knew and it was obvious she felt sorry for Gia.

            "I heard from Bobbie." Laura explained.  "Oh Gia, I'm really sorry."

            "Thanks I guess." Gia said taking a seat.  She had expected Laura to be happy that Gia was no longer a part of Nikolas' life.  

            "I know what you are thinking.  I may not have always liked you but I know that you made Nikolas happy.  I really wish he would have been honest with you.  Maybe saved people some hurt." Laura said.  "I swear I didn't know about him and Elizabeth.  I would have made him tell you if I did."

            Gia was starting to feel relief wash over her.  "I came here to talk about my job.  With all that has happened I just wanted to see where we stood."

            "Gia, you are doing this company a world of good.  I have always tried to make my personal and business life separate.  I wouldn't dream of firing you." Laura said reassuringly.

            "Thank you so much." Gia said.  "You don't know how much this means to me."

            Laura smiled.  "Why don't you come in some time next week and we can discuss a whole new campaign?"

            "Sounds great." Gia rose.  "I'm going to be at the Brownstone from now on."

            "Okay." Laura said.  "I'll get in touch you with a time."

            Gia left and went back to the PC Hotel.  Tomorrow she would move into the Brownstone.  She would be starting a new life.  One free of Nikolas.  She was beginning to see that she could have many possibilities.  She had been wrapped up in Nikolas and not noticed that she really had no friends.  Her conversation with Sarah had taken her by surprise.  And she needed to rebuild her relationship with her brother.  

            She settled into her bed and sighed.  It felt different not having someone sleeping next to her.  But she would get used it.  

            "Look out world, here comes the new and improved Gia." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Part Five

Part Five

            "Promise you won't laugh?" Gia asked as she stood behind the changing wall.  

            The voice of her friend called back.  "Gia, you know I won't laugh at you."

            She took a deep breath and then stepped out.  She took in the look on Lucky's face and sighed.  "Told you it wasn't me."

            Lucky shook his head as he took in the long pale yellow ball gown.  He guessed it would be what you called a Cinderella gown.  He squinted a little.  "I think it's the color.  Maybe the red one would look better." He said, noting the relief on her face.  He went back to setting up his camera as Gia disappeared to try the red dress.

            The two were working on the newest ad campaign for Deception.  Gia shrugged off the yellow monstrosity and slipped into a red one of a similar style.  The creative heads at Deception had come up with the idea of having Gia become a Princess of each Season.  They were starting with fall and Gia would wear a fancy ball gown in setting of the season.  

            Lucky was trying to decide where he could get the best light.  He had chosen a meadow for the pictures.  The leaves on the trees were turning into the bright colors.  It would be perfect.  He wondered what was taking Gia so long.  Unfortunately, he had also chosen to put the photo shoot on one of the hottest days since summer had ended.  "Almost done, Princess Autumn." He called.       

            The truth was Gia was lost in thought behind her dressing wall.  The dress was on and she had decided it was more suited to her.  Now she was thinking about all that had happened in the space of a month and a half.  It had been that long since she had first walked in on Nikolas and Elizabeth.  It was hard to believe that some much could change a small amount of time.  

            She was now living in the Brownstone.  She thought she would initially find it annoying to have her brother so close but as the two repaired their relationship she was finding it convenient to have her brother a few doors down.  They could have breakfast together and watch TV at night.  She still had the independence of her own place but she was close to her big brother.  She remembered telling him about Nikolas and Elizabeth.  It had taken her awhile to convince him not to kill Nikolas.

            She had managed to repair her relationship with her mother and she was glad for that.  Maybe her mother and Marcus had been right.  Maybe Nikolas had kept her away from her family.  She knew her mother would love it if she went back to Columbia and finished becoming a lawyer but she had no intention of doing that.

            Gia also had two good friends in Lucky and Sarah.  Through Sarah, she was able to repair her relationship with Nikolas' brother and now she was sure that he was the one she was the closest to.  He never made rude comments when she was upset about Nikolas.  He listened to whatever she had to say.  He held her if she was upset and he got her through the rough patches.  

            Of course, not everything in her life was perfect.  It was still hard to see Nikolas and Elizabeth around town.  She managed to avoid them and she was becoming convinced that they were trying to avoid everyone.  Lying to Jason and Gia put them on the top of a lot of people's nasty list.  They kept to themselves a lot, staying on Spoon Island.  Gia thought it was a perfect place for them to live in isolation.  She hoped they felt bad for what they had done.

            Gia also saw Jason around town once and awhile.  Mainly he was with Sonny or Carly.  He had always given her a smile and a hello and she had always returned it.  The impact of their night together was wearing off and Gia was glad.  She could use another friend.

            "Gia, are you alright in there?" Lucky called.

            Gia snapped out her thoughts.  "I'll be right out."

            "You don't need any help buttoning that thing up, do you?" Lucky asked.  "I got two free hands."

            "I'm sure Sarah would love that." Gia laughed stepping out of the make shift dressing room.  The faint breeze sent the red dress flowing around her.  "Better?"

            Lucky grinned.  "Gia, you're a vision.  Now let's shoot this Autumn Princess thing before I melt.  Feels like summer all over again."

            Gia nodded and for the next hour the crew worked to capture her amongst all the colorful autumn leaves.  Lucky had been right about one thing.  The sun was hot as it shone down on her.  It didn't help that her dress was made of thick material and the color red absorbed heat.  She smiled as best she could and hoped that they would soon be done.  

            Lucky was reloading the film when he looked up at his friend.  He frowned. She looked so pale.  He was about to ask her if she was all right when she crumpled to the ground.  The make up and hair people immediately crowded her as he rushed forward.  "Give her some room!" He commanded pushing through the small crowd.  Gia was sitting up by now.  "What's wrong?"

            "I think it's the heat." Gia told him.  "I'm really hot in this dress."

            Lucky still thought she looked way to pale.  "When is the last time you had something to eat?"

            "Breakfast." Gia admitted.  "I had toast and orange juice with my brother.  I kinda skipped lunch." 

            "Gia!" Lucky cried.  Dating someone who was a doctor had taught him a few things.  Besides, he knew that what Gia had done was dangerous.  "Why did you do that?"

            "Because I would have never gotten into this dress if I hadn't." She cried, starting to get some of her fiery spirit back.  She allowed Lucky to help her to her feet.  She still felt a little dizzy.  She began to brush some dead leaves off her dress and sighed.  "Are we almost done?"

            "We are done." Lucky informed everyone.  "What we got is going to have to do…you're in no shape to continue."

            "Lucky, I'm fine!" Gia protested. 

            "I'm your friend…it's my job to worry." He told her.  "We're going to pack up and head back in town.  We are going to Kelly's and I am going to buy you something to eat!  That's it…I'm putting my foot down."

            Gia couldn't help but dissolve into giggles.  "You're putting your foot down, huh?" She disappeared to change into her clothes.  "I'll be right out!"

            ****

            Gia pushed the plate away.  She leaned back in her chair and sighed in contentment.  She glanced across the table at Lucky.  Unlike her, he had eaten dinner so he settled for a pastry and a cup of coffee.  

            He looked at her empty plate.  "I knew you were hungry."

            "I know…you're right.  I didn't want to say anything because you Spencers have such terrible egos." Gia teased.  She was surprised at herself.  She had finished off a bowl of the famous chili followed by a huge sundae.  Toast with Marcus was further away then she had thought.  

            "Promise me you'll never do that again." Lucky commanded as he finished off his coffee.

            Gia nodded.  "I promise." She was about to say something else when she caught sight of someone coming in behind Lucky. 

            Lucky followed her gaze and saw Jason.  The two didn't exactly get along after what happened the first time Liz and Jason tried to hook up.  He really didn't have anything against him now that he was with Sarah but he still didn't really care for the guy.  He looked back at Gia who was still looking at him.

            Gia smiled a little as Jason walked into the diner further.  He smiled back.  For a moment her mind was on their night together and then the flash was gone.  

            "Gia…"

            She snapped out of it and looked back at her friend.  "What did you say?"

            "Were you in la la land again?" Lucky asked.  "I was asking you how you knew Jason."

            Gia had never confided in anyone about what happened between her and Jason that night.  She had only told Nikolas and he was too proud to tell anyone else.  She wondered if Elizabeth even knew.  "I was the one who told him about Nikolas and Elizabeth." She told him.  She wasn't lying…she just wasn't telling him the whole truth.  "I think we have an unspoken understanding.  Both of us know what it is like to be lied to and cheated on." She looked back at Jason.  He was ordering something from the counter. She felt an extra bit of courage go through her.  She wasn't just going to say hi today.  That was about all they had said to each other since the talk the morning after.  "Jason!" She called as she turned to leave.

            He looked over at her.  She smiled and motioned him over.  When he was standing next to their table, Gia spoke again.  "I wanted to see how you were."

            Jason didn't pay any attention to Lucky's dislike of him at being so near. "I'm doing okay.  How about you?"

            "I think I could say the same.  Things get easier to accept with time." She said referring to the breakup and their night together.  "Don't you think?"

            Jason understood her meaning.  "I think you're right. I meant what I said…if you ever need anything just let me know."

            "She's got friends who take care of her." Lucky spoke up.

            Gia sent her friend a glare.  "Lucky." She muttered in warning.  She looked back up at Jason who wasn't even fazed by Lucky's comment.  "I'll remember that.  Have a great day."

            "You too." Jason said.  He gave Lucky a look and then left the diner with his purchase.

            "What the hell was that all about?" Gia demanded after Jason was out of sight.

            "I could ask you the same thing." Lucky said.

            "I told you…we talked the night of the breakup.  I know what he is going through.  I wanted to make sure he was okay." Gia said.  She felt like she shouldn't have to explain herself to her friend.  "He's a nice guy Lucky.  It's about time you got over your anger at him for what happened with Elizabeth.  You're happy with Sarah."

            "Let's just drop it." Lucky said.  He hated when he fought with Gia.  He motioned for the bill.  "I'm going to go develop these prints." He said indicating the camera bag by his feet.  "I call you tomorrow so you can come see them."

            "Sarah will be home, right?" Gia asked. Lucky and Sarah had gotten a cottage when they decided they were ready to move in together.  Lucky had put a dark room in his basement so he could develop his pictures at home.

            "She should be." Lucky said.  "Why don't you come over after dinner?  We can go over the prints and you and Sarah can catch up."

            "Sounds great." Gia said looking at her watch.  It was the middle of the afternoon and she was ready to head back to the Brownstone.  She kissed Lucky's cheek and exited Kelly's.  

            It was still hot out as she walked back to her apartment.  She wished she and Jason could have talked longer.  She wondered how he really was…not just how he said he was.  Did he still get upset every once and awhile like her?  Or had he moved on?  Maybe she would get her chance sometime.

            She opened the door to her room and went through her mail.  Most of it was junk but she was happy to see that she got the magazine she was subscribed to.  Lying down on her couch she began to flip through it.  

            Her eyelids began to feel heavy.  She gave in and closed them.  Just a small nap….

            ****

            Gia opened her eyes.  The first thing she saw was her television.  Confused, she sat up to see that she was on her couch.  She stretched her arms into the air and groaned.  She felt completely rested.  She reached for the remote to see if she could catch the evening news.

            The sight of the morning news greeted her.  Confusion overwhelmed her as she looked at the clock on her end table.  "Seven in the morning!" Gia stood up.  She had slept through the rest of the afternoon and into the evening.  She had slept all night.  She had slept for about sixteen hours!  She had remembered feeling a little tired but not enough to sleep that long.  

            She opened her door and headed down the hall.  She knew Marcus had to work so he would be up by now.  She knocked on the door.  

            Marcus opened it a few moments later and was shocked and surprised at the same time.  "What are you doing up so early?"

            "I had a good night's sleep." She said. That's an understatement…

            "Why don't you come in?" Marcus asked opening the door wider so she could enter.  "I made bacon and eggs and I'll split it with you."

            Gia nodded and took a seat at the table.  Marcus returned with a plate that he sat down in front of her.  She smiled and then picked up her fork.  She was glad she came over.

            The smell of the food hit her.  She didn't understand why but suddenly she felt nauseous.  She pushed the plate away and shook her head to try and shake off the feeling.

            "Gia?" Marcus asked.

            She didn't answer, instead bolting from table into his bathroom.  Marcus followed and found her throwing up in his toilet.  

            He didn't know what else to do.  Dropping to his knees, he rubbed his sister's back as she continued to empty her stomach.  He started to calm her down and then reached for a cloth for her to wipe face.  

            When she was done she let her brother wrap her arms around her as they sat on the bathroom floor.  "I must be coming down with flu." She said.  But she knew that she was lying.  Between her fainting spell, her long sleep and her vomiting she knew that there was something really wrong with her.


	6. Part Six

Part Six  

            Marcus placed a kiss on his sister's forehead.  He had taken her back to her room at the Brownstone and tucked her into bed.  "I left the pitcher of orange juice on your bedside table.  Promise me that you'll have it empty by the time I get home." 

            Gia nodded.  She let her brother treat her like she was a child again because she knew that he was worried about her.  Heck, she was worried about herself! She hoped it was nothing serious.  She watched her brother leave and then leaned back against her pillow.  She waited a few minutes and then slowly made her way to her bathroom so she could brush away that acid taste in her mouth. 

            She looked in the mirror and groaned.  For a person who had slept sixteen hours she looked like death warmed over.  Big black circles outlined her eyes and she looked pale. Makeup would hide that. Maybe her initial diagnosis was right…maybe she was getting the flu.  She rinsed out her mouth and threw herself back on her bed.

            She was determined to make it over to Lucky and Sarah's that afternoon.  She would just take it easy until then.

            ****

            Sarah was finishing putting away the dishes when Lucky came into the kitchen.  She looked back at him.  "Is Gia coming this afternoon?" 

            Lucky nodded.  "I just got off the phone with her.  She should be over anytime now." 

            Sarah smiled.  She and Gia were friends but they were nowhere as close as Lucky and Gia.  Most girls would be jealous of a relationship like but Sarah knew whom Lucky loved. 

            "She is going to love the photos for the fall campaign." Lucky announced.  He placed a thick envelope on the table.  "Mom will too."

            "Oh let me see." Sarah squealed reaching for the envelope which Lucky pulled away.  

            "Wait for Gia!" He laughed.  

            "You know, I am glad that Gia has you." Sarah said sitting across from him.   "After what happened between Nikolas and her she was looking for a good friend.  I am glad it's you." She took his hand.  "She got lucky."

            Lucky smiled at her.  "That's nice of you to say.  I'm glad she's my friend too.  We may not have always gotten along and she may have done some bad things but when it comes down to it she's a pretty good person."

            "I just don't understand Elizabeth." Sarah said.  "When Jason first came back to town she said that she would never play with anyone's heart.  She played with Jason's and Gia's.  And she seems to have no remorse."

            "I guess none of us really knew her." Lucky commented. "But Nikolas understands her." He said mocking Elizabeth.  He had confronted his brother a week after the breakup after he found Gia crying outside of the Brownstone.  His brother and his ex both had the same story.  They understood each other. 

            The doorbell rang and Lucky sprang up.  He pointed to the envelope.  "No peaking!"

            "I promise." Sarah reluctantly agreed. She heard Lucky greet Gia at the door and then the two appeared in the kitchen.  Sarah frowned a little at Gia's appearance.  She looked like she hadn't slept in awhile.  "Hey you…remember what I said about a good night's sleep."

            "I think I overslept.  That's not good for you either." Gia plopped down in a chair at the table.  She had managed to eat a little something for dinner and was feeling a lot better.  Maybe she just had one of those 24-hour bugs.  She touched the envelope on the table.  "Are those my photos?"

            Lucky nodded.  "There amazing Gia.  Some of the best I have taken yet." He spread them out over the table.  

            Gia had to admit they were pretty good.  "Then again, I never expect anything less than 100% perfection from my photographer." She said picking up one of her.  Her red dress blended in with fall leaves.  She was looking up at the sun with her arms outstretched.  The wind had rustled her dress.  "I really like this one."

            "I do too." Lucky said looking over her shoulder.  "I think it will definitely be one of the candidates for the final ad.  You know at first I thought this Princess of Seasons idea was pretty corny but looking at these photos I can't get over how great you look."

            "Stop gushing, Lucky." Gia commanded pouring over the other pictures.  "Make sure you tell me which one Laura picks."

            "So how are you feeling today?" Lucky asked.

            "Yeah, Lucky told me that you collapsed during the shoot." Sarah sounded concerned.  "He said that you didn't eat dinner.  That's dangerous, Gia."

            "Save me the lecture, okay?" Gia begged.  "I think it was the heat…" She trailed off.  Sarah was her friend and she was also a doctor.  She might be able to give her some insight to what was bothering her.  "Although, now I am not so sure." She told her friends about her long sleep and being sick to her stomach that morning.

            "If I didn't know better, it sounds like your pregnant." Lucky joked.

            Gia and Sarah both had wide eyed stares.  Gia felt herself begin to panic.  Pregnant!

            "It was just a joke.  I'm sure it's just the flu or something." Lucky said noticing the look on the women's faces.

            Pregnant! Gia couldn't be pregnant.  She had been with Nikolas since the middle of the summer and they always used to protection…

            Jason! Gia moaned and put her head on the table.

            "Gia, is this a possibility?" Sarah asked watching her friend in distress.  

            "It could be." Gia said.  She thought carefully about her night with Jason.  Everything had been so fast and so passionate she really hadn't remembered all the little details.  She concentrated.  Nope, they hadn't used protection.  "Oh God, it could be."

            Sarah put her hand on Gia's back, looking at Lucky.  Both could tell Gia was very upset about the possibility of her being pregnant.  "Honey, it's okay.  We can go to the hospital right now and then we'll know for sure.  You have been under a lot of stress lately.  When you're stressed out your immune system isn't as strong and it's easier for viruses to get a good hold on you.  This is the first time you've felt like this."

            Gia nodded.  "It's the first time I've thrown up in the morning but I have been tired a lot lately.  I guess I thought it was because I was trying to get used to having a whole new life.  You know, like living in a new place, developing a new routine.  I didn't sleep that well when I first came to Port Charles."

            The three stood up and went outside to get into Gia's car.  She handed Lucky the keys.  "You know, I really don't think I want to drive." She said crawling into the passenger seat.

            ****

            Lucky and Sarah waited outside while a doctor examined Gia.  She lay there staring at the ceiling.  She couldn't be pregnant!  She wasn't ready for this.  She hadn't planned this.  She wanted children but she thought that was a few years off.  She and Nikolas planned to have at least four but only after he had taken over Cassadine Industries completely and after she could give up modeling.  Plus, she wasn't in a relationship right now.  She blinked back a few tears and sat up.  "Well?"

            "We are going to run a urine test." Her doctor explained.  She was a kind older woman who could tell right away that Gia was frightened by the idea.  "It should take about an hour for the results.  I could call you."

            "My friend, Sarah Webber, is resident here.  She has her pager with her and she asked if you would page her so we know the results are in." Gia explained.  

            "That would be fine." Dr. Meadows put a hand on Gia's shoulder.  "No matter what the results are things will work out in the end.  You'll see."

            "I hope you're right." Gia said.  The doctor left and Gia changed back into her clothes.  She slowly went back out to her where her friends were waiting.  Lucky put his arm around her and pulled her close.  

            "Let's go down to the cafeteria and get you something to eat." Sarah suggested.

            Gia just nodded and allowed them to escort her to get some food.  When they were seated, Gia poked at her fruit cup.  "I can't believe this.  Things were looking up, you know.   I was really happy…"

            "And now you're worried that you are going to have to deal with Nikolas again." Lucky finished for her.

            Gia's head shot up.  She had to remind herself that she hadn't told either of them about Jason.  She knew that it if she was pregnant it had to be Jason's baby.  They had unprotected sex.  She and Nikolas were always so careful.  Now would be the time to tell them.  She shook her head.  "No…if I am pregnant." She stuttered over the words not wanting to say the phrase 'I am pregnant'.  "If it's true…then the baby isn't Nikolas'."

            "What?" Lucky and Sarah both said at the same time.

            "You guys promise not to be mad at me?" Gia asked.  When they both nodded, she continued.  "When I went to see Jason to tell him about Nikolas and Elizabeth, we ended up sleeping together…without protection."

            Neither of her friends knew what to say.  

            "How could I be so stupid?" Gia cried.  "I didn't think about the consequences when we kissed.  I just wanted to be held.  He wanted the same thing.  It was a one night stand…and now look what happened!"  She brushed away a few tears.  She looked from Lucky to Sarah.  "You guys aren't mad that I didn't tell you?"

            "It's your business who you sleep with." Sarah pointed out.  "If you are pregnant, are you going to tell Jason?"

            "I can't think about that right now." Gia admitted.  She forced a smile and popped a piece of fruit in her mouth.  "Can we just talk about something fun?"  Lucky started to talk about his sister's crush on one of the actors from 7th Heaven.  She was barely aware of what he was saying as she sat in a numb.  The minutes seemed to take forever.  She felt like she had been sitting there all day when Sarah's pager finally went off.

            The three fell silent and looked at each other.

            "The moment of truth." Gia said as she forced herself to stand.  They made the way back to Dr. Meadows' office.  Gia looked back at Lucky and Sarah.  "Come in with me?"

            She found Dr. Meadows writing out a prescription.  That had to be a good sign right.  Maybe she had some kind of virus and needed medication.  "Well?" 

            "I don't know if this is good news or not…but you're pregnant." Dr. Meadows said ripping off the prescription.

            Gia felt herself fall back against Lucky.  He was there to hold her up.  She took a deep breath and repeated her diagnosis.  "Pregnant…"

            "I want you to come in sometime this week for a full examination.  I should be able to tell you how far along you are." Dr. Meadows gave her the prescription.  "This is for prenatal vitamins.  I also want you to take some rest and begin to follow a strict diet.  You fainting spell and extreme exhaustion were your body telling you to slow down and look after this baby."

            Gia nodded and looked back at her friends.  "Can we go?"

            Lucky thanked the doctor and helped Gia out to her car.  She was in a state of shock.  He and Sarah got her prescription filled while Gia stood in the pharmacy staring at a picture of a mother holding a baby.  Could she do that?  

            She asked them to take her back to the Brownstone.  Once inside her apartment she turned back to them.  "I really just want to be alone right now.  I just need to think." She hugged them both.  "Thank you."

            "If you need anything, we're here." Lucky reminded her.  "I mean anything.  If you want someone to talk to or just someone to sit with you…call me."

            She nodded and closed the door.  She sank against it and felt tears slid down her face.  Her hands went to her stomach where her baby was growing. Her baby with Jason…

            How was she going to tell him?  She barely talked to him so she just couldn't walk up to him and announce that she was pregnant.  

            "I'm so screwed." She said walking over to the couch.  She pulled out her prescription and looked at the vitamins.  Everything seemed surreal to her.  She felt like she was in a dream and she would wake up any moment.

            She jumped when someone knocked on the door.

            "Gia!" 

            Marcus! Gia bit her lip.  She couldn't face him…not yet.  Maybe if she kept silent he would think she was sleeping and leave her be.

            But that was not the case.  "Gia, open up! I want to see if you're alright.  If you don't open up I'm going to get Bobbie to come with the key."

            Gia slowly made her way to the door and opened it.

            Marcus took in her tear stained face.  He felt his stomach flip.  What was wrong with his baby sister?  "Gia?"

            "Come in, Marcus." Gia said opening the door wider. She couldn't hide it from him.  Soon everyone would know.  She went back over to couch and sat back down.  Marcus sat next to her, confused.

            "What's going on Gia?" Marcus asked, noticing the prescription bag.  "Are you sick?"

            "Marcus…I'm pregnant."


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven 

            Marcus shot up faster than Gia had seen in her life.  She couldn't make out any of the words as he sputtered.  Finally she heard one word clearly.  "PREGNANT?"  He looked down at her hoping that she would say it was just a cruel joke.

            "It's true." Gia admitted.  "I found out today."  The way her brother was looking at her…she felt so ashamed.  "Marcus…"

            "Gia, how could you be so irresponsible?" He cried, pacing back and forth in front of her.  "You're life is about to change so fast.  How could you do this to yourself?"

            In her state of shock and despair, Gia managed to find some of her old fire.  "I didn't exactly ask for this, Marcus.  And I certainly didn't do this myself!"

            Marcus grabbed her phone.  "I can't believe this." He was dialing numbers and staring at his little sister.  She had reverted back to her state of despair, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.  

            "Who are you calling?" She asked, scrubbing her face with her shirt to get rid of the tears. She wanted to stop crying.  

            Marcus just shook his head and spoke into the phone.  "Could you come over here please?  I'm at Gia's.  Yeah, I need you to stay until I get back."  He hung up the phone.  "Mom is on her way over."

            "MARCUS!" Gia cried.  Telling her brother was one thing…telling her mother was another.  

            "You are going to tell her what you just told me." Marcus instructed.  "And if you don't then I will when I get back.  I'm not going to be long!"

            "Where are you going?" Gia's emotions were all over the place.  She was still in shock over the baby.  She was upset at her brother's reaction and angry with him for his lack of support.  Suddenly she thought of the baby…the first time since had first told her brother.  All this couldn't be good for the baby.  

            He sat down in Gia's chair and ran his hand over his head.  "Oh baby…" He mumbled.  "You're too young."

            Gia bit her lip. She could tell that he was disappointed in her and upset for her at the same time.  

            "You had so much possibility." Marcus continued to speak softer.  "But you're life is going to change."

            Gia leaned back against the couch. How could she answer that?  She knew he was right.  Her life was in for some major changes.  She needed his support though and right now she wasn't sure she was getting it.  

            The siblings sat in silence waiting for their mother to show up.  Gia knew things were about to get worse.  The knock came on the door and Gia felt a feeling of dread washing over her.  Her brother may be bigger but her mother was scarier.  She had a way of making Gia feel extremely bad about herself.              

            Marcus opened it and Florence walked in.  She could tell by the way Marcus had sounded on the phone that something was wrong.  She looked at the faces of her children and her suspicions were confirmed.

            "Gia has something to tell you." Marcus said.  "And I've got to be somewhere but I'll be back in a half an hour." He looked at Gia.  "Remember what I said."

            Gia numbly watched her brother leave.  She looked at her mother who was standing there demanding an explanation.  She gathered all the strength she had left.  "Mom, sit down."

            Florence shook her head.  "If you're telling me to sit down then it must be something bad and I'll just stand up anyway. What have you gone and done this time?"

            Gia felt her anger bubble over.  "Oh yes, you daughter is a monumental screw up.  You always assume that I've done something wrong.  It's nice to know that I have my mother's support."

            "Gia, I do support you and I love you." Florence's tone was softer.  "I haven't always agreed with your choices.  And to come over here and see you in tears and your brother angry I have to suspect the worst."

            "Mom, I want you to know before I say this…that I never planned this and I never thought it was going to happen." She braced herself. "I'm pregnant."

            She had successfully stunned her mother into silence.  It was one of the few times she had ever done that in her life.  Florence stood there for a moment before sinking into the chair that Taggert had minutes ago.  "You know this for sure?"

            Gia nodded. "I had a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

            Florence just shook her head.  Her daughter watched her closely and soon realized that her mother was crying.

            "Mom…" Gia whispered, unsure of what else to say.

            "Gia, I wanted so much for you." Florence said. "I wanted to give you and Marcus what I never had.  I wanted you to be successful in life."

            "And you can never seem to get it through you're head that I am happy in my life.  I have everything I want.  I'm a model…it's not a lawyer, but it makes me happy! Doesn't that count with you at all?" The pregnancy seemed forgotten for a moment as mother and daughter slipped into a familiar argument.

            "And now this." Florence threw her hands up.  "Where did I go wrong?"

            "Mom!" Gia stood up.  "You did nothing wrong in raising me.  You're only mistake was thinking that you could plan my life out and expect me to follow it to the exact detail.  I am not a puppet for which you can live your life through!"

            Florence looked at her daughter standing before her, visibly shaking.  Her face was tear stained and Florence could see that she was stressed to the maximum limit.  She stood up as well, and placed her hands on Gia's arms. "Sit down.  This isn't good for the baby."

            Gia complied.  She leaned against the couch and closed her eyes.  How much more of this was she supposed to take?

            Her mother sat next her and paused for a moment.  She let her daughter catch her breath before continuing. "Think of your cousin Carrie."

            "Not this story again."

            "Yes this story again." Florence shot back.  "Because it's very relevant now!  Do you know how hard it is for Carrie to go to school, work on her job, and raise a five year old son?"

            "I'm sure you're going to tell me." Gia said.

            "She has no time for friends and every cent she makes goes towards buying Lance clothing, food and what ever else she needs.  She hasn't got much money for herself.  No fancy clothes, like the ones you're fond of…"

            "Mom, there are so many differences between Carrie and I." Gia said, her frustration mounting again.  "First of all, she was sixteen when she got pregnant with Lance.  I'm twenty.  Second off, she was still in high school and working towards college.  I am done with school.  I am not going to college anywhere in future.  Thirdly, Carrie had to get a job when she found out so was pregnant.  I already have a job and very healthy salary.  I am not exactly hard up for money…"

            Florence wanted to roll her eyes at her daughter's logic.  "Next thing you'll be telling me is that unlike Carrie, the father of the baby is going to be there to help out.  Even though he cheated on you and seems very happy with Ms. Webber."

            Her mother's words cut through her. Then she shook her head.  "Nikolas will having nothing to do with this baby…"

            "Even though he should." Florence sighed.

            "He'll have nothing to do with this baby because he's not the father." Gia stunned her mother for the second time in less than an hour.  

            "Nikolas Cassadine, the so called love of your life, is not the father of your baby?" Her mother asked evenly.

            "No, mother he is not." Gia said matching her mother's tone.

            "Well, then who is?" Florence demanded.

            "You don't know him." Gia said determined to hold her secret for now.

            "Did you know him?" Florence cried.

            "Of course." Gia said not really lying.  She didn't know him well but it wasn't like she had sex with some nameless guy.  "I don't sleep around, Mom.  It was right after I broke up with Nikolas and I was upset.  It was a one time thing."

            "What's his name?" Florence demanded.

            "You don't know him and that's all I am going to tell you for now." Gia stood up.  "I am tired and I am stressed.  And believe you me; you're not helping one bit.  I'm going to take a bath."

            "GIA!" 

            She ignored her mother's cry and went into her bathroom.  She turned both taps on full blast so the sound of the water would drown out her sobs.   Her mother didn't seem to understand that she needed her more than ever.

            ****

            Nikolas closed the folder.  He had enough work for the evening.  He had a special night planned for he and Elizabeth.  A little riding…a little wine, and then the big question.  He knew it was really soon after his engagement to Gia, but he truly loved Elizabeth and was hoping to make her his wife.  

            Right now she was finishing up at shift at Kelly's.  He hoped after they became engaged that she would quit her job there.  She wouldn't have to worry about money ever again.  He had another surprise in store for her.  He had one of the older bedrooms transformed into a studio so she could take up painting again.  He had kept the project under lock and key in hopes of really surprising her.

            He opened the desk drawer and pulled out the ring box.  Popping it open, he admired the diamond he had selected for Elizabeth.  It was so different from the ring he had given Gia…

            He heard shouting and then the office door burst open.  He stood up when Taggert entered with two of her servants on his tail.   They both looked at Nikolas and he motioned for them to leave.  He would take care of this.   He put the ring box down on the desk, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Taggert.

            "I can't believe you Cassadine." Marcus cried.  "You are already proposing to Elizabeth Webber.  It hasn't even been two months since you stomped on my sister's heart."

            "We had this conversation already.  I didn't want to hurt Gia, but I couldn't help my feelings.  The heart wants what the heart wants…" Nikolas said.  He didn't get to finish his sentence.  Taggert's fist connected with his jaw sending the prince falling backwards to the floor.  Momentarily stunned, Nikolas rubbed his face.  He glared up at Marcus.  "So that's how the PCPD work…maybe I should call up Mac about some assault charges…" He stood up and reached for the phone.

            Marcus grabbed his wrist and hung the phone up.  "No, what you are going to do is take some responsibility for your actions for once.  You are not going to completely abandon Gia, especially not now."

            Nikolas was confused.  "Taggert, we broke up…"

            "And now she's pregnant with you're child." Marcus shouted.  "Don't think for one moment that I am going to let you get away with not helping my sister out of this mess."

            "Taggert, I…"

            "What is going on here?" Elizabeth declared from the door.

            "You have some things to discuss with your girlfriend…or should I say fiancé." Taggert looked back at Elizabeth.  "But I'll be back.  And you want to believe that I am not going to give up until Gia gets what she deserves."  As he passed Elizabeth, he muttered one last comment.  "I just hope, for your sake, that he doesn't get your pregnant and then leave you for someone else."

            When he was gone, Elizabeth looked at Nikolas.  "Is this true?"

            Nikolas shook his head.  "I'm not the father." He had tried to tell Taggert that back the cop was too infuriated.  

            "How do you know?" Elizabeth asked.

            "We always used condoms." Nikolas informed her.

            "They aren't 100% full proof." Elizabeth reminded him.  The thought Gia being pregnant with Nikolas' child scared her.  A permanent tie would be formed and she couldn't help but not like it.

            "I am betting this baby has a different father." He said remembering the day Gia taunted him about her night with Jason.  He hadn't told anyone else, not even Elizabeth.  He didn't want to have to admit that he was hurt by what she had done even though he loved Elizabeth.  "It will all come out sooner or later." He pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her forehead.  His plans for the night felt like they were spoiled.  Elizabeth was in no mood to be romanced, proposed to, or surprised with a studio.  He sighed.  He hoped the truth would come out soon.

            ****    

            Gia was drying herself off when she heard the door open.  Now Marcus was back.  "Great double team." She pulled on her purple fuzzy bathrobe and pressed her ear to the door.  She may as well know what she was up against.

            "She refuses to name the father of the baby." Her mother declared.

            "Are we sure it's not Cassadine?" Marcus asked.

            "She said so herself." Florence sighed.  "My baby is in a mess."

            "Maybe it's Lucky Spencer…"

            Gia opened the door and stood with arms crossed.  Her family looked at her and fell silent.  "I can assure you it's not Lucky Spencer."

            "Maybe you don't want to tell us because you are friends with Sarah and don't want to see her hurt.  You've been spending a lot of time with Lucky." Marcus pointed out.

            "Because he's my friend…he's like a brother to me." Gia cried.  "And you think I would hurt Sarah like that.  I know what it feels like…"         

            "What about Zander Smith?" Marcus asked.

            "I barely know him." Gia cried.  She barely knew Jason too…but that wasn't the point.

            "Do I know him?" Marcus asked.

            "Yes." Gia admitted.  "But you're a cop, you know everyone in town."

            "Tell me, Gia." Marcus demanded.

             "Or what?" Gia asked.  "You'll arrest me and take me that interrogation room so you can turn up the heat?"

            "Please." Florence pleaded.

            "No." Gia was resolved. She wasn't telling her family anything given the mood they were in.  If Marcus knew Jason was the father she was sure that he would boil him in a vat of oil.  

            Florence just shook her head again.  "While I was alone I was thinking…and I think it's time we sent Gia back to Brooklyn."


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight

            "WHAT?" Gia cried. "If you think that you can send me back to Brooklyn like I am a child you are sadly mistaken."

            "Gia please listen to me." Florence said putting her hands up in defense.  "Hear me out and then you can say what you like. I learned a long time ago that my efforts to get you to go back to Brooklyn to stay were not going to work.  But I would like you to go now…not to stay for good.  I want you to stay with your cousin Carrie for awhile.  I want you to see what you are getting into.  You can help her out with Lance and get to know what you are about to start.  I've called her…"

            "Great, you told her." Gia cried.  "Why don't you just put out an ad so the whole world will know?"

            "Gia, hear you mother out." Marcus commanded.

            Florence continued.  "I've called her and she said that it would be alright for you to stay with her for awhile.  There is a bus leaving tomorrow morning…"

            "Tomorrow morning?" Gia cried.  "I can't just pick and leave like this.  I have friends…Deception."

            "I am sure you're boss won't mind if you take awhile to yourself.  Besides if you choose to have this baby then you might not be able to keep your job…"

            "What do you mean if I choose?" Gia demanded.

            "I want you to keep all your options open." Florence said.

            "And that is never going to be one of them." Gia said firmly.  "I can't believe you even suggested it!" 

            "You're right." Florence admitted.  "Look, honey, just make a few calls to Laura and your friends.  You don't have to tell them why…you can say it's a family emergency. Please please get on that bus tomorrow to go to your cousin's."

            Gia sighed.  A week with her cousin might do her some good.  She could get away from the disappointing tones of her mother and brother.  She could think clearly and decide where she was going with this.  "Alright."

            Florence and Marcus both visibly relaxed.  "Good." Florence said.  "I'll help you pack and then get you into bed.  You need the rest.  I'll sleep on the couch."

            "Mom…"

            "Don't argue." Florence commanded.  

            "I'll come over in the morning to get you to the bus station." Marcus kissed her forehead, his first warm gesture towards her since she had announced her pregnancy.  He kissed his mother in a similar fashion and then went back to his own apartment.  

            Gia called Lucky first telling him her plan.  He understood and promised he wouldn't tell his mother about the pregnancy.  She then talked to Laura and said she needed some time to handle a family emergency.  Laura was understanding as well.  She helped her mother pack some clothes.  Her mother insisted on packing two suitcases and her Gia wondered how long they planned to keep her at Carrie's.  

            She crawled into bed an hour later and sighed.  Her hand went to her abdomen.  First the first time in awhile, she thought of Jason.  What would he think of this mess?  Would he even want anything to do with her?  She figured sooner or later she would have to tell him.  

            ****

            Nikolas Cassadine got off the launch and started to walk the docks.  He stopped short when he saw Jason and Sonny standing there discussing business.  Both men looked up and spotted the prince.  Nikolas saw no emotion on Sonny's face but he saw anger written all over Jason's.  He had managed to avoid Jason for the longest time.  He figured that he would end up with a pair of cement shoes if he angered Jason anymore.  

            He saw Sonny nod and then disappear leaving him with Jason alone on the docks.  He felt a little nervous.

            "Cassadine." Jason muttered.

            "Jason." Nikolas answered back.

            "I really don't have much to say to you." Jason began.  "Elizabeth says you make her happy, so good for you.  I don't understand why you had to hurt Gia though."

            "So you must have heard by now." Nikolas said.  He was glad that the mess was starting clean itself up.  "I guess congratulations are in order."

            "For what?" Jason asked confused.

            "Oh, she didn't tell you." Nikolas said.

            "Who?" Jason asked.  "What didn't she tell me?  Does this have something to do with Elizabeth?"

            "No, Gia." Nikolas told him.

            "What about her?"

            "She's pregnant with your child." Nikolas said simply.

            Jason froze as the words washed over him.  Gia was pregnant?  "She told you this."

            Nikolas shook his head.  "Taggert paid me a visit last night." He touched his jaw where he was sure a bruise was forming.  "He thinks I'm the father but Gia and I were careful.  Were Gia and you careful?"

            Jason's face showed his anger.  "That's none of your business." He already knew the answer.  Neither of them were thinking that night and he knew that no protection was used.  He ran his hands through his hair.  "You stay away from Gia."

            "I have no problem with that." Nikolas said as he walked away.  

            Jason was left standing on the docks looking out at the water. He was going to be a father…

            ****

            Gia waited patiently for Lucky to pick up.  She was sitting in the living room of her cousin's tiny apartment.  Carrie was at one of her classes and Lance was at school right now.  She had been instructed by her twenty one year old cousin to walk to the school around 3:00 to pick the little boy up.  She had an hour to kill and a strong urge to call her friend. They hadn't really got to talk the night before.  How could they?  Her mother was breathing down her neck dictating her every move.  She couldn't voice her feelings.

            "Lucky Spencer."

            "It's about time." Gia said jokingly.  "I counted ten rings."

            "I was outside." Lucky informed her.  "How are you?"

            "I can't believe I am back in Brooklyn." Gia sighed.  "I can hear the traffic outside my window.  I couldn't hear that at the Brownstone.  Worst of all, being here reminds of how much my mother tried to run my life.  She's doing it again."

            "I take it this was her idea." Lucky said.

            "You got that right.  My cousin has a child and my mom wants me to see how much of a struggle it will be to raise a baby." Gia sat down on her cousin's couch and cradled the phone in her ear.  "I think Mom and Marcus sent me away because they can't stand the sight of me."

            "They were hard on you?" Lucky asked.

            "I am officially a worse disappointment then I was before.  According to Marcus, I have no more potential.  And according to my mom, all her dreams for me are now up in smoke.  You should have seen the looks on their faces.  I never wanted to run and hide more."  Gia shuddered at the memory.

            "Sarah and I talked last night and we want you to know that no matter what happens we will support you every step of the way."

            "Thanks Lucky." Gia was starting to feel better.  Her friends tended to do that to her.  "Marcus thought you were the father for a moment."

            "Really." Lucky sounded shocked and Gia couldn't help but laugh.  "I hope you corrected him."

            "Of course I did." Gia cried.  "I told him it wasn't Nikolas', it wasn't yours, and it wasn't Zander's."

            "Zander?" Lucky repeated.

            "Marcus was running out of names fast." Gia said.  "I didn't tell them it was Jason's."

            "Did you tell Jason?" Lucky asked.

            Gia let out a huge sigh.  "No.  I went to bed and thought about it.  I speak to the guy once and awhile.  The conversation you saw the other day was the longest one we had since the morning after we slept together.  How do you tell someone you barely know that you are carrying their child?"

            "You have to tell him sooner or later." Lucky said.  As much as he disliked Jason he knew that Gia had to let him know.

            "I know." Gia said.  "I just don't know what will happen.  Will he take care of the baby?  Will he tell me to get the hell out?  I don't know…"

            "I can tell you this about Jason.  When Carly was pregnant with Michael she told everyone that the baby was Jason's.  For awhile, everyone believed it and Jason helped Carly raise the baby.  He was very good with Michael.  He is still good with Michael." He said remembering a time where he saw his second cousin and Jason in the park not to long ago.  "He'll help you Gia."

            "I just need time to think." Gia admitted.  She looked at the clock.  "I have to go.  My cousin's son goes to school a few blocks down.  I have to go down and pick him up.  I'll talk to you soon."

            "Okay." Lucky said.  "By the way, mom picked the picture that you really liked for the ad campaign."

            Gia smiled a little.  "Thanks for telling me.  Bye."

            "Bye."

            Gia hung up and got her coat.  She deposited the keys to apartment in her pocket and started to the school.  She remembered when she was a kid and Marcus walked her to the very same school.  Well, she wasn't a kid anymore, she reminded herself.  In fact, she was going to have a kid of her own…

            ****

            Sonny opened the door of his penthouse at half past three.  Jason was standing there with a strange look on his face.  "Jason…"

            Jason didn't answer Sonny.  He just walked in and sat down.  After Nikolas left him on the docks he had walked around Port Charles thinking about what was said between them.  Was it really true?  

            He had tried to locate Gia, but had no luck.  He decided to come back and talk to his friends.  He needed to hear what they thought.

            Sonny shut the door and again said Jason's name.  Carly came downstairs and noticed the looks on both her husband's and friend's faces.

            "What's going on?" She questioned.

            "She's pregnant." Jason muttered.

            "Who?" Sonny asked.  "Elizabeth?"

            Carly understood.  Jason had asked Carly not to say anything about Gia to Sonny and she had complied.  "Gia." She corrected.

            Sonny looked at his wife.  "Gia?  Nikolas broke up with Gia even though she's pregnant."

            "Nikolas isn't the father." Jason said.  "I am."

            Sonny was confused now.  Didn't Nikolas cheat on Gia and not the other way around?  He could tell that Carly knew what was going on.  "Someone want to fill me in."

            "When Gia told me about Elizabeth and Nikolas we ended up sleeping together.  It was a one time thing.  We both decided to forget about it but now it looks like the consequences of our actions are coming back to haunt us." Jason said.  

            "Gia told you she was pregnant?" Carly asked coming to sit next to her friend.  She could tell her was shocked.

            "Nikolas did.  Apparently Taggert thought the baby was his so he punched him."

            "Good for Taggert." Carly said more to herself.  She looked back at Jason.  "Have you talked to Gia?  For confirmation?"

            "That's the thing…" Jason said.  "I can't find Gia.  I went to her place at the Brownstone and knocked on the door for awhile.  No one answered and Bobbie showed up to say that Gia had a family emergency.  She didn't know where she went.  I can't really ask Taggert."

            "Does Taggert know you're the father?" Sonny asked.

            "I doubt it or he would have been over here to arrest me for something." Jason pointed out.  "I don't know who else to ask but I have to know.  I have to see her.  We need to talk about this."

            "I can find her for you." Sonny said.

            Jason looked up at his friend.  "Would you?"

            Sonny's hand was already on the phone.  "I'm on it."

            Jason turned back to Carly. "I can't imagine how scared Gia must be right now."

            "I wonder why she didn't tell you." Carly said.

            "She and I barely know one another.  I imagine she was afraid of my reaction.  For all she knows I might have told her I didn't believe her." Jason said.  "I told her a few times that if she needed anything that she could come to me but until she knows me better she may have trouble believing that."

            Sonny hung up the phone.  "I got some people looking into the airport, and bus station.  If she bought a ticket from either place we should know by morning."

            Jason nodded.  He had an overwhelming desire to talk to Gia right away but he knew it may take some time to find her.  Carly put her hand on his arm.  He smiled at her, glad to have good friends.

            Another knock came on the door and Sonny opened it.  He was surprised to see Lucky Spencer standing there.

            "Johnny said that Jason was in here." Lucky told Sonny.  He walked into the penthouse, feeling uncomfortable.  He didn't get along with Sonny or Jason that well.  Plus, his relationship with Carly was rocky, although she was trying to improve it.  "I really shouldn't be doing this. You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone where you heard this."

            "Is this about Gia?" Jason asked.

            Lucky nodded.  "I can tell you where she is staying."

            Jason stood up.  "Where?"

            "With her cousin, Carrie Baker, in Brooklyn." Lucky said.  "I told you that because Gia's my friend.  Her family isn't really being that supportive.  She needs someone to help her out.  And she's afraid to tell you Jason.  She afraid that you might treat her like her family is."

            Sonny was on the phone getting the address for Carrie Baker.  Jason was putting his jacket on.  As soon as he got the address he was going.

            "I warning you, Jason.  If you upset her I will make you pay." Lucky promised.  "I only told you this because I know how you are with Michael.  I know you'll do the right thing."

            Sonny wrote the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Jason.  He didn't even have chance to say anything.  Jason was out the door.            

            "Thank you for telling Lucky." Carly said to her cousin.  "You have no idea how much it was tearing him up not knowing where Gia was."

            "I do anything for a friend." Lucky said.  "I wasn't doing Jason any favors…just Gia."

            ****

            Gia looked up as her cousin came out of her son's room.  "He's asleep?"

            Carrie nodded.  "He told me that he had a good time with you while I was at school."

            "He's a sweetheart." Gia admitted.  "It isn't hard to like him."

            Carrie beamed.  She was glad that Lance went down early.  She would have chance to talk to her cousin.  "Gia…"

            The model could tell by the tone of Carrie's voice what was next.  "Please don't, Carrie."

            "I just want you to know that the smiling face you saw today is just one side of Lance.  He's not happy all the time.  Some days he is so fussy I just want to walk out the door.  But I can't because I am his mother and I'm all he has got." Carrie said, sitting on the couch next to her.  "It's hard."

            "I know.  I'm not naïve." Gia shot back, feeling her defenses come up.  

            "You're going to have the father's help?" Carrie asked.

            Gia was also suspicious.  She wouldn't put it past her mother to use Carrie to get Jason's name out of her.  "Can we not talk about this?"  Before Carrie could answer the doorbell rang.  

            Carrie wondered who would show up in the evening.  Gia was the closest so she went down the tiny hall to answer the door.

            "Jason…" Gia breathed when she saw who it was.


	9. Part Nine

Part Nine

            Jason looked as nervous as she did.  He looked her over looking for any signs that she was pregnant with his child.  He knew it was too soon but he couldn't help it.  She looked healthy…well except for the dark circles under her eyes.  "Can we talk?"

            Gia had a frightened look on her face.  "Not here."

            "Who is it?" Carrie called down the hall.

            Gia shut the door and looked back at her cousin.  "It's Maria.  You don't remember her, do you?  She was a friend of mine from school.  I saw her earlier at the school when she was there to pick up her cousin.  She said she might drop by." Gia realized how easy lying was for her.  She didn't know whether to be ashamed or proud.

"She wants to know if I'll go down to café on the corner for a chat and a bite to eat."  Gia grabbed her coat.  "I shouldn't be long."

            "Gia." Carrie said.  "I don't know."

            "Let's get something straight." Gia said closing the space between them.  "You are not my mother and therefore cannot tell me what to do.  You are one year older than me so you aren't that much more experienced in life than I am.  Don't tell me that I don't know anything about hard times because I haven't been raising a child since I was sixteen.  I haven't seen my father for ten years now and I am constantly under my family's microscope."

            Carrie had a shocked look on her face.

            "And no matter how much you push, I will not tell you who the baby's father is so you can tell Mom." Gia slipped into her coat.  "I will listen to you talk about raising a child because I want to know what I'm getting into.  But that can wait.  I just found out about the baby yesterday and my life has been flipped upside down since then.  I think we can take the night off." She knew that Carrie had a lecture planned for the night.  "So let's try this again.  I shouldn't be long."

            "See you later." Carrie mumbled back, slumping back on the couch.

            Gia nodded and slipped out the door.  Jason was standing the hallway looking confused.  "Sorry about that but I think Carrie's a spy for my mother.  If she saw a guy here she would definitely tell Mom."

            Jason nodded.  "So they don't know yet…"

            "I couldn't tell them it was you." Gia said quickly.  "Not because I'm ashamed or anything…but because I was worried of what Marcus might have done for you.  I know he has it in for Sonny Corinthos and I know you were work for him.  I didn't want you to get into any trouble…well, anymore trouble." She started down the hallway.  She looked back at him standing there.  "Come on.  We can talk in the café down the street."

            They both exited the building into the cool night air.  

            "How did you know I was here?" Gia asked.

            He remembered Lucky asking him not to say anything.  "Sonny found you."

            "But how did you find out about the baby?" Gia pulled her jacket closer to her body.  She wasn't really that cold…just nervous.  

            "Nikolas of all people." Jason told her.  "When did you find out?"

            "Yesterday." Gia said.  "Lucky made a joke about it and it just clicked.  I remembered…" She blushed a little thinking of their night together. "I remembered that we didn't use any protection."

            Jason opened the door to the café.  It wasn't very busy so they took a seat at the table in the corner.  A waitress came over and Jason asked for a glass of water.  He looked at Gia.  "Hungry?"

            "Kinda." Gia admitted.  "But I don't have my purse…"

            "I got it." Jason said.  "Order whatever you want."

            Gia grinned a little and looked at the waitress.  "Can I have a hot fudge sundae with lots of nuts and cherries?" Once the waitress left to fill their order she looked back at Jason.  "I was going to tell you."

            "I know, I know." Jason reassured her.  "I know you wouldn't try and kept it a secret from me.  When I found out I had to come and talk to you right away.  I know your family was hard on you.  I know that you're hurt by it.  I wanted you to know that I am going to help you Gia.  I am part of the reason this happened.  I want to take responsibility."

            Gia felt relief overcome her.  She had been worried about Jason's reaction and now she knew her feelings.  "So where do we go from here?"

            Jason shook his head.  "I don't know.  I want to be a part of this baby's life.  But I know you need to get to know me better…so you know you can trust me.  If we are going to have a child together I don't want us to be strangers."

            "I don't want that either." Gia said digging into her sundae when it arrived.  She glanced over at Jason.  "You're right though…I don't know much about you."

            "There isn't much to know." Jason said. "You know about my accident."

            Gia nodded.  "All I know is that you work for Sonny.  You're Emily's sister and you drive a motorcycle.  You play pool at Jake's and you're loyal to your friends." She summed it up.  "What do you know about me?"

            "I know you blackmailed Emily.  You locked Elizabeth on the roof of a building.  You got in an accident with Courtney Matthews and then helped Helena Cassadine." He said.

            "Ouch." Gia winced.  "Not my best points…"

            "I also know that you work to hard to try and please your overbearing family.  They can't see that you're happy with your life and that you work hard to make sure you get what you want." Jason said, in a softer tone. "You kinda remind me of Carly."

            "Is that a good thing?"

            Jason nodded.  "I don't look at Carly for all the wrong things she has done…just like I don't look at you for what happened in your past.  The main thing that counts is that you have a kind heart and you'll be a good mother."

            Gia put down her spoon and pushed the rest of the sundae away.  "Thank you Jason…I think I need to hear that."

            Jason reached across and touched her hand.  "We may have not been thinking clearing when we began this path but one thing I know is that we will get through this and raise this baby."

            Gia looked down at their hands on the table.  "What about my family?"

            "What about them?" Jason shrugged.

            "My brother hates you, and my mother doesn't know you. They aren't going to like this."

            "I don't care." Jason said.  "I want to be there for you.  If they don't like it…tough.  They'll just have to get used to it."

            Gia nodded.  She looked at her watch.  "I have to get back.  Carrie will get suspicious."  She moved her hand out from underneath Jason's.  "Are you going back to Port Charles tonight?"

            He shook his head. 

            "I see." Gia said standing.  "Carrie has classes again tomorrow and Lance is in school. It'll be safe to come over and talk some more if you want."

            "I'll be there." Jason promised.  He paid the bill and then they exited the café. 

            Gia shivered a little. This time she was cold.  Jason noticed and shrugged off his leather jacket.  He placed it over her shoulders.  She looked at him and smiled.  "Thank you…not for this but for coming here.  I needed someone else on my side.  I'm glad it's you."

            He walked her to Carrie's door. She gave him back the jacket and inserted her key. Quietly she opened the door and slipped in. She didn't want to wake Lance.  She put her keys on the table and heard Carrie's voice.

            "Okay, Aunt Florence, I'll mention it to her.  Adoption is a big step.  I thought about it with Lance and decided against it.  I don't see why Gia can't think about it.  It's not like she has to commit or anything."

            Gia froze.  Her own mother wanted to her to give up her baby.  For a moment, Gia was tempted to run out the door down the hall and find Jason.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  Angry, she opened the door and shut it loudly.  "I'm home Carrie!"

            "She just walked into the door." Carrie said, glad that Gia hadn't heard what she and Florence were talking about.  She watched her cousin come into the room.  "Gia, your mother is on the phone.  Do you want to talk to her?"

            Gia shook her head.  She was afraid of exploding on her mother.  "I'm really tired.  I'm just going to sleep." She was pull out couch.  "Do you mind?" 

            Carrie got off the couch and bid Florence farewell.  "You could have least said hello."

            "Can we just drop this?" Gia asked as she got her makeshift bed ready.  She already knew that it was not going to be as comfortable as her bed in the Brownstone. 

            "I was thinking about our conversation we started before Maria showed up…"

            Gia looked at her cousin with anger in her eyes.  "What part of 'I'm tired' do you not understand?" Gia asked brushing past her cousin and going into the bathroom to get ready for bed.  She heard her cousin groan and then the bedroom door shut.  Gia smiled into the mirror.  Avoided one more lecture…

            She knew one thing for sure…she couldn't wait to see Jason the next day.

            ****

            Jason lay back on the bed.  He had chosen a motel closest to Carrie's apartment.  He just wanted to be as close to Gia as possible.  Even though he was getting know Gia his instincts as a father were kicking in.  He was going to protect his child no matter what…and that included making sure no one hurt the baby's mother, not even her own family.

            He felt anger wash over him as he thought of the way Taggert and Florence had treated Gia.  Didn't they understand that Gia needed the support of her family? Couldn't they put aside their feelings and think of the baby growing inside of her?  He knew that it was only going to get worse when he was revealed to be the father.  

            His cell phone rang and Jason reached to the bedside table to answer it.  "Yeah?"

            "I figured it would be okay to call now.  I knew you would still be awake." Carly said.  "I wanted to see how it went."

            "Good…Gia's family is suffocating her though.  Her family sends her to be with a cousin.  I think they wanted the cousin to teach her about being a mother but instead she is spying on Gia.  She wants Gia to tell her that I am the father." Jason explained.  "I barely know her but I can see how much her family bothers her.  It tears her up inside that she doesn't have her family's support.  It makes me angry."

            Carly felt for Gia.  Her adoptive mom Virginia had high goals for her but she never met them.  She could understand where Gia was coming from.  "Did you make any decisions about the baby?"

            "Everything is still new to us." Jason admitted.  "I know one thing is for sure…in the end we will raise this baby no matter what people think."

            "I'm proud of you Jason." Carly told him.  "I watched you with Michael when he was a baby.  You were so careful…so full of love.  I can't wait to see you hold your son or daughter."

            "Me neither." Jason suddenly had a vision of holding his baby in his arms.  He didn't know if the child was a boy or a girl…all he knew was that he was full of love.  He then shifted back to reality.  "But we have a long road ahead of us.  There are so many decisions Gia and I will have to make."

            "Just remember that Sonny and I will stand by you and help you in any way possible." Carly said.  "I'll let you go.  It's late and you must be tired.  Sweet dreams, Jase."

            "You too." Jason said hanging up the phone.  He shifted his weight to a more comfortable position and closed his eyes.  The vision of him and his child drifted back into his mind…

            ****

            Gia cleaned up the dishes from the breakfast and her lunch.  She might not like what Carrie was trying to do but she knew that Carrie would be too tired to clean up when she got home.      

            The cousins had talked over breakfast.  Carrie had chosen more neutral topics, explaining to Gia about some of things she might expect from the pregnancy.  More morning sickness, backaches, fatigue, and weird cravings…all this made Gia a little nervous and afraid.  Carrie had also told her about the fact that newborns never slept through the night and that she would have to get up and feed the baby often.  

            Gia put away the last saucer just as someone rang the doorbell.  She immediately knew it was Jason.  She opened the door and gave him a small smile.  "You're still here, huh?" Gia joked.

            "I meant what I said.  I'm going to be there for you and this baby." Jason said.

            "I know." Gia invited him into the apartment.  Both of them took a seat at the kitchen table.  "I wanted to come with you last night…" She admitted.  "I walked in here and overheard my cousin talking to my mother.  They were talking about adoption."

            Jason felt a stab of fear go through them.  "Adoption?"

            "Mom claims it is one of my options that I should think through." Gia said.  She noticed the look on Jason's face.  "But I am not even going to consider it…I know you'll help me.  I can't just give the baby up because it isn't in my mother's perfect plan for me.  I may have not planned for this to happen but I can't pretend like it never happened."

            Jason breathed a sigh of relief.  Of course, if she had went for adoption he would have made sure that the baby ended up with him.  But he felt better knowing that she wanted to be a part of the baby's life.

            "I am so glad that you came here to talk to me.  I am so glad that you support this." Gia told him.  "If not, who knows…My mother may have eventually wore me down and I would have given the baby up.  Then I would have went through everyday wondering…knowing there was a part of me somewhere that might grow up thinking I didn't want it."

            Jason could see the pain in her eyes.  "You'll never have to worry about that."

            Gia nodded and looked around the apartment.  "I can't take it anymore."

            "What?"

            "This." She indicated the apartment.  "I feel like Big Brother is watching me."

            "Big Brother?" Jason asked.

            "It's from the book 1984 by George Orwell.  It's about how the government watches and controls your every move…your every thought.  There are spies everywhere." Gia said.  "Not exactly what you would expect a model to read, huh?"

            "There is so much more to you then your pretty face."

            Gia was beginning to realize that Jason spoke what he thought no matter the consequences. She had to admire that about him.  "Anyway, that's what this place feels like.  I feel like people are spying on me…and I feel like Mom is trying to control my actions through Carrie." She looked back at Jason.  "Will you do me a favor?"

            "Anything."

            "Take me back to Port Charles…now." 


	10. Part 10

Part Ten

            Gia felt someone gently nudge her.  She opened her eyes slowly and turned to look at Jason.  "We are in Port Charles?"

            Jason nodded as he unhooked his seatbelt.  They had left Brooklyn immediately.  Gia had left a note for her cousin explaining that she was going back to Port Charles to set things straight.  She had also called Lance's babysitter to tell her to pick up the child from school.  With everything set straight, the two had gotten into Jason's car and headed back to Port Charles. 

            Gia must have fallen asleep during the drive.  She stretched her arms, and unbuckled her seatbelt. She looked around and realized that they were in the parking garage of Harbor View Towers.  She gave Jason a questioning look.

            "It's supper time and I figured that you might want something to eat." Jason explained.  Gia nodded.  She was hungry.  "I called Sonny when we turned off the freeway.  He is a really cook."

            Gia momentarily panicked.  She was unsure of how she felt about eating with Sonny Corinthos.

            "It's okay Gia." Jason reassured her.  "They are my friends and they want to help me…us out anyway possible.  I know there is some bad blood between you and Carly and you and Sonny.  I am hoping that we can put that all behind us."

            Gia got out of the car.  She could see that this meant something to Jason.  She also knew that she should try to mend fences between herself and the Corinthos family.  They were Jason's best friends and therefore would be a part of her baby's life.  She didn't want to have any kind of hostility around her child.  

            The elevator doors opened and Gia spotted Johnny standing at the door.  She automatically remembered her first meeting with the bodyguard.  He had threatened to throw her out.

            Apparently, he remembered it too.  "Miss Campbell." He said politely. 

            She nodded in his direction and gave him a small smile.  He wasn't so bad after all.  He was just doing his job that night.  He opened the door to the Corinthos penthouse and Gia stood behind waiting for Jason to enter first.

            She was greeted with the two smiles as she entered the penthouse.  She managed to find her voice.  "Hi."

            Carly spoke first. "Hi Gia.  I'm glad you could come."

            "I hope you like pasta." Sonny added.

            Gia felt herself starting to relax.  She looked at Jason who was giving her a reassuring look.  "I do." She admitted, even though she was so hungry anything would have satisfied her.  She put her purse down on the desk and looked around the penthouse.  There were plenty of pictures for her to look at.  Her eyes settled on a photo of Michael with his parents.  She smiled.  Her action was not unnoticed by Carly who immediately picked up the picture.

            "That's my angel." Carly said.  "He's with Bobbie right now.  I think it would be a good idea for this dinner to be just us four adults."

            "That's a good idea." Gia agreed.  "Carly, I wanted to say I am sorry for all those things I said about you…"

            Carly put her hand in the air. "It's in the past Gia.  We both were different people then.  I would like to forget the bad and try again." Carly stuck out her hand.  "Carly Corinthos."

            "Gia Campbell." Gia said smiling as she shook the blonde's hand.

            Jason smiled.  He had hoped that it would turn out like this.  Sonny was in the kitchen finishing up the food so Jason decided to join him.  He looked over at Gia and saw that she and Carly were talking so it would be all right for him to leave.

            Carly sat down on the couch and motioned for Gia to take a seat as well.  The model settled into a huge chair and brought her feet up to rest under her.  

            "You're about six weeks along?" Carly asked counting back in her mind to the day Jason had told her about the break up and the one night stand.

            Gia nodded. "I think so.  I have to make an appointment with Dr. Meadows to be sure."

            "How's morning sickness?" Carly asked.

            "I've only been sick once, the rest of the time I just feel a little off." Gia admitted.

            "Lucky." Carly said.  "When I was pregnant with Michael I threw up almost everyday.  I felt rotten."

            Gia shifted her weight and thought for a moment.  Carly had experience with pregnancy.  It would be better than talking with Carrie, and it would give the women a chance to get to know one another better.  "Carly, can I ask you something?"  When Carly nodded, Gia continued.  "I was wondering if I could talk to you about pregnancy.  This is a first for me, and I would really appreciate talking to someone with some experience."

            "Sure." Carly smiled.  "But I must admit, I'm not an expert.  I only have had one child.  But I would be willing to help." Carly stood up.  "Now that I think of it…I got a book on it…for when I was pregnant with my second son…"

            Gia felt her heart tighten.  She had heard that Carly had lost her and Sonny's child.  She hoped by asking for her help she wasn't reopening any wounds.

            "It's all right." Carly said noticing the look on Gia's face. "I had sent the stuff over to Bobbie's so it survived the penthouse fire. I brought it back over because Sonny and I are thinking of trying to have a child."  She disappeared upstairs to the storage room.

            Jason and Sonny reappeared from the kitchen.  "Where's Carly?" Her husband asked.

            "She went upstairs to get me a book on pregnancy." She said.

            Sonny smiled.  "Carly will help you out in any way.  She loves children." He said wistfully thinking of the fact that he wanted a child of his own.

            Gia smiled back at him.  Was it really only a few months ago that she was worried about the accident and what Sonny might do to her?  She had to admit to herself that she was still a little bit nervous around him.  But she was becoming more comfortable with him by the moment.        

            Carly reappeared a few moments later waving the book in her hand triumphantly.  "Right on the top of the first box I opened." She handed the thick book to Gia.  "It has everything from how to deal with morning sickness to when to start expecting to feel the baby move.  I've read it more than once." She admitted.  "When you're done, give it to Jason. That way he'll know what to expect…especially when the mood swings start."

            Jason raised his eyebrows.  "I handled yours, Carly." He reminded her.

            Gia laughed a little at the conversation between the two friends.  She immediately wanted to call Lucky.  He needed to know that she was back in town.  He also needed to know that Jason knew now.  She walked over and tucked the book into her purse.  That night when she was snuggled into her bed at the Brownstone she would begin to read the book.  

            "I think supper is ready." Sonny said going back into the kitchen.           

            Gia watched him go.  Jason noticed her look. "What are you thinking?"

            "I'm not sure." Gia admitted.  "Sonny's reaction to this situation is not what I expected.  He was pretty angry with me over the accident with Courtney.  But he is being so kind."

            Carly came up behind Gia.  "I think my own car accident put things into prospective for Sonny and I.  I think we learned to let things go easier.  Plus, even though Sonny cares for Courtney, they have drifted further apart." It was all because of AJ.  He seemed determined to keep Courtney away from her family now that it wasn't possible for him to get back Michael.  And Courtney was so blinded by her love for him she couldn't see what he had done to her.  Even if he truly cared for her now, AJ had mistreated her.  But no one could get through to Courtney Quartermaine.

            Gia understood.  She had tried herself to help Courtney, but the blonde refused to believe that AJ was the one telling the lies.  She only hoped that Courtney could be happy living in an apartment with AJ and Rosie. 

            Sonny brought out two plates of steaming angel hair pasta.  "The sauce is made from scratch."

            "Don't believe him, I saw the tomato sauce bottles." Carly said as Sonny pulled out a chair for her.  Jason did the same for Gia.

            Sonny shook his head.  "You're not allowed in the kitchen so you wouldn't know." He returned to the kitchen and came back with food for him and Jason plus some garlic bread.

            Gia looked down at her plate of hot food and heard her stomach growl.  She was starving after her small lunch.  This was probably the first well-cooked meal she had had since she learned about the baby.  She twisted the pasta around her fork and put it in her mouth.  "Oh!" She murmured.  "This is so good."

            "I'm glad you think so." Sonny said proudly.

            "He prides himself on being a good cook." Carly said moving closer to her husband.  "If I didn't have so much work at the club, and a four year old to chase around I think I would be pleasantly plump."

            Sonny laughed.  "I don't think I would mind."

            Gia grinned and bit into a piece of garlic bread.  Her appetite had definitely increased over the last few weeks.  At least now she knew why.

            "Wait until you get some of those wild cravings."  Carly exclaimed.  "It's something else.  I remember making Jason go out and get chocolate ice cream and dill pickles."

            Gia's eyes grew wide.  "Oh that's gross."

            "Don't knock it until you've tried it." Carly laughed.  "And they come at all times of the day."

            "I know." Jason groaned.  "Like the time you were convinced Michael wanted chicken at four o'clock in the morning."

            Everyone laughed at the story, including Gia.  In the back of her mind she was wondering if Jason would be there for her if she wanted food in the middle of the night.  She brushed off the thought.  They had other decisions to make before they could worry about that.  

            Gia had started to make a list of things they needed to talk about.  Things like whether or not Gia would continue to stay at the Brownstone or move somewhere else. Also, what kind of custody arrangement would the two work out?  She pushed away those thoughts as well.  Right now she just wanted to concentrate of the dinner and the conversation between friends that she was beginning to feel a part of.

            When the dinner was done, Sonny cleared the table, refusing Gia's offer of help.  "I like to be the only one in the kitchen."

            "But you let Jason go in there all the time." Carly protested.

            "Yeah, but he doesn't touch anything." Sonny laughed when Carly sighed in frustration.  

            Gia looked at Carly.  "Where's your bathroom?"

            "Ah…" Carly began fondly.  "Frequent urination…I miss that." She laughed.  "Wait, I don't."  She started up the stairs.  "Follow me."

            Gia glanced back at Jason before following the blonde upstairs.  

            Jason looked over at Sonny. "Thanks for being kind to her."

            Sonny shrugged.  "The whole mess with Courtney is out of my head.  She's about to become an important part of your life.  Besides, she seems nice enough Jason…I can't help but like her."

            Jason grinned and moved to help Sonny with clearing the table.

            A knock came to the door, and Sonny went to open it.  He was surprised to find Taggert standing there.  "Detective?"

            Marcus was in no mood for any kind of small talk.  His mother had just called him to say that Gia had left Brooklyn and was on her way back to Port Charles.  She didn't know how or when she would be home.  She was waiting patiently in the Brownstone for her daughter to arrive home.  Marcus wanted to join her but he got a call to go question Sonny about the beating of one of the dockworkers.  Any other day, he would jump at the chance to get under Sonny's skin but not when he was worried about his sister.

            "Well, Anger Boy is here as well." Marcus began.  "Two birds with one stone."

            Jason froze.  Did Taggert know Gia was here?  Did he know that he was the father?  He was prepared to take responsibility and listen to whatever Taggert would throw at him but he didn't want to fight in front of Gia.  

            Sonny sensed Jason's mood.  "What's this about?"

            "One of the dockworkers was in an unfortunate accident last night.  His body collided with some fists." Taggert said.  "He spoke out against your management, so I was wondering if you had anything to do with it."

            Gia was laughing with Carly when she started back down the stairs.  She didn't hear her brother's voice.  

            Marcus looked up when he heard the familiar sound.  Both siblings stopped in their tracks, shocked by the sight of the other.  Without thinking, Jason moved closer to the bottom of the stairs, standing between brother and sister.

            Everything seemed to click in Marcus' head.  He looked at his sister and evenly said.  "Not Morgan…anyone but Morgan."


	11. Part Eleven

Part Eleven

            Gia didn't know how to answer her brother.  She could see the mixed emotions playing across his face.  She came to the bottom of the stairs moving past Jason to stand next to him.  "Yes, Marcus, Jason is the father of the baby." Gia said to the silent audience.  She watched as anger flared in his eyes.  "And that is why I didn't tell you."

            Marcus and Gia continued to stare at one another.  Neither Sonny, Carly nor Jason knew what to do or say.  Finally, Marcus made his move.  He lunged toward Jason but Gia was there to hold him back.  His weight caused her to stumble a bit. Jason moved forward, his stomach clenching, but Sonny was there to catch her as she fell backwards.

            "Careful!" Sonny cried, glaring at Taggert.  He knew what a fall could do to an unborn child.  

            Gia cursed for putting herself in danger.  She steadied herself and looked over at Marcus.  "Do not attack him, Marcus.  This has nothing to do with you."

            "The hell it doesn't." Marcus said, turning his attention back to Gia, as he tried to ignore Jason.  

            "This is something Jason and I have to work out." Gia said evenly.  "We got ourselves into this situation and we are trying to work out the details."

            "I am prepared to take full responsibility for this." Jason said stepping forward.

            Marcus turned to Jason and unleashed onto him.  "You must be proud of yourself.  You managed to seduce my sister.  And now she's pregnant.  You got her right where you want her.  She'll have to rely on you now.  Soon she nothing better than a mob moll.  Listening to your orders, putting herself in danger…"

            Carly raised her eyebrows.  Was Taggert referring to her?  She wanted to open her mouth but thought better of it.

            "I am not going to let Gia throw her life away like this." Marcus cried.  "The best thing you could do for my sister and this baby is sign away your parental rights…"

            "NO!" Jason's voice echoed off the penthouse walls.  "This is my child too."

            The possessiveness of his voice even frightened Gia a little as she watched the father of her child and her brother stare each other down.  She ignored Sonny's warning hand on her shoulder and again stepped between the two.  With a hand on each of their chests, she spoke again.  "This is not going to get you anywhere, Marcus.  You have no say in the matter.  What happens in my life is under my control.  Jason can't tell me what to do either.  But he is willing to help me and I am not going to turn him away.  Besides, this is his child too and he deserves to be in its life."

            "He deserves nothing." Marcus muttered.

            Gia raised her hand and shot him a disgusted look.  "Stay the hell out of my business." She warned, getting frustrated with her brother.  "I can't believe you, Marcus.  I really need you on my side right now but you want to lecture me because you don't like the father."

            "He'll get you killed." Marcus said in a softer tone.  The thought of his baby sister lying somewhere with a bullet in her head made him shudder.  "I just want you to be safe."

            "She'll be safe." Jason cut in.

            "Yeah like everyone else who ever were connected to you stayed safe." Marcus shot at the younger man.

            "Taggert…" Jason growled.

            "WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP IT?" Gia cried.  She felt like a mediator.  Each of them seemed to be able to talk to her without getting angry but they just baited one another.  She was getting frustrated and angry.

            Marcus nodded and stepped back.  "I came here to take him and Mr. Corinthos to the station any way."

            "For what?" Gia and Carly said at the same time.

            "For questioning on the beating of a dockworker." Marcus explained.  "Are you going to come on your own or am I going to have to pull out the handcuffs?"

            Sonny and Jason both stepped towards the door.

            "Marcus!" Gia cried.

            He looked back at his sister.  "You told me to stay out your business…well, this is police business, my business, and so you stay out it."

            Gia wanted to explode on him.  She felt Carly's hand on her arm and looked back at the blonde.

            "I'll call Alexis." Carly said even though she wanted to do anything but.  She wished she could have convinced Sonny to find a new attorney when she convinced him to get Alexis to move out.  "I'll be at the police station in a few minutes."

            "So will I." Gia promised.  She wasn't through with her brother.

            ****

            Exactly twenty minutes later, three women entered the PCPD.  Alexis was the only one who was calm even though she was a little nervous being around Carly.  She knew Carly despised her for sleeping with her husband.  The lawyer was also a little curious as to why Gia was there.  She knew better to ask any questions.  Carly almost seemed bored.  She was beginning to see the routine.  Every time something happened in Port Charles they automatically blamed it Sonny. He would let them drag him down to the station, grin as they asked him questions and then saunter out a few hours later.  Carly just came to annoy them as she stood there waiting for the release of her husband. Gia on the other hand, was steaming mad.  She knew that Marcus was dragging Jason down her because of her.  

            Alexis immediately found her clients and started asking for the charges. Carly laughed a little when she saw one of the officers who seemed to be always there.  He grinned back and made the comment. "Long time no see."

            Gia couldn't stand waiting any longer.  She walked over her brother and stood behind him just as he began to speak to Sonny, Alexis, and Jason.

            "A dockworker is in the hospital after a severe beating last night.  I don't think Sonny did it himself but he would probably send Anger Boy to do it for him."

            Gia laughed causing her brother to turn to face her.  "Jason didn't do it.  He was in Brooklyn last night."

            Marcus raised his eyebrows.  "Really?"

            "In a café with me discussing our baby." Gia finished.  "So whatever you think you have on him, you don't."

            Alexis was taken aback by the news.  Gia was pregnant with Jason's baby?  She knew she was out of the loop but she didn't think she was that far out.  She looked back at Taggert.  "There you go…Jason has an alibi."

            Marcus didn't pay any attention to Alexis.  "He was in Brooklyn with you?"

            "How do you think I got back here?" Gia asked.  "I asked him to bring me back to Port Charles."

            "Can I go now?" Jason asked Taggert.

            "Not so fast." Marcus said.  "We still have to talk."

            Jason groaned.  "Look Taggert, I don't need you harassing me."

            "You are going to have to live with it." Marcus shot back. "You put yourself in a situation where we will have a lot of contact."

            Jason just shook his head.  "I am looking forward to every minute of it."

            Marcus was about to say something before Gia cut in.  The two were starting to goad one another again.  It was making her angry… "Will you two please stop it?" She asked.  Both men looked at her.  "I think I'm going home."

            "Wait about twenty minutes and I'll drive you." Marcus pleaded.

            Gia shook her head.  "I don't want another lecture from you and I sure don't want to be double teamed by you and mom once we get to the Brownstone.  I'll find my own way home."

            Carly spoke up.  "Our driver will take you.  I can get Michael from Bobbie while I'm there and go home.  I'll send the driver back here to pick you two up."  Sonny nodded and leaned in and kissed his wife.  Carly couldn't help but admit that she enjoyed the look of jealously on Alexis' face.

            Gia looked over the faces of Jason and Marcus again before joining Carly in leaving the police station.  She groaned.  "This is what I didn't want to happen.  Both of them at each other's throats.  I'm sorry if this sounds selfish but I want their support not them acting like children."

            "That's not selfish." Carly told her.  She made a mental note to talk to Jason later that night about how his behavior upset Gia.

****

            Taggert eyed Jason as he sat down across from him.  He had convinced Alexis that the discussion he was going to have with Jason only had to do with his sister before he had led the younger man to his office.  "You upset my sister…"

            "You played a hand in it as well." Jason pointed out.  "I meant what I said.  I am going to be a part of my baby's life."

            "Even if it isn't the best thing for it?" Marcus asked.  

            "What do you mean by that?" Jason asked.  "Would you rather the baby didn't have two parents?"       

            "I didn't mean that." Marcus said.  "I meant that people around you get hurt.  How would you feel if something happened to this baby?             Because I guarantee that is what will happen if you get involved."

            "I would never let anything hurt my child." Jason declared.  "Or Gia…"

            Marcus sighed and ran his hand over his head.  "Why can't you see my point?"

            "And why can't you see mine?" Jason asked.  "We may never get along but we are both connected to this baby.  We're going to have to at least attempt to be civil to each other."

            "Just remember…" Marcus began.  "If anything happens to my sister, or her baby…I will make sure you pay."

            ****

Both Gia and Carly had sat in silence for awhile.  Carly finally spoke up.  "I wanted you to know that my ear is always open to anything you have to say, Gia."

            Gia smiled.  "I really appreciate that." She had a thousand thoughts going through her head but she tired of talking.  She wanted nothing more than to crawl in her bed and start reading the book on pregnancy she had in her handbag.

            When they reached the Brownstone, Gia thanked Carly and went to her apartment.  She was fiddling with the key when the door to Marcus' place opened.  Her mother popped her head out and Gia heard the long drawn out sigh.

            "Gia…"

            Gia looked up.  "Look, Mom, I really don't want to hear it.  I have been dragged through enough lectures and looks of disappointment in the last forty-eight hours.  I just want to crawl into my bed and sleep.  Is that too much to ask?  I don't think so." She didn't give her mother chance to speak as she continued. "Marcus will fill you in on all the details and then he'll tell you who the father of the baby is.  He'll tell you what a terrible man Jason is and how evil he is.  He'll fill your mind with his thoughts and then you'll have something new to scold me about.  Well, just remember there are two sides to every story." She went into her apartment and closed the door.  Grabbing the cordless phone she went into the bedroom and turned on her stereo.  The soft strings of a Boys II Men song drowned out her mother's knocking on the door.  She changed into her bedclothes and sank under the fluffy comforter on her bed.  She dialed Lucky's number.

            He answered immediately and she could tell her was smiling by the tone in her voice.  "Gia!"

            "Hey Lucky." She said.  "How are you?"

            "Fine.  More importantly, how are you?" Lucky asked.  "Are you getting used to staying in Brooklyn?"

            "I'm not in Brooklyn anymore." She told him.  "I'm in my own bed in Port Charles, where I belong. Mom is not to happy about it but I don't care." She listened for a moment and realized that the knocking on the door had stopped.  "Jason knows. He came to Brooklyn to talk about the baby."

            Lucky pretended to act surprised.  "How did it go?" He said mentally crossing his fingers.

            "All right." Gia said, remembering the tender looks he had given her at the café.  "But now Marcus knows too and that's a whole new mess to contend with.  The two of them just can't stand one another."

            "Hopefully they'll calm done." Lucky said.

            "I hope so." Gia admitted.  She paused and then continued. "I'm telling your mother about the baby tomorrow.  I really don't know how she'll take it."

            "I really don't know either." Lucky told her.  He hoped his mother wouldn't decide to replace her.

            "Wish me luck." 

            "Good luck."    

            "I'm going to relax for awhile." She said.  "Goodnight Lucky."  She hung up phone and reached for the book, which she had placed on her bedside table.  Her hand went to her stomach without her knowing as she began to read about what she was about to face.


	12. Part Twelve

Part Twelve

            Gia took a long sip of her water and then recapped the bottle.  She looked over at Sarah who was doing the exact same thing.  "That felt good." She said referring to their job along the docks that morning.

            Sarah smiled.  "Yeah it did, didn't it?  Exercise is good for your pregnancy."

            "I know." Gia said.  "It was in the book Carly let me borrow.  That's why I suggested the run…that and I wanted to see you."

            "Lucky told me that Jason found out." Sarah said edging towards the subject.  "Are you okay with everything?"

            "Not really." Gia sighed.  "It's not that I don't like the support Jason is offering I just don't like what is happening with my family.  After Nikolas and I broke up, I worked hard to repair my relationship with Marcus and my mother.  We were actually a family again but then this happens.  I am officially on the bottom of the ladder again and it looks like I am in for a long climb.  I hate how my family only is on my side when I haven't done something they don't approve of."

            Sarah felt bad for her friend. "I am sure that they will come around."

            "Hopefully the baby won't be ten years old when that happens." Gia said sarcastically.

            "So you decided to keep it?" 

            "I don't think there was ever really a choice.  I just can't give the baby up for adoption. I love him or her already." Gia said.  "And now that I know Jason will help out…"  She trailed off.

            Sarah looked at her watch.  "I have to go.  My shift is in an hour.  We'll do this again sometime?"

            Gia nodded.  "I'm just going to sit here and relax for awhile."  And try to calm her nerves.  She had set up an appointment with Laura for later on in the day.  She told her that she was going to explain the family emergency.  She hoped that she wouldn't lose her job.  She pulled her knees up so she could rest her chin on them and closed her eyes.  She had read almost the entire book the night before.  Now she was excited and a little frightened for her baby to grow.  

            She heard footsteps and opened her eyes.  Immediately she felt her defenses go up.  Coming off the launch was Elizabeth Webber.  She stood up, deciding that she would rather ignore her than get into it with her.  Stress and tension wasn't good for the baby, the book had said.  Gia was pretty sure that she had enough of both over the last few days.

            "Gia!" Elizabeth cried.  She couldn't believe her luck, running into the pregnant model. She could easily give her the message.  She held up her hand.  The diamond ring sparkled on her finger.  "See this…Nikolas proposed last night."

            Gia felt a little hurt knowing Nikolas' ring was now around someone else's finger.  "What do you want me to say? Congratulations?" 

            "I just wanted to show you that we are a couple.  We are going to be together forever.  So, whatever you have planned, just drop it." Elizabeth spat out.

            "What are you talking about?" Gia was confused.

            "The baby." 

            At Elizabeth's words, Gia's hands went automatically to her stomach.  "What about my baby?"

            "Clever, Gia." Elizabeth said.  "I would have never suspected you to be this desperate.  I doubt there isn't even a baby."

            "What the hell are you talking about?" Gia repeated.

            "You want Nikolas back, so you created a child to lure him in." Elizabeth said.  "It is something you would do.  You are that low."

            Gia's eyes flashed with anger.  "Elizabeth, I can tell you that this baby has nothing to do with you or Nikolas…"

            "Sending Taggert over…that's was smart.  You got Nikolas thinking that he was having a child with you.  Then you'll start in on how he needs to be a part of the baby's life."

            "SHUT UP!" Gia cried.

            "You're pathetic." Liz said.

            "That's enough." A new voice joined the conversation.

            Gia looked over her shoulder and saw Jason standing there.  Elizabeth noticed his presence to.  He moved closer to Gia and put his hand on her shoulder.

            Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.  "I can't believe you're going to stand here and defend her.  She's pretending to be pregnant to get Nikolas back."

            "You know nothing about my life." Gia shot back.

            "I know you're a liar and a bitch." Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, and smiled.

            Jason stepped forward.  "I am telling you once…don't talk to the mother of my child that way EVER again."

            Elizabeth was taken aback.  Confusion crossed over her face.  "Your child?!"

            "That's right." Jason said stepping between the two women.  "The baby is mine.  Taggert acted on his own the other day.  Gia did not tell him to go there."

            Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing.  "Gia is pregnant with your child?  Well, I can see that Gia didn't waste time moving on to manipulating someone else.  Did she pull a Carly and drug you so you wouldn't know what happened?"

            "I guess you new fiancé hasn't been quite honest with you." Jason started holding back his anger at the implication that Gia tricked him into anything.  "I guess he never told you that the night Gia discovered you two on Spoon Island she slept with me.   No, let me rephrase that…we slept together…mutual, consensual.  No one was tricked or hurt by it."

            Something seemed to click in Elizabeth.  She remembered coming home the morning that Jason broke it off with her.  Gia was just getting in the elevator.  "It just confirms my point…Gia is nothing but a tramp!"  
            Jason was ready to explode.  "Really…two adults not lying to one another, both knowing that their partner didn't want them anymore.  That makes someone a tramp as opposed to someone who lies and sleeps with someone else behind everyone's back." He wanted Elizabeth gone right now before he really lost it.  "And I told you…don't talk to the mother of my child like that every again."

            Liz knew she was pushing Jason too far.  She started to back away.  "Heaven help the kid with you for parents." She said leaving.  She didn't want to admit that she was hurt by the fact that Jason slept with Gia…so she lashed out.  

            Jason turned to see Gia standing there with her hand on her stomach looking at the ground. "Gia…"

            She looked up and wiped away a tear.  "I know her opinion doesn't count but…"

            Jason realized that Elizabeth's last comment had cut Gia deeply.  He reached out and touched her face, wiping away one of the tears.  "Gia, just ignore her.  You'll be a great mother."

            Gia sat back down on the bench.  "I could have handled her, you know." Gia said.  She never was one to hide behind someone else.

            "But you shouldn't have to." Jason said sitting beside her.  "I know you can fight…I've seen you in action." He grinned.  

            Gia grinned back despite her mood.

            "But you have a baby to worry about now." Jason told her gently.  "Let other's fight for you."

            "You're right." Gia sighed.  "Thanks for jumping in."

            "I had to." Jason said.  "She had no idea what she was talking about.  She should know all the facts before she starts flying off at the mouth.  She had no right to call you names."

            Gia started to gather her things.

            "Wait." Jason said, touching her hand. She looked over at him.  "I owe you an apology…for last night.  Carly really let me have it last night when we got home from the police station.  But I already knew.  I listen to you say the other night that all you wanted was support from you family.  You were sick of all the yelling.  And all I did was let Taggert provoke me.  I should have kept my head on.  I'm sorry."

            "Thank you." Gia said.  "I have an appointment with Laura to talk about Deception in awhile.  I have to go home and get ready."

            Jason stood with her and watched her climb the stairs on the docks.  When she was halfway up she looked back down at him.  

            "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon at three.  Dr. Meadows is going to tell me how far along I am and give me some advice on diets and stuff." She began.  "If you want to come…you're more than welcome."

            "I'll be there." Jason promised.

            "Great." Gia smiled and then continued on her way home.

            ****

            Two hours later, a very nervous Gia stepped off the elevator at Deception.  She had no idea how Laura would react to the news she was about to give her.  A huge poster greeted her.  It was the one she had taken a few days ago in the field.  Deception was starting it's fall campaign already.  She sighed…Laura would probably replace her.  What good was a pregnant model?

            Elton was at his post, busy talking on the phone a mile a minute.  He looked up, smiled and indicated that she could go right in.  

            Gia opened the door and saw Laura going over some paperwork.  The older woman looked up and smiled when she saw her model.  "Gia, the photo is fabulous.  I think it really looks fantastic."

            Gia managed to smile as she sat across from Laura.  "Thanks.  Your son is great with a camera."

            Laura beamed proudly.  "It helps that he has such a great model to work with." She closed her folder.  "I am surprised to see you back in town so early.  You told me the other day that you had a family emergency and would be gone for a few weeks.

            "To be truthful, it was sort of a lie." Gia admitted.  "It was a family emergency but it had more to do with me than any other people in my family.  I decided I can't hide from this one.  Laura, as my employer, you deserve to know what is going on."

            Laura felt a little nervous.  She liked Gia, not because she was Lucky's friend or Nikolas' ex, but because she was a good person most of the time.  But she had pulled some wild stunts. "Go on…"

            "Laura, I'm pregnant." Gia said.  She was finding that it was easier to say every time.

            Laura sat back in chair taking the news in.

            "And before you say anything, it's not Nikolas'." She said.  She knew most people would think that and soon it would be corrected.  The gossip circle would get the truth around.

            "Oh." Laura knew that she didn't have to the right to ask who the father was but her curiosity was overwhelming.

            "I came here to today to tell you that I am pregnant.  And I wanted to know what state my job was in." Gia said bracing herself for the news.

            Laura could tell this was worrying Gia very much.  "Honey, I am not going to dump you just because you are pregnant."

            "You're not?" Gia asked, sounding a little surprised.

            "No." Laura said.  She held up one of the posters for the new ad campaign.  "You're stunning, Gia and you are making Deception lots of money.  There are ways to work around this.  Why do you think designers made big purses?" She asked suggesting they could hide the pregnancy in upcoming ads.  She did have one worry though, and she worked up the courage to speak it.  "The only problem might be the press.  We'll have to make a statement sooner or later announcing your pregnancy.  Since you are single there will be lots of gossip over who the father is or if you even know.  For some reason, the press just loves a nice stable family as opposed to a independent pregnant woman."

            "Well, then they don't have to worry." Gia said.  "Because Jason and I plan to work together to raise the baby."

            Laura was pretty sure her face wasn't showing any of the surprise she felt inside.  "We'll cross the press bridge when we get there."

            Gia smiled and stood up.  "Thank you so much Laura.  You're support means so much to me." She began to leave.  

            "Gia…" Laura called.  When Gia looked back at her, she smiled and then said: "Congratulations."

            Gia smiled wider.  "You're the first person to say so."


	13. Part Thirteen

Part Thirteen

            Gia showered enjoying the relaxing spray of the hot water.  She dried herself off and then finished getting ready.  She had a few more moments to spare before she had to leave for her doctor's appointment.  She went back into her bedroom and spotted the book that Carly had given her.  She had finished it the night before.  Her mind was swarming with facts about her pregnancy.  She just hoped she could cope with the swollen feet, the back aches and the cravings.

            She tucked the book into her purse.  Carly had said to give it Jason to read after she was finished.  Putting on her jacket, she opened her door and looked down the hall at her brother's apartment longingly.  She hadn't seen him since the night at the police station and she already missed him.  Well, not his disappointing looks but what they used to have.  She missed breakfast with him, although the last few days she hadn't really had much of an appetite in the morning.  She missed their talks…their real brother and sister relationship.

            Sighing, she left the Brownstone in her car and made her way to hospital.  She and Jason had planned to meet outside the OB-GYN office.  She was a little nervous about the appointment.  Listening to Dr. Meadows was going to cement everything.  She was glad that Jason decided to come as well.  It meant a lot to her…

            She spotted him in the waiting chair looking at one of the other pregnant women waiting to be seen.  She touched his shoulder and he looked up.  "Think I'll still look this good when I'm that big?" She asked jokingly.

            "Even better." Jason said truthfully.

            Gia felt her cheeks flush.  She quickly changed the subject.  "Ready to do this?"

            "Of course." Jason said.

            One of the nurses approached Gia.  "We're ready to do the physical examination, Ms. Campbell."

            She looked back at Jason.  "I think I want to do this part alone." She said embarrassed by the situation.  

            "I don't mind." He picked up a pamphlet on newborn care. "I'll just read."

            Gia went down the hallway and changed into one of the flimsy hospital gowns.  She hopped up on the bed and waited for Dr. Meadows to come in.  Looking around the room, she saw many different pictures of the various stages of pregnancy.  There was even a picture of a woman cuddling a tiny baby.  Her hand went to her stomach and she looked down.  "Hey there…this is all new to me, so I guess you could say that I'll try and learn everything as fast as I can.  I'll make sure this is right for both you and me…" She looked up and turned red seeing Dr. Meadows standing there.

            The older woman just smiled.  "Don't worry about it.  I'm glad to see that you're more used to this idea of pregnancy."

            "I've had a few days to let it sink in." Gia admitted.

            "It's a little early to do a sonogram right now."  Dr. Meadows said.  "I'm just going to do a quick physical exam.  According to your forms you filled out you believe you are six weeks along."

            Gia nodded and lay back.  The exam was quick and relatively painless.  She looked over at the doctor.

            "Six weeks sounds right." Dr. Meadows said.  "Are you taking you prenatal vitamins?"

            "Yes." Gia said.

            "Good." Dr. Meadows wrote a few things down on her chart and then headed for the door.  "You get dressed and then come down to my office.  We'll talk about proper care and diet."

            Gia nodded and quickly got dressed.  She opened the door and headed back to the waiting room.  Jason stood up and gave her a questioning look.  "Everything is fine.  Dr. Meadows wants to see us in the office to discuss a few things."

             Jason nodded, slipped the pamphlet he had been reading in his pocket, and followed Gia to the office door.  She knocked on it and heard the invitation to go in.  Jason entered last.

            Gia took in Dr. Meadows' look.  "Dr. Meadows, this is the baby's father, Jason Morgan.  I would like him to be here…is that all right?"

            Dr. Meadows nodded.  "I'm glad to see the father taking an interest."

            Jason sat next to Gia in the seats and looked over at the doctor.

            "Your body is going to change a lot over the next few weeks." Dr. Meadows began.  "The morning sickness may or may not get worse.  You'll find that you are fatigued a lot and need the use of a bathroom many times a day.  All this is normal, and I ask you not to ignore any of these signs.  This change is very delicate and you have to take proper care of yourself."          Gia nodded.  "You'll find that your breasts will get tender as well…" Gia turned a little red and looked over at Jason.  He didn't seem embarrassed.  In fact he seemed engulfed in every word the doctor was saying.  Dr. Meadows handed Gia a piece of paper.  "Here is a list of things you need to make sure your body gets.  There are also some things there I want you to avoid such as alcohol and cigarette smoke."

            Gia scanned the list, taking in all the names of the vitamins she needed to make sure she consumed in her food.  It was a little overwhelming.

            "Also, I want you to make sure you have little or no stress." The doctor said.  "It's very dangerous."

            Gia frowned.  With her family, and their dislike of Jason she was going to have a hard time making sure she followed that rule.

            "Do either of you have any questions?" Dr. Meadows asked.

            "When will the baby begin to move?" Jason asked.

            "Usually between sixteen and twenty-two weeks." Dr. Meadows answered.  "A while yet…but in another month we should be able to hear the heartbeat.  Would you like to schedule a sonogram for then so you can see the baby as well?"

            "Yes." Jason said without hesitation.  Then he looked over at Gia.  "If she wants to."

            "Of course." Gia said smiling at Jason's enthusiasm.

            The three agreed on a date, and Gia and Jason left the office.  He asked to see the list of foods she should have and then looked at his watch.  "Let me buy you some supper."

            "Alright." Gia said.  "Kelly's?"

            "How about the Port Charles Grill?" Jason asked as they walked further down the hall.  "They serve more of the listed foods."

            Gia laughed a little and grabbed the list back from him.  "You brought your bike?"  When he nodded she continued.  "I'll meet you there. I don't think it's a good idea for me to get on a motorbike when I am pregnant."

            They parted at the door and Gia crawled into her car.  She smiled to herself as she drove to the Port Charles Grill.  Jason had looked so interested by everything the doctor had to say.  She had watched him as she listened to Dr. Meadows.  And in a few weeks, they would all meet again to see the baby and listen to its heartbeat.  She was counting down the minutes.

            "Baby, you're daddy is something else.  I don't know too many guys who would take full responsibility for a baby that was conceived in a one night stand.  And it seems like he wants to do so much more.  Just not financial…he loves you so much and you aren't even here yet." She tried to concentrate more on the road.  "And I love you too."

            She sighed and parked her car in the Port Charles Grill's parking lot.  A year ago, if she could have seen herself sitting in a car talking to her stomach she would have laughed it off.  But now, it seemed so real.  She walked across the pavement and smiled when she saw Jason at the door.  "You beat me."

            He smiled.  "You know my bike goes faster than your car.  I like the feeling of the wind rushing at me.  You'd like it too.  I'll have to take you on a ride sometime…after the baby is born."

            "I would like that." Gia said as they entered the Grill.  She had to laugh when the hostess gave Jason a look.  "I don't think that your jacket fits in with the dress code of the restaurant."

            Jason didn't seem to care.  He brushed past and pulled out a chair for Gia to sit in.  She looked around and then sat down.  No one she knew was there that night.  She was glad Jason chose a table further away from everyone else.  It would give them a chance to talk.

            Gia skimmed the menu and then sat it down.  "I know what I want."

            Jason nodded and motioned for the waitress to come over.  

            "I want the chicken dinner with mashed potatoes and corn." She said.  "With a glass of water, please?"

            "I'll have the same." Jason said.

            Gia settled back into her chair.  "I did some thinking last night.  Mainly about how much my life is going to change when this baby comes along.  I've realized a few things."

            "Like what?" Jason asked.

            "For starts, I think I have to move out of the Brownstone." Gia frowned a little.  "I love it there.  I love having my own little space.  And until about a week ago, I loved being close to my brother.  But I don't have any room for the baby.  I only have one bedroom and it's not very big.  I have no room for a nursery.  As much as I hate to leave my apartment, I need a bigger place."

            Jason understood.  "I get on it."

            Gia shook her head.  "I think this is something I need to do.  I need to find a place that suits me and will be good for the baby."

            "Just let me know when you find it…so I can see." Jason said.

            "I know you'll want to approve of it…"

            "I trust your judgment." Jason told her.

            "I'm glad to hear you say that." Gia said sipping her water.  "I'll start looking for it tomorrow."  She paused for a moment and then continued.  "There is something else that I want to talk to you about.  I think it's a good idea that you tell your family." She noticed the look on his face. "I know you don't think of them as your family...Lucky told me about it one time.  But they are soon going to find out and I think it would be better if you told them yourself."

            Jason sighed.  The thought of the Quartermaines knowing about the baby was giving him mixed reactions.  On one hand, he wanted Lila to know.  He was getting along better with Monica…she deserved to know.  But the thought of Edward and AJ knowing made his blood run cold.  He did not want to have to listen to Edward bellowing about his great grand child.  He looked across the table at the mother of his child.  She seemed to be pleading with her eyes.  "Gia…"

            "My family knows and I had to deal with them." She pointed out.  "Your family needs to know as well."

            He groaned a little.  "I'll tell them."

            "Good." Gia said.  "I just want this baby to have the benefit of knowing all of his or her family no matter who they are."

            "You might regret saying that." Jason said.

            "I never regret saying anything." Gia said looking hungrily at the plate of food that just arrived.  She devoured it, enjoying every bite and Jason's company.  She patted her stomach.  "I don't think I was the only one who enjoyed the meal." 

            Jason grinned. 

            Gia reached down to her purse to grab a piece of gum.  She saw the book that Carly had lent her.  She picked it up and slid it across the table.  "Carly wanted me to give this to you to read.  You don't have to.  You can just give it back to Carly."

            "No." Jason said.  "I really want to read it."

            Gia almost shook her head.  He certainly was devoted to this baby.


	14. Part Fourteen

Part Fourteen

            Two days after the doctor's appointment, Gia was sitting on the floor of her apartment with the Port Charles real estate listing surrounding her.  She had her back pressed up against her couch.  She had started by sitting on the comfortable cushions but found that she had to lean over to read the papers she had put on the coffee table.  It really bothered her.

            A little frustrated, Gia sent one of the booklets flying across the room, where it smacked hard against the wall.  Most of the places listed where in bad parts of town.  She knew Jason wouldn't want his child there…she didn't want her child there.

            A knock came at the door, and Gia got up, looking over an offer for a bungalow as she crossed to open it.  She looked up and came face to face with her mother.

            "Can we talk?" Florence asked.

            "Talk yes…argue no." Gia said.  "I really don't need anymore stress."  Her mother followed her in and watched as Gia resumed her place on the floor.  

            Florence watched Gia carefully as her daughter poured over the real estate listings.  "Thinking of moving?"

            Gia looked up.  "Yeah, I can't think where the baby will fit into this apartment."

            "It's nice to see you are putting some thought into this." Florence said.

            "What did you expect?  That I would sit around and grow fat thinking the pregnancy fairy would come save me?" Gia asked.

            "I thought you said you didn't want to argue." Florence reminded her.

            Gia sighed.  "I don't…it's just I don't know anything different with you."

            "I realize now that sending you to Carrie's was a mistake…"

            "So was thinking I would give the baby up for adoption." Gia noticed the look on her face.  "I overheard Carrie and you on the phone.  I'm not even thinking that."

            "I just wanted you to be aware of all of your options." Florence said.  "I never wanted you to have children like this."

            Gia closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten.  "Mom, I am having a child.  It's not how either of us planned it.  I wanted to wait a few more years.  But like it or not, I'm pregnant.  And I am starting to get used to the idea.  I am not saying that things are bright and cheery…there are some days I am going to need people around me.  And I wish for once that you would stop living in your dreams for me, and be one of those supportive people."

            "You can't expect me to be happy about this pregnancy?" Florence shifted in her seat.

            "I know you're not happy, but this isn't about you.  This is about me, and this baby inside of me.  I need you to help, Mom.  Can you put away your feelings of shame and be supportive of me for once in your life?" Gia asked.

            Florence reached down and touched her daughter's face.  "I don't feel ashamed of you." She nodded.  "I'll be there for you."

            "Thank you." Gia said reaching up to hug her mother.

            "I was talking to your brother yesterday.  He told me about Jason Morgan." Florence said.  "But like you said, there are two sides to the story.  What do you think of him?"

            "I know from our conversations that he loves this child already.  I know he'll do anything for it and he'll take good care of it." Gia admitted.

            "But can he keep the baby safe?"

            "Of course he can keep the baby safe." Gia said.

            "Marcus told me about how he works for Adella's boy, Sonny Corinthos.  He told me how he is Sonny's enforcer." Florence chose her words carefully.  "Do you want you baby being raised by someone who kills?"

            "Mom, whatever he does for Sonny has nothing to do with this child?" Her hands were on her stomach now.  "All I know is that he loves the baby and I feel safe around him."

            "Feeling safe and being safe are two different things." Florence reasoned.

            "If I ever thought the baby was in danger I would not continue to be in the situation.   My number one concern in life is my baby now." Gia said.  "I know a lot of people think I am selfish…I admit I can be.  But right now I have a life growing inside of me that depends on me for everything.  I am not going to let it down."

            Florence leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead.  She had never remembered hearing Gia speak with such wisdom.  "I am proud of you right now."

            Gia beamed.  "Thanks Mom." She looked back down at the leaflet in her hand.  "Do you want to help me call about a bungalow?"

            ****

            Jason found his grandmother and Reginald in the rose garden.  On one of the few remaining fine days in falls he wouldn't expect to find her anywhere else.  He leaned down and kissed her cheek.  "Grandmother…"

            "Jason!" Her face lit up.  "How lovely to see you!"

            "I'm sorry I haven't visited lately." Jason said.  "I've had my mind on other things."

            Lila always seemed to notice when something was up.  "What's wrong, dear?"

            "I'll tell you..." He looked at Reginald.  "But I need to tell Alan and Monica too.  Would you go get them?  Avoid the old man if you can…"

            "He's at the ELQ office." Lila informed him.

            Jason breathed a sigh of relief.  He knew Edward would find out sooner or later but he didn't want to see the look of glee in the old man's eyes when he told them about Gia and the baby.  He knew Edward would want to play a part in the baby's life…just like he tried to do with Michael.  He took a seat on the patio furniture as he waited for Alan and Monica to come.  Gia was right…he should tell them.  They deserve to hear it from him.  

            The older couple appeared with a look of confusion on their face.  Alan spoke first.  "Reginald said you wanted to see us."

            "I wanted to tell you all something." Jason said.  "It's important and I thought it would be better that I be the one to tell you."

            "It sounds serious." Monica commented.

            "It is." Jason said.  "I'm going to be a father."

            "That's wonderful." Lila exclaimed.

            "I thought Elizabeth was with Nikolas Cassadine." Alan said confused.  "Unless you met someone new…"

            "I did." Jason said.  "Gia Campbell…"

            "Gia?" Monica repeated.  "Emily's friend?  The model?"

            "I wouldn't call Emily and her friends." Jason said realizing that they didn't know about Gia blackmailing Emily.  "But yes, she is a model.  And she is pregnant."

            "You're not together, are you?" Lila asked, noticing the look on his face.

            "No, we are not.  But we both agreed to work together in raising the baby.  I thought you should know." Jason said.

            Monica smiled.  "Thank you for telling me." She said even though she didn't fully understand the circumstances.  "What brought this on?"

            "Gia wants the whole family to be involved with the baby.  I don't think she understands how this family operates.  But, I knew you three will be good for the baby." Jason sighed.  "I don't know about the rest of them."  He said specifically thinking about Edward.

            "Don't worry; we'll do whatever you want when it comes to this baby." Alan spoke up after a moment of silence.

            "I'm glad to hear that." Jason said.  "You'll be a part of his or her life…Gia wants it and so do I."

            Monica felt tears come to her eyes.  She knew her Jason was gone, but this Jason was making an effort to regain some of the old bond.  Her relationship with him was different but that didn't stop her from loving him.  "Thank you." Her pager went off.  She cursed under her breath for the moment being interrupted.  "It's the hospital..."  She resisted the urge to hug Jason, knowing he probably didn't want that.  

            "Can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Jason asked Alan.  The older man nodded, and had a surprised look on his face.  "Will you be alright here grandmother?"

            Lila nodded.  "I am going to cut some roses.  Please send Reginald out to help me."       

            The two men entered the house.  Jason was the first to speak.  "I am worried about how Edward will react.  I really don't want to have another situation like the one with Michael.  This baby is going to be a Morgan, not a Quartermaine.  I don't want to have to think about Edward attempting to get the baby under this roof.  It will never happen but I don't want him to get any ideas."

            "You want me to talk to him." Alan concluded.

            "Just tell him that he will never get his hands on the baby.  I won't allow it." Jason said.  

            Alan never saw this kind of fierce protectiveness in his son before.  He could understand it, being a father himself.   "I really think after what happened with Michael that Father has learned his lesson.  Lila has calmed him down…but I will speak to him when he finds out."

            "Thanks." Jason looked at his watch.  "I gotta go.  I'm going to say goodbye to Grandmother."  

            Alan watched as his youngest son disappeared out into the rose garden.  He couldn't believe what had happened that day.  Not only had he been informed that he would be a grandfather…but Jason wanted to him to be involved.  He felt like he got a part of his son back…

            Jason smiled when he saw Lila again.  With the help of Reginald, she had cut away a few of her late blooming roses and had them in a basket.  

            Lila eyed her grandson.  "Everything will work out just fine.  I know it will." She held out her basket of cut roses.  "You will give these to Gia.  Please bring her over some time soon.  I would really like to get to know her better." She had met her a few times when Courtney was living in the house.  

            Jason took the basket handle.  "Thank you grandmother…I'll bring her over real soon." He kissed her cheek and left the Quartermaine grounds with a warm feeling inside.  He knew he had done the right thing…and he had Gia to thank for it.


	15. Part Fifteen

Part Fifteen

            "Well, what do you think?" Gia asked, looking at Jason expectantly. She stood in the middle of the empty room watching Jason as he stood in the doorway. 

            "Do you like it?" Jason asked.

            "Oh no!" Gia protested.  "We aren't playing that game.  You're going to tell me what you think about this place before I tell you whether or not I am going to move in here.  But I think you'll need to see more in order to make a decision.  Come in!" She urged.

            Jason stepped into the room.  He supposed it would become the living room.  He looked around and made a face.  "Everything is so white." He said referring to the walls and ceiling.  The floor beneath his feet was hardwood.  

            "That's the point.  The real estate agent said that this place was just built over the summer.  The builders leave all the walls white so the buyer can choose what color to paint them." She said.  "Don't worry about that…come on!" She didn't even think when she reached out and grabbed his hand.  She pulled him through a door and into a kitchen.  "Check this out…the window gives me the perfect view of the backyard.  That way when our child wants to play I can keep an eye on him or her." She ran her hand over the wooden cupboards.  "The table would go right here." She said indicating the space off to the left.

            Jason could tell that Gia had already made her mind up about the place.  He smiled to himself.  He never understood why women get so excited about a space to live.

He followed her back out into the living room and down a hall.  She opened the first door.  "Bathroom." He said for her.  She nodded and then went across the hall.  

            The door opened to reveal a room with a tiny window on wall, and a closest on the other.  

            "I was thinking this could be a nursery." Gia told him.  "It's just the right size.  When the baby gets bigger, there will be no trouble turning it into a good size bedroom."

She continued down the hall, opening the next door.  "This would be my room." She pointed to the good size closest.  "Of course!  And I like how the sky light gives it natural light."

            Jason bit his lip.  She was getting excited again.  

            She noticed his look.  "What?"

            "Nothing." Jason couldn't help it.  He laughed a little.  "It's just a room."

            "Well, right now it is!" Gia declared.  "But soon it will become a master bedroom.  There is quite a difference."  She closed the door and went across the hall to the room next to the bathroom.  Pushing open the door, she turned back to him.  "I was thinking I could turn this into a spare bedroom…you know, in case you wanted to spend the night once and awhile."

            Jason was a little taken aback.  He was touched by her thoughtfulness.  "I would like that."

            Gia smiled.  "Great.  I'll call the real estate agent this afternoon to let her know that I want the place."

            Jason shook his head.  "Don't worry about it.  I did it this morning."

            "You what?" Gia asked, more than a little surprised.  

            "When you called me yesterday and told me about the place, I could tell you wanted it already." Jason explained.  "It's bought and paid for."

            "Jason!" Gia cried.  "I can't let you do that."

            "Why not?" Jason asked.  "I own fifty percent in a coffee business that is making me more money than I'll ever need or want.  I don't need much or buy much.  The money is just sitting around."

            "For some reason, I feel really guilty." Gia admitted.

            "Why?" Jason asked.

            "Well, I am not hard up for money either.  I could have put a good size down payment on this place.  And I could have easily afforded the mortgage." She told him.  When she had first called about the place a few days ago, she and her mother had worked out a payment plan and everything.  She knew she could handle it.

            "You shouldn't have to worry about the bills." Jason said.

            Gia just shook her head.  "You really are something, aren't you?"

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked.

            "It means, thank you." Gia said.  "I think I can honestly say no one has ever bought me a house before."

            Jason grinned.  "When do you move in?"

            "Probably not for another month or so." Gia said.  "I have to get this place painted and decorated.  My salary from Deception will do that."

            "I'll pay for it." Jason insisted.

            Gia looked at him, noticing the determination in his eyes.  "You'll pay for half and that's my final offer."

            Jason nodded in agreement.  

            "I want to get it done before winter sets in." Gia told him.  "It's almost November now.  We had a good amount of hot weather this month so I think the snow won't start to fly for awhile.  I'll have to work hard."

            "You're going to paint this yourself?" Jason asked.

            "Not all of it." Gia said.  "I was actually thinking of getting Carly to help me out.  I know she is busy with her club but it would help us to become better friends.  And Lucky said he would help in anyway.  I think it will be good for me.  It will help me pass the time."

            "I'm sure Carly would love to help." Jason said.  "She took a few courses in interior decorating when she was married to AJ."

            "Great!" Gia said.  "I'll call her later on."  She looked at her watch.  "I'm supposed to meet my mother at Kelly's for lunch.  I would really like it if you would come.  You need to meet my mother sooner or later.  She's really trying to keep an open mind but it's hard with Marcus whispering in her ear."

            "I can do that." Jason said holding the door open for her.  She stood in and looked at the empty space.  

"I can't believe it's all mine."  Gia looked back up at him.  "Thank you again."

"No problem." Jason said.  "You're right.  It's a good place to raise a child." 

Gia just smiled.  "I'll meet you at Kelly's."  She said crawling in her car.  She drove away from her new house slowly, letting what had transpired between her and Jason sink it.  "Well, little one, you daddy is very generous.  You're very lucky to have someone like him…in fact, we both are."

****

Florence Campbell noticed that Gia was not alone with the door to Kelly's opened.  A man wearing a leather jacket, and a serious look was right behind her.  She understood.  This was Jason Morgan, the father of her grandchild.  She studied him for a moment, trying to see if he looked like a cold blooded killer…like Marcus had described to her.  

Gia sat down first, looking between her mother and Jason.  "Mom, this is Jason Morgan."

"I know." Florence said.  "Why don't you have a sit, Mr. Morgan?"

"Jason." He corrected, doing as she suggested.  

"I'm glad we finally get to meet face to face." Florence said.

"Me too." Jason agreed.  "It's important to Gia that we get along."

Florence nodded and looked over at her daughter.  She could tell that Gia was very nervous.  "Tell me, Jason, what it is exactly that you do?"

"Mom!" Gia hissed.

"I own a coffee business with Sonny Corinthos." Jason said truthfully.  He didn't have to tell her everything.

"I remember Sonny from Brooklyn." Florence admitted.  "Adella and I used to be friends before she married Deke Woods.   I'm not sure that he would remember me though."

"Sonny has a very good memory." Jason informed her.  "He would remember you."

"I have heard that Sonny has been arrested for various crimes…as have you." Florence said, ignoring the warning look that her daughter was giving her.

"We have been arrested but never charged." He corrected her.  "There is a big difference."

Florence could tell he had been grilled on questions like this before.  "Gia tells me it is your wish to become a part of this child's life."

Jason nodded.  He was doing his best to humor Florence but her questions were bothering him.  What did she expect him to do?  Tell Gia and his child to get lost?  "I plan to take an active role." He told her.  "I think it is important that a child have both a loving mother and a loving father."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Florence admitted, as some of her fears about Jason began to disappear.  "I have one more worry.  Gia is my daughter and the child, my grandchild.  I have heard so many things about you and frankly I am worried that something bad may happen to both of them.  I know you want to keep them safe, but can you?"

Jason thought for a moment.  Florence had a point.  He wanted to keep them safe but with Gia living in the bungalow so far away from Harbor View Towers, he would be easier said than done.  He quickly decided to put a guard on her from now on.  "I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing happens to either of them." He vowed.

Florence seemed to accept that answer and Gia let out a sigh of relief.  She felt tense as soon as she sat down with both of them but now it was starting to wear off.  She smiled a little and then announced.  "I'm hungry." She called over the waitress and placed on order for a sandwich and soup.  Both Jason and her mother followed suit.

"So honey, did you put a down payment on that bungalow you liked?" Florence asked.

"Gia owns it." Jason informed her.

"What?" Her mother was confused.

"Jason bought it before I could say anything." Gia explained. 

"I don't see how that is going to teach you to act responsibly." Florence reasoned.  She and Gia had worked hard on figuring out a decent payment plan.  She was actually glad for it.  It was time that Gia had some other things to worry about besides the latest fashions.

Jason just shook his head.  "The coffee business I own is very successful.  Gia will never have to worry about money for her and the baby.  I want to make sure that she has everything that she needs and wants."

Gia watched the look that passed between her mother and Jason and felt the tension return.  She knew what her mother was already thinking.  Gia had chosen well when she decided on the one night stand…she got one of the richest men in Port Charles.  "Mom, I intend to pay for a lot of the things I am going to need for the new house."

"Half." Jason reminded her.

"Half." Gia repeated and then continued.  "I know you wanted me have more responsibility when it comes to money.  I plan to.  The baby will be first in everything I do.  Can we just leave it at that and enjoy the meal that is coming?" She begged.

Both Jason and Florence agreed, and again Gia sighed in relief.  She had to admit, it was going better than she expected.  With Marcus telling her everything he could about Jason's police record, she was lucky her mother was screeching at him while she sat there.

Awhile later, after a good meal, Gia bid farewell to her mother and walked out of Kelly's behind Jason.  "I am so sorry."

"For what?" Jason asked, turning back to her.

"For my mother…I could tell that she was annoying you to no end." Gia said.  

"I don't mind.  She cares about you, that's all." Jason shrugged.  "I hope she sees now that I not what Taggert says I am."

"I think she is getting there." Gia smiled. 

"I see you soon, okay." Jason promised, getting on his bike.

She waved and then watched him leave.  After a moment, she got into her car and began driving.  At first she started back towards the Brownstone, but soon she found herself in the parking garage of Harbor View Towers.  A little ways off she saw Jason getting off his bike.  They met at the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked a little surprised.

"I thought I would talk to Carly about decorating the house." Gia said as they boarded the elevator.  She watched him press the button for the top and then she continued.  "I wanted to say thank you again for what you did today.  For putting up with my mother but most of all for buying me a house.  You really didn't need to do that."

"I just want you to be happy.  You're mood effects the baby, you know.  I read it in that book of Carly's." 

Gia's smile was wide.  So he was reading it.  "I am happy." She said, impulsively leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. The elevator doors opened and she skipped out.  "See you soon." She said repeating Jason's earlier farewell.

He nodded and watched her enter Sonny and Carly's penthouse.  His hand moved up to touch his cheek where she had kissed him…


	16. Part Sixteen

Part Sixteen

            "Are you sure that you want this color?" Carly asked, as she pulled off the cover of the paint can.  The two were standing in the middle of the empty living room.  The floor was covered in plastic and every window was open, allowing the cold air to drift into the room.  

            Gia examined the red paint in the can.  "I'm sure.  Why?"

            "Oh I like it." Carly poured some into the paint tray.  "I really do.  I just didn't know if you liked it too.  It's daring…"

            "Need I remind you that I painted the kitchen a deep purple." Gia said as she finished putting some tape around the window.

            "I remember." Carly groaned.  "I got purple paint in my hair.  Sonny thought it looked cute."

            Gia laughed.  The two had finished the kitchen last week.  The room was furnished and ready for Gia to cook her first meal.  They were starting the living room on the mid-November day.

            "I think if we work like this..." Carly thought for a moment.  "A room a week…I say mid-December you should be moving in."

            Gia felt a tingle of excitement grow in her.  She knew that they were cutting it kind of close.  The snow could start to fall anytime soon and she wasn't sure she wanted all the windows open when it started to freeze.  But she couldn't wait until spring to be in her new home.  "Let's get cracking."  She dipped her roller into the red painted and started on the wall.  "I went to see Lila again yesterday afternoon."

            "Really?" Carly asked.  "How'd it go?"

            "She's is such a sweetheart.  We talked for over an hour." Gia said.

            "I know what you mean." Carly said.  "When I was married to AJ, I used to spend so much time with Lila.  She was the only one that seemed to care about me in that house.  Alan tried once and awhile but it was always Lila that would listen to me.  She is one of a kind.  So what did the old man say?"

            Gia laughed a little at the nickname for Edward.  "I always go when I know he is at the ELQ office.  I met him a few times around town.  He goes out of his way to be super nice to me.  It's so phony and so disgusting."

            "Believe me, when Edward is acting nice, he wants something.  He probably wants you to bring the little baby by.  So he can see the Quartermaine heir…now that he can't touch Michael." Carly just shook her head as she carefully painted around the electrical outlet.  "He's such a snake."

            "He's not getting his hands on Baby Morgan." Gia declared.  "No way, no how."

            Carly grinned when Gia said Baby Morgan.  It was making things seem so real.  Since they had started the house at the first of November the two were becoming closer.  She was glad that Gia had suggested it.  "You know what, I just realized something.  Even though we don't consider him AJ's brother, and I certainly don't consider AJ as Michael's father, your baby is Michael's biological cousin."

            Gia had really thought about it before.  A smile came to her face.  "Yeah, he or she is."

            "Of course, since Michael calls Jason Uncle, he would be a cousin to the baby anyway." Carly squealed a little.  "I really haven't said anything to Michael about this now.  I can't wait to tell him that he's getting a little cousin."

            "Of course he would rather hear that he's getting a brother or sister." Gia reminded her.

            Carly sighed a little.  "I know…and Sonny and I are working on it." She gave Gia a wicked grin.

            "Oh it must be so hard." Gia teased.  

            "It is!" Carly cried, finally finishing the little work.  She grabbed a roller and joined Gia in rolling the paint on the wall.  "The fertility treatments are supposed to help but so far no little Corinthos.  Soon though, I can feel it."

            "Hurry up!" Gia cried.  "I want someone to chew about swollen feet with."

            Carly laughed.

            The door separating the kitchen opened and Lucky walked out.  "What are you two cackling about?  I can hear you loud and clear."

            "Girl stuff." Gia shrugged.  "Got my cabinet doors on?"  When Lucky nodded, she continued.  "Good, then you can help us get this room painted."

            "Slave driver." Lucky commented, grabbing the third roller.  

            "If we get it painted before dinner then we might be able to put another coat on tonight." Gia pointed out.  She was glad that Lucky had agreed to help as well.  When he wasn't working for Deception he was in her house, doing some handy work.

            "You've got to promise not to tell Sarah that I am good at this kind of stuff." Lucky pleaded.  "She's been eyeing the cottage.  I think she wants to redo some of the rooms."

            Carly smiled at her cousin.  She surprised by the way the two had been getting along.  She guessed it was the fact that they were both friend with Gia.  "It's our little secret."  She stopped rolling for a moment.  "That reminds me…I am having a Christmas party."

            "Christmas!" Gia cried.  "That's over a month away."

            "I know, but you got to plan these things early to people don't double book." Carly said.  "It's on Christmas Eve.  And I want you to come Gia…you too, Lucky.  Bring Sarah..."

            Lucky gave his cousin a skeptical look.  "Are you sure?"

            Carly nodded.  "I think this year's resolution is about burying the hatchet.  I think over the last few weeks we have learned that we can get along.  Why not celebrate with us?"

            "Sure." Lucky said.

            "Great!" Carly said.

            "Enough talk…roll." Gia commanded.

            Carly went back to her work.  "What do you have planned after this?"

            "Well after we get all the furniture bought from the store and in this room, the next step is to paint the hallway.  And then the bathroom.  Then my room!"  Gia grinned at the thought of it.  She already had it all planned out.  "I want to leave the nursery until the spring.  By then, I will have gotten to know the little guy or gal better so I will be able to give the room some of its personality."

            "Do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" Carly asked.

            "I really don't know." Gia said.  "I kinda of like surprises."

            "What about the other room?" Lucky asked.  Both he and Carly knew of Gia's plan to turn it into a spare room for Jason.  

            Gia bit her lip. She had asked Jason what he wanted but he said anything was fine.  "I really don't know.  You know Jason better than me, Carly.  You can do anything you want with it."

            "That will change, you know." Carly commented.

            "What will?" Gia asked confused.

            "You'll get to know Jason really well." Carly said.  "We've talked a lot and from what he has said, he intends to spend a lot of time with the baby.  Soon you may know him better than I do.  I've never seen him around his own child.  You'll get to witness things like that first hand."

            Gia smiled at the thought.  "I'd like that." She said.  Jason was true to his word…he hadn't let her down yet.  He would either call her or stop by the Brownstone once a day to see if she wanted anything.  If the answer was yes, then it was soon gotten for her.  She was being to realize that Jason was spoiling her.

            "Any headway on Jason and Marcus?" Lucky asked.

            Gia shook her head.  "My mother and Jason seem to be able to get a long alright.  It's not perfect but they are civil.  The few times Jason and Marcus have met up you could slice the tension in the air with a knife.  Marcus can't seem to see past Jason's role as Sonny's right hand man.  He can't see that Jason is a really good man when it comes to this baby.  Not everyone would have done this much for me.  He's been really supportive."

            "I told you he would be." Lucky commented.  He was trying to put his anger towards Jason behind him.  He hadn't really seen Jason that much since Gia had first announced she was pregnant with his baby but he knew the day would come soon.  

            "Thanks for telling him where I was when I was staying with Carrie." Gia said after a moment's silence.

            "He told you that!" Lucky cried.  Hadn't he told Jason not to?

            Gia shook her head.  "I figured it out."

            Lucky just snorted.  "Leave it to you."

            Gia looked around.  "This room is going to look great.  With the red on the walls, and the dark hardwood floors.  Carly, wait until you see the furniture that I have got in mind."

            "Oh I can't wait." Lucky in a high pitched voice, clearly mocking his cousin.

            "Watch it!" Carly declared, pointing at him with her roller.  Some paint landed on his face, which caused the girls to laugh.  "Look at that.  A big red spot on his nose." She began to hum "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer." 

            "Lay off." Lucky said wiping some away with a rag.  "No wonder I'm insane…stuck in a room with you two."

            Gia just laughed and glanced out the window.  She saw Rex, one of her very own bodyguards off talking to Johnny, Carly's bodyguard for the day.  Gia was still getting used to the idea of being watched.  Rex had introduced himself when he first started the job.  She hadn't said anything to Jason about it and he hadn't mentioned it to her.  She figured it was just a precaution.  She looked back to see the two cousins engaged in a shoving match.  "Enough fooling around…paint!"

            "YES MA'AM." Lucky and Carly said at the exact same time.

            ****

            The day Gia moved the rest of her things into her brand new home it began to snow.  It was the first snow of the year.  Gia stood outside the door, in a winter jacket watching Sonny, Jason, Lucky and various other men who worked for Sonny loading things into the room. Under Jason's orders she wasn't allowed to lift a thing.  Instead she just instructed the men where to place things, as she stood outside in light flurries.  One hand was on her stomach, something she did often now.  

            "I think you're going to love the snow." She told her baby.  "I do.  It makes everything so pretty."  She shivered a little, even though she was bundled up.  She walked into her house and closed the door.  She felt home.

            "Thanks guys." She said as she hung her coat in the nearby closet.  "I appreciate it."

            Jason was the last to leave.  "Do you need anything?"

            "I'm fine." Gia assured him.  "I'm going right to bed." She touched him on the arm and then disappeared down the hall.  She opened the door to her bedroom and grinned.  The walls were a light blue, her favorite color.  Everything in the room went along with the same color scheme.  She crawled into her brand new bed and got ready to spend the night in her brand new home.

            ****

            "Corinthos, Morgan and his workers just left." Mark said into the phone.  "One bodyguard stayed on to watch over Miss Campbell.  You maybe right.  Morgan thinks a lot of her and the baby if he is going to make sure that no one gets at her.  She might be the perfect bargaining chip.  When do we want to move?"

            "Christmas is a week and a half away." The voice on the other end said.  "Let them have their Christmas and then we move."


	17. Part Seventeen

Part Seventeen

            "Michael! Stop peaking under the tree." Sonny commanded.  "You just got to wait until tomorrow morning!"

            "I know." Michael groaned.  "But I want to see!"

            Carly laughed coming out the kitchen in a red dress.  She had a Santa Claus hat on.  Leave it to Carly to get into the Christmas spirit.  She noticed the look on Sonny's face.  "What?"

            "Who are you supposed to be?" Sonny asked, pulling her close.  "Mrs. Claus?"

            She nodded.  "And what would Mrs. Claus be without Mr. Claus." She said pulling out another hat and sliding it on over his black hair.  

            "Oh no!" Sonny cried, reaching up to remove the hat.  She grabbed his wrists before he could get there and pulled him for a kiss.  

            "I think it looks cute." She laughed as he finally got it off.  

            "Maybe later." He promised putting it on his desk.  A knock came on the door and he ran to open it.  Jason was standing there and right behind him was Gia.  She was beaming, just starting to show a little.  "Come in you guys!"

            Gia smiled when she saw Michael.  "Merry Christmas, guy."

            "GIA!" He cried.  He ran over and stopped short of crashing into her.  "How's my little cousin?"

            "He or she is just waiting to meet you." She said smiling.  She reached in her purse and pulled out a little wrapped box.  "I got you a present Michael.  But you have to put it under the tree and wait for tomorrow morning to open it." She eyed him closely as he looked at the box.  "Promise?"

            "Promise." He echoed.  He accepted the box and ran to place it next to all the other presents he was going to get.

            "You shouldn't have." Carly said.  With all that 'Santa' had left to put under the tree, Michael was really going to get spoiled this year.

            "I wanted to." Gia said putting her bag onto Sonny's desk.  She looked around the room. "Wow, Carly this looks great!"  She said taking in the festive decorations.  Her eyes fell on the floor to ceiling tree.  "That is amazing!" Gia commented.  

            "You like it?" Carly asked.  "I had to work overtime to convince Sonny to get it."

            "I just kept picturing how much trouble it will to take down." Sonny said.

            "That's not my problem." Carly shrugged.  

            "I should check on my food." Sonny said leaving Carly to tell Gia how much trouble it was to get the tall tree in the door.

            Gia reached into her bag again.  "Carly, I got you something." She said producing a little box.  "You were hard to shop for, you know." She handed the box to her friend.

            Carly was beaming.  "I really appreciate this."

            "Well, I appreciate everything you've done for me.  Besides helping me paint my house, you've helped me get over some of my fears about the pregnancy."  Gia reached out to hug Carly.  "Thanks."

            Carly sniffed a little.  "Please don't make me cry."

            "Sorry." Gia said watching her friend examine the box.  "I think I saw Michael go upstairs.  Hurry up and open it!"

            Carly ripped the paper off the box.  She opened it up and gasped.  "Really?" She said looking up at Gia and Jason.

            Gia nodded.  "I talked to Jason about it and he agreed."

            Carly held up a locket that had the word 'Godmother' engraved on it.  "Wow! I've never been a godmother before."

            "I'm giving Lucky a watch with the word godfather engraved on it." Gia said. She was about say something else but Carly pulled her into another hug.

            "Thank you." She pulled back and kissed Jason's cheek.  "Thank you!"

            "It opens up so when the baby is born, you can put his or her picture in it." Gia explained.

            "Don't you get tired of saying his or her?" Carly asked. "You're sonogram is in two weeks right?  You can always find out if I am going to have a goddaughter or godson."

            "We talked about that too.  We're going to wait until the baby is born." Jason explained.  "So I am sorry, you're going to have to wait."

            Carly just groaned.  She was about to say more but a knock came to the door.  She opened it and smile.  "Hey cousin…I know what you're getting for Christmas!"

            Lucky looked puzzled.  

            Gia already had the slender box ready.  "Here you go!"

            "Wow, I just walked in the door and already I am getting presents." He commented to Sarah.  He opened it and looked at the watch.  "Gia, that's really thoughtful of you."

            "Turn it over." She instructed.

            He did as she said and his smile got wider.  "Gia, I guess all I can say is that I'm honored."

            "As you damn well should be." Gia teased.

            Carly linked her arm with Lucky's.  "We're going to be godparents together."

            "Heaven help the kid." Sonny teased coming back in the room with a tray of glasses.  He handed them around, saving the last one for Gia.  "Warm apple cider for you."

            "Of course." Gia took the glass.

            "I think we should start with a toast." Carly said glancing around at the other five adults.  "Hmm, to new friendships, and a healthy baby."

            "Here here." Everyone said at once and clinked glasses.  

            Carly sat her glass down.  She clapped her hands together.  "As usual, Sonny cooked way too much.  So dig in and prepared to take some home!"

            Gia patted her tummy.  "I'll make a good dent in it." She announced as she walked over to the table and eyed all the food. Sarah came up beside her.  

            "Thank you so much." She whispered.  "It means a lot to Lucky that he gets to be the godfather."

            "I couldn't think of anyone else.  Since my breakup with Nikolas, he has been there for me on everything and I owe him a lot." Gia said filling her plate full of little finger foods.  She went to sit on the couch, and looked back over at her friends.  Jason was helping Carly put her locket on while Sonny refilled the glasses.  Michael had reappeared and was talking to Lucky.  Gia smiled to herself.  One year ago she would have never guessed she would be spending Christmas Eve in the penthouse of Sonny and Carly Corinthos.  She certainly wouldn't have imagined herself pregnant.  But now that she was here…she wouldn't want it any other way.

            She looked down at her stomach where her baby lay.  "We sure got a strange extended family, honey.  I can't wait until you meet them all.  Especially your father…"

She was suddenly aware of someone looking at her.  She looked up and saw Jason smiling down at her.  "Just me talking to my belly again…Don't think I'm crazy."

            "I read in a book that talking to the baby is a good idea.  I'm sure it hears every word." Jason said sitting down next to her.  

            "Do you, um, want to say something to the baby?" Gia asked a little embarrassed.  It was one thing to talk to her stomach; it was another to let someone else do it.

            Jason noticed her discomfort. "Maybe some other time." He said.  

            Carly squeezed herself down next to Gia.  "What are you doing?" She demanded.  "This is a party…mingle with the guests!"

            ****

            "Oh Merry Christmas." Gia said squeezing Lucky once more.  "I hope Santa finds you."

            Lucky laughed and pulled away.  He and Sarah said goodnight to the rest of the penthouse occupants and then left.  It was close to midnight and Carly's get together had been a success.  

            Gia looked at her watch and groaned, realizing how late it was.  She had promised her mother that she would call when she got home.  She wondered if it was too late.  She put on her coat over the velvet dress she had chosen to wear that night and looked back at Sonny and Carly.  "Thanks so much for everything." She said hugging Carly again.  She had lost track of how many times the blonde woman had pulled her into a hug that night.  Gia then impulsively hugged Sonny, the first time she had ever done that.  "Great food. We really enjoyed it." She said jokingly as she touched her belly.

            "I'm glad." Sonny said, as he turned around to get a paper bag.  "Because you're getting most of the leftovers."

            Gia laughed and accepted the bag.  She put her bag over her one shoulder and looked at Jason.  "Will I see you tomorrow?"

            Jason nodded.  "Are you sure that you can drive yourself?  It's starting to snow a little."

            "I'll be fine." Gia promised.  She had driven in worse weather.  "Would you like me to call you when I get home?"  He nodded and smiled.  She was glad that Jason respected her wishes to be as independent as she could for a woman in her position.  She was about to leave when she heard Carly's voice calling her.  Turning back, she was about to ask what she wanted but her voice trailed off.  Sitting in the middle of the room was a rocking chair.  Gia stepped closer to look at the wooden chair.  She discovered that it had intricate carvings of things like teddy bears and ribbons up and down the arms and legs.  

            "Merry Christmas!" Carly cried, noticing the look on her face.  "It's a little early for things like rocking chairs but I couldn't resist.  I figured you would need something to sit and nurse your baby in."

            "It's beautiful." Gia said running her hand across the polished wood of the arm.  This was the first thing she had ever received for the baby.  She felt a little overwhelmed, as she pictured herself sitting in the nursery holding the baby.  "Thank you so much."

            "You're welcome." Sonny said.  "I'll have someone deliver it to your house tomorrow."

            Gia looked around the room and smiled.  "Merry Christmas!"

            ****

            Gia awoke in her house alone on Christmas morning.  It was the first time in her life that she had ever been alone on Christmas morning.  She felt a twinge of loneliness in her stomach as she crawled out of her warm bed and slid into her fluffy slippers.  She wouldn't spend the whole day alone.  Bobbie had invited her to join her family at the Brownstone for a Christmas dinner and Jason was supposed to show up that morning.  Still, with no one in her house she couldn't help but notice that her Christmas spirit was dwindling.

            She made herself some hot chocolate and drank while staring at her tree.  She dumped the rest of the warm drink into a thermos, grabbed a little package she had on the cupboard and made her way to the front door.  Opening it up she shook her head.  As she expected, Rex was standing there, sheltered from some of the cold by the porch wall. He looked at her dressed in her housecoat and slippers.

            "I hope Sonny's paying you real good to be working on Christmas." Gia commented.

            Rex nodded.  

            "Don't you want to spend Christmas with your family?" Gia asked thinking she would send him away.  There really couldn't be any danger lurking out there on Christmas.

            "Don't have any." Rex mumbled.

            Gia was used to his short mumbles by now.  "I really got to set you up on a date or something." She held out the thermos of hot chocolate and the wrapped package.

            "What's this?" He asked.

            "Merry Christmas, Rex." She said, indicating he should take both.

            The huge bodyguard finally accepted it.  He carefully opened the present and smiled a little.  He pulled out a stocking leg hat and matching mittens.  He looked at Gia with amusement.

            "Well, if you won't come in out of the cold, I figured I should do something to protect you from pneumonia." She sighed.  "Now put it on…and I don't want to catch you standing out here without them on again.  You may act all tough but all men are babies when they are sick."

            He pulled the cap on over his huge head and resumed his post.  "Thank you."

 Gia shut the door and went back to relax on her couch.  She had a little while before she had to get ready for dinner.  She was about to go back and crawl into her warm bed and read when the front door opened.  She looked up to see her mother and brother standing there.

"Hey!" She said a hug smile on her face.  She stood up and hugged them both.  "I never expected to see you here."

"And leave you alone on Christmas morning?" Florence said.  "Never!"

"And we come baring gifts, so I know you don't want to kick us out." Marcus joked setting down a huge bag stuffed full of things.

"Mostly baby things." Florence admitted.  "But there are few things in there for you.  Did you eat breakfast yet?"

Gia shook her head.

"You shouldn't skip any meals." Florence warned.  "You sit down and open your gifts and I'll make you something."  She disappeared through the door just as Gia settled down on the couch with her brother.

She wasn't long going through the bag, ripping the paper off like she was an excited child.  When it was all said and done, she was surrounding by new things for her baby.  She leaned over and kissed Marcus' bald head.  "Thanks!"

Marcus grinned.  "I'm just glad you're happy."

The door opened again and the siblings looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway.  Gia felt Marcus tense up and she leaned over and squeezed his hand in a warning that she would put up with no fighting in her house…especially on Christmas Day.  Looking back at Jason, she knew that he already understood.  

"I'm going to help Mom." Marcus announced, giving Jason a little nod in acknowledgement.  

Gia had a feeling that two would never get along.  At least her mother was trying.  "Hey Jason…and see what the baby got."  She said he sat down on the chair.  She began to show him the baby monitor and the tiny clothing.  

The door opened again and Gia's chair was brought in.  She stood up with a smile and told them to take it the nursery.  She noticed a wrapped box sitting on the seat and looked over at Jason, who just nodded.

Carefully opening it, she gasped.

Jason came to stand beside her.  "I know a lot of people gave you gifts for your baby."

"I don't mind." Gia said.

"I just thought that you should have something of your own." 

Gia pulled out the porcelain figurine and admired it.  It was of a mother protectively holding her child in her arms.  She looked back at Jason.  "You picked this out yourself."

He nodded, noticing the tears in her eyes.  "Why are you crying?"

"I love it." Gia said.  "And it's the hormones." She said walking across the room and putting the figurine on the little bookshelf.  She stepped back and smiled, before realizing something.  "Jason…I didn't get you anything!"

"It's okay!" Jason said stepping closer.

"No it's not." Gia declared.

"It's really okay." Jason assured her.  "I told you once that I don't have much stuff.  I don't need it."

Gia reached up and hugged him.  "You are one of a kind Jason Morgan."


	18. Part Eighteen

Part Eighteen

            Jason followed Gia down the hallway of General Hospital.  He felt excitement growing inside of him.  This was the day he had waited for.  He was going to get to see his baby…and hear the heartbeat.  This was going to make everything seem so very real to him.

            "So did you make a New Year's Resolution?" Gia asked as they sat down in the waiting area.

            He shook his head.  He had rung in the New Year with Gia, Sonny and Carly a few nights ago.  "Did you make one?"

            She nodded her head.  "A few actually.  First off, I want to stop snacking on some of the junk food I eat.  I get cravings for ice cream way too much."

            Jason laughed a little. "I say eat what you want."

            "So does the baby." She said.  "You know I didn't believe Carly's dill pickle/chocolate ice cream story but the other night I was lying in bed thinking that it wouldn't taste that bad." She cringed at the thought of the two tastes intermingling in her mouth.  "Thank God the baby and I compromised on a nice healthy donut. My second resolution is that I don't start complaining about how fat I am getting." She sighed.  She had just gotten the 'Princess of Winter' ad from Laura.  She noticed that she was gaining a little weight but Laura assured it that it wasn't anything to worry about. No one was going to care.  She had just tossed the photo of her in a long white ball gown standing among fake icicles and snow causing Laura to laugh.  "And my final resolution is that I always remember to put the baby first."

            "Isn't that what you've done so far?" Jason asked.

            Before Gia could answer, she and Jason were called into the doctor's office.  The sonogram procedure was explained and then they were taken to the room where it would be performed.

            Gia scooted up onto the table and laid back.  She was excited to see the first images of her baby.  She felt a cold gel spread onto her ever expanding belly and shivered.  Jason was standing by her side.  He waited patiently while the Dr. Meadows searched for the baby.

            "There it is." The doctor announced.  Both Jason and Gia's eyes flew to the screen where they could make out the faint shape of a head.

            "That's my baby!" Gia cried.  "My little baby!" She knew that she thought it felt real at other times but now it was cemented.  She was having a baby…not just any baby, the baby that appeared on the screen.  She watched as Dr. Meadows pointed out things like hands and arms.  She then flipped a switch and the sound of heartbeat filled the room.

            Jason hadn't said a word since his baby appeared on the screen.  Now as he stood there listening to the heartbeat he felt emotions he never experienced before.  He felt an overwhelming love for his child build in his heart.  He just stood there in awe of the whole situation.  He then felt something take his hand and he looked down to see Gia had joined their hands as they continued to listen to the sound.  

            Gia finally spoke up.  "Is it supposed to be that fast?" She asked a little worried.

            Dr. Meadows nodded.  "Don't worry Gia, everything appears to be normal."

            Gia's smile was so wide she swore her face would break.  She looked back up at Jason who wore an identical look.

            Dr. Meadows handed Gia a towel to clean off her belly.  "I'll be right back with a surprise."  She announced leaving the two in the room.

            Gia tossed the towel aside when she was done and looked over at Jason.  "Can you believe that?"

            Jason sat down in a nearby chair.  "That was incredible."

            Gia nodded in agreement. "Our little baby…" She trailed off.  "I am so glad that we agreed to do this.  I think I'll go to sleep tonight remembering the sound of the baby's heartbeat.  I'm glad we decided to wait until the baby's born to find out if we have a son or daughter.  I can't think I would want to know before.  I know some people want to know so they can paint their nursery pink or blue.  I don't want the nursery either color so why do I need to know?" She eyed Jason who was still staring at the machine that had showed him his baby.  "What do you want?" She asked Jason.  "A son or a daughter?"

            "All I want is a healthy baby." Jason announced.

            "Are you always like this?" Gia asked.  

            "Like what?" 

            "So vague…come on, Jason.  You must dream about the baby…I do a lot.  In your dreams are you holding a boy or a girl?" She asked.

            Jason thought for a moment.  She was right.  He did dream of the baby.  But he never saw whether it was a boy or a girl.  It was just his child snuggled tightly in his arms.  But he knew that Gia wanted an answer. "It's a girl."

            "A girl?" Gia repeated.  "I would have thought you would want a son."

            "Why?" Jason asked.

            "Because isn't that what most men want?  A little boy that they can play catch with and go fishing with." She said thinking of all the commercials.

            "A girl can play catch too and I don't like fishing." He admitted.  "I tried it once and it's actually really boring."

            "A girl." She said again.  "I would love a daughter…someone that I could pamper.  On the other hand, a son would nice too.  My little prince…" She put her hand to her belly.  "So, what are you?"

            Jason just laughed.  "Like I said, lets just aim for a healthy baby."

            "And like I said, everything is progressing fine." Dr. Meadows said as she reappeared in the room.  "Gia is eating properly and avoiding stress."

            Gia accepted the envelope that Dr. Meadows held out.  "What is it?"

            "It's a photo from the sonogram." She said watching the younger woman pull it out.  "I figured you two would like a copy."

            Gia's eyes lit up as she opened the envelope and peered inside.  Sure enough, a black and white photo clearly showing the baby's head was nestled inside.  She held it against her and smiled.  "Thank you."

            Dr. Meadows just smiled back.  "I have other appointments.  Any last minute questions?"

            Both Gia and Jason shook their heads.  Gia gathered her things and they left the room.  As they were about to leave the hospital they heard a voice calling their names.

            Gia turned around first and saw Monica Quartermaine coming towards them.  She had talked to Jason's mother once or twice and could tell that the older woman was proud to be a part of the baby's life.  "Hi Mrs. Quartermaine."

            "Monica." The doctor corrected.  "Is everything alright with the baby?" She asked wondering why the two were in the hospital.

            "Yes." Jason answered.  "Just a routine checkup."

            "And look…" Gia got excited as she pulled the photo from the envelope.  "We got this." She said carefully passing the photo to Monica.

            Monica studied the photo.  She smiled, knowing she was looking at her grandchild.  "The baby's beautiful." She said.  She didn't have to wait for it to be born…she knew already that the baby would be adorable.

            "Thank you." Gia said replacing the photo just as carefully as she had taken it out.  

            "No, thank you for showing me." Her pager went off.  "I got to run.  See you both."

            "Bye." Jason watching her hurry off.

            "I think we've just made her day." Gia said.  "I'm glad that you agreed to let some of the Quartermaines be involved."

            "Just as long as the old man keeps quiet." Jason said.  So far Edward hadn't said much about the baby.  But Jason wouldn't put it past the man to have something planned.

            "He won't get anywhere near my baby." Gia announced as they left the hospital and walked out into the cold January day.  

            "Do you want to come back to the penthouse and have something to drink or eat?" Jason asked.  

            Gia nodded.  It was late in the afternoon and she really didn't have anything else planned.  They had traveled together in one of Sonny's cars.  She crawled into the heated vehicle and leaned back against the seat.  "I could really go for a nice bowl of soup." She told him as the driver drove back to Harbor View Towers.

            "I think Sonny has some homemade stuff in his freezer." Jason said.  "I borrow it."

            Gia laughed.  "If it wasn't for Sonny I bet you would eat at Kelly's everyday."

            "You're probably right." Jason said.

            ****

            "Carly really lucked out, you know." Gia said finishing off the rest of the homemade vegetable soup that Jason had heated up for her.  "She got a guy who is well off, loves kids and can cook really well."

              
            Jason laughed.  "Do you want anything else?"

            She shook her head.  "I couldn't eat another bite." She admitted.  She looked at her watch. It was early evening now.  She really didn't want to go back to her empty house quite yet.  Clearing her dishes into the sink, she began to run some water.

            "What are you doing?" He asked.

            "What does it look like?" Gia asked.  "Where are your wash clothes?"

            "You don't need to do that." Jason said pulling out a cloth from the drawer.

            "But I want to." Gia said cleaning what little mess she had made.  When she was done she settled down on Jason's couch and reached for her jacket pocket.  Pulling out the envelope she stared at the picture of the baby again.  

            Jason sat down beside and watched her looking at the picture.  Her face was a mask of concentration as if she was trying to memorize every detail.

            "You want to look?" She asked, handing him the picture.

            Jason was as taken by the picture as Gia. He traced the outline of the head with his finger.  Gia impulsively laid her head on his shoulder so they could both look at the baby.  

            "I think that Monica was right." Gia said.  "This baby is going to be beautiful."

            Jason agreed.  How could it not be?  He glanced down at Gia's head lying on his shoulder.  With her as for a mother…the child would be stunning.  He looked back at the photo.  Not for one moment did he think it was silly for the two of them to be sitting there staring at the hazy sonogram picture.  It seemed natural.

            "I want you to keep it here." Gia announced, breaking the silence.  She yawned and then watched his reaction.

            Jason was surprised.  He had watched her clutch the picture so close to her when Dr. Meadows first gave it to her.  He watched how carefully she had handled it before giving it to Monica.  "I couldn't do that."

            "I didn't get you a Christmas present." Gia said.  "So belated Merry Christmas."

            "I told you that is okay." Jason said trying to hand her the photo.  She refused to take it.

            "I want you to have it Jason." She said again.  "It isn't fair that you don't have anything of the baby here.  I'm with the baby all the time." She said her hand resting on her stomach.  "I want the baby to be with you to.  I guess this way, it can sort of be."

            He smiled.  "Thank so." He suddenly remembered something.  Standing up with the photo in his hand, he crossed the room to his desk.  He reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out the photo of him and Elizabeth. It no longer hurt him that much to look at their smiling faces.  He took the back off and replaced the photo with the one of his child.  Glancing once more at the photo of him and Liz, he then crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash.  He sat the photo on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch.  

            "I like it." Gia said, yawning again.

            "Tired?" He asked.

            She nodded, closing her eyes a little. "I think I'll just lay back and take a quick nap.  You don't mind, do you?" She said, still feeling that overwhelming urge not to go home.

            "Of course not." He said, watching her fall asleep.

            Half an hour later, Jason decided that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.  Her nap had quickly turned into a deep sleep and Jason remembered reading something about how pregnant mothers needed a lot of sleep.  He also decided that the couch was not comfortable enough for her back.  Carefully, he scooped her up, watching her face to see if she had stirred any.  When she didn't, he carried her up to his bedroom and tucked her under the covers.

            Heading back downstairs, Jason scooped up his phone to call Rex to tell him that Gia wouldn't be coming home tonight.  He told the bodyguard to make sure the house was shut up properly and then told him to head home.  

            After he hung up, Jason picked up the sonogram photo again.  He wondered what the baby would look like.  He already knew that it would have Gia's dark features.  He or she would have Gia's dark hair and eyes.  The baby would have Gia's wonderful skin tone.  He was beginning to hope that it would be a girl.  Just so it would take after Gia…

He drifted off to sleep with the photo resting on his chest.

            ****

            Even for a man like Mark, he felt a little sick about the job he was given to do.  He understood that his boss wanted Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan to sit up and think but this was a little too much.  

            He sat in his car and waited for the phone call.  He had hired a real professional to do this.  His phone rang, causing him to jump.  "Yes."

            "The light in the living room just turned on, and I can make out a figure through the curtains." The man on the other line said.  "Do I fire?"

            Mark thought for a moment.  He knew defying his boss would be dangerous but on the other hand killing a woman and her child was too much for him.  He bit his lip.

            "Do I fire?" The man repeated.

            "Yes." Mark finally said before hanging up the phone.  He started his car and sped off.  He wanted to be far away from Port Charles.  He wanted to try and push away the guilt he already felt.

            At the exact same moment, the hired gun opened fire on Gia's bungalow.  Bullets were every way, breaking windows, embedding in walls and furniture.  After a few moments, he waited for moment.  Seeing none he packed up his gun and left.  With no neighbors in the near vicinity, no one would discover the mess until morning…he was sure of it.


	19. Part Nineteen

Part Nineteen

            Gia rubbed her eyes and groaned a little.  The ugly green ceiling looked a little familiar to her.  At first she was confused but as she became more aware everything began to fall into place.  She remembered sitting on the couch with Jason talking about their baby.  She remembered Jason throwing out the photo of Liz.  A small smile crept on her face.  To her, that was a sign that Jason was getting over Liz…just like she was getting over Nikolas.  She did love the Cassadine prince but now another person had taken over her life and she hadn't even met him or her yet.  Her hand trailed to her stomach.  "Hey you." She whispered, deciding to lounge in the bed for a few more moments.  She felt so comfortable right now, trapped between the worlds of sleep and being fully awake.  She closed her eyes and sighed.

            "GIA!" A shrill voice said.  "GIA ARE YOU HERE?"

            Gia sat up in the bed.  That was her mother…

            "GIA!" A new voice called from the downstairs of Jason's penthouse.

            "Marcus…" She trailed off, crawling out of bed.  There was something about their voices.  They were upset about something.  Something was wrong.  She made her way downstairs to see her family standing looking frantic.  Jason was on the phone and he looked up when she appeared.  He, too, had a look that told Gia that something was very wrong.

            "Mom, Marcus." She said, looking confused.  Before she could get any answers, her mother rushed towards her and pulled her into her arms.  She held her daughter close, with the baby nestled between them.  It took a few seconds for her to realize that Florence was crying.  

            Gia pulled away.  "Someone tell me what's going on!" She demanded.

            "Honey, I thought you were hurt or worse." Florence said touching her daughter's face.  

            Gia looked form the upset face of her mother to the grim face of her brother.  "Marcus…tell me what happened."

            "You're mother and I decided to visit your house today." Marcus began.

            "We know you had the sonogram done." Florence told her.  "We wanted to see it."

            "When we got to your place…Gia, someone shoot up your house." Marcus finally said.  He didn't know how else to say it.

            "Someone shoot up my place." Gia repeated.  She looked to Jason, who was still on the phone.  He just nodded.

            "Marcus called the police but I had to go in." Florence said, fresh tears coming to her face.  "There was glass everywhere and I called for you…but you didn't answer.  So I thought you were…"

            "Mom." Gia said hugging her mother again.  "I'm fine…I've been here all night."

            "We didn't know that at first." Marcus said.  "Until we found Rex…"

            "REX!" Gia cried.  "Is Rex alright?"

            "He's at GH right now." Marcus said.  "He wasn't shot but some of the flying glass cut him up real bad.  He told us that you were here."

            "We found him in the middle of the living room…he was covered in glass and there was a lot of blood." Florence choked back a sob.  "I can't tell you how much relief I felt when I realized that you were here."

            Jason hung up the phone.  "Rex will be fine, Gia." 

            "Morgan, how could you let this happen?" Marcus asked through clenched teeth.

            "What?" Gia cried.

            "If my sister hadn't been here, she would have been killed.  I thought you said that she was protected."

            "Marcus, he couldn't have known that this was going to happen."  Gia defended Jason.

            "Gia, he's right." Florence said.  "Jason told me once that he would keep you safe and he lied."

            "MOM!" Gia cried.  "I'm alright."

            "You could have been killed." Florence reasoned.  "It's obvious the set up he had in place wasn't working.  It was so easy for someone to take a gun and shoot up your place."

            "I did the best I could." Jason said.

            "Well, it wasn't good enough." Marcus shot back.  Within seconds he had Jason by the collar and slammed up against a wall. "You don't know what was going through my head when I saw the front windows broken out on Gia's place.  There were bullets in the walls.  I saw blood and I thought my sister's life had ended.  All because she knows you!" 

            "MARCUS!" Gia cried.  She watched as Jason threw her brother to the floor.

            "I tried to keep her safe." Jason shot back, standing over Taggert with a wild look on his face.  "What do you want me to do?  Lock her in a room and keep the key?  Gia is an independent woman."

            Marcus was back on his feet now.  He reached for Jason again.  Jason side stepped him and Marcus went lurching against the wall.  "The smart thing for you to do would be to leave her be!"

            "I WON'T!" Jason cried.  "She's carrying my child!"

            "Stop it!" Gia's voice was low.  She felt like she was planted to the ground as she watched her brother and Jason go at it.  Things were going so well.  Florence was accepting Jason…and now Gia could see she had the same look of hatred on her face.  Marcus no longer bad mouthed Jason in front of her…but now he was ready to kill him.  And her little house…the house she had worked so hard to make her own was riddled in bullets.  "No." She repeated.  It felt like everything she had done over the last few months was shattering.  "…no no no no NO NO NO NO!" She screeched, each word getting louder than the last.  Finally she let out a scream.  "STOP IT!"

            Florence looked over at her daughter, seeing that she was about to snap.  "Gia, calm down." She said reaching out to touch her.

            "NO!" Gia cried, with a wild look in her eyes.  She swatted away her mother's hand and backed away.  "You all just leave me alone!" She warned, looking at each person in the room.  Jason and Marcus had stopped their fight and were looking over at her, concern in their eyes.

            "Gia." Jason whispered.

            "Just leave me alone!" Gia repeated.  She was starting to shake now.  

            "Gia, the baby." Jason said.

            His words fell on deaf ears.  Gia was so shaken by the news of the shoot out.  She could have been there…her little baby could have been there.  And now to watch her brother and Jason fight…she was trying to shut it all out.  Just think of her baby…

            A sharp pain shot through her stomach.  She cried out, and put her hand there, trying to sooth the pain.  Another one, stronger than the first pulled her to the ground.  

            Her family was by her side within moments.  Gia was mildly aware of her mother frantically calling her name.  She was barely conscious when she heard Marcus calling for an ambulance.  Her eyes connected with Jason's and she could read the fear in them. She wanted to say something to reassure him but inside she slipped into darkness.  

            She was away from the pain.  Away from the thoughts of losing everything she had come to hold dear in her life.  She was away from it all…

            ****

            Carly leaned against Sonny and sighed.  "I hope the baby is okay." She said.  "I don't want Gia to go through…" She didn't finish the sentence.  She didn't want to remind Sonny of the horrible day they had lost their son.

            "I know." Sonny kissed her forehead and held her closer.  Everyday he prayed that God would give them and child and so far his prayers were not answered.  But like Carly, he too felt that the time was near.  Sonny glanced over at his friend, who was sitting stiffly in the chair staring straight ahead.  He hadn't said a word since he and Carly arrived and Sonny was beginning to worry about him.  He really didn't know what to say to comfort Jason.  

            "Mrs. Campbell?" Dr. Meadows suddenly appeared around the corner.  

            Florence pulled away from her son and whirled around to face the doctor.  "Is the baby alright?"

            "The baby is fine." The doctor said as she watched the collective sigh of relief come from around the room.  "Gia is resting comfortably in a bed.  We want to keep her overnight just to make sure everything is alright."

            Jason stood up.  "Gia's alright too?"

            "Yes.  We gave her a mild sedative, so she should soon be going to sleep." Dr. Meadows looked around the room again.  "It would help me to know what happened.  Gia was under a lot of stress, which caused her to cramp.  Yesterday everything was fine."

            "There was a family argument." Marcus said shooting a glare at Jason.  "Something which should have never happened."

            "When Gia is released tomorrow I specifically want no more stress.  Today proved that Gia can not handle it while she is pregnant." Dr. Meadows said.

            "Can we see her?" Florence asked.

            "Actually, Gia has made a request." Dr. Meadows began.  "She does not wish to see anyone involved with this afternoon's situation…"

            "But…" Florence was interrupted.

            "And seeing is how I don't want anymore stress, I think that it is best that we oblige her wishes.  She did, however, request that Mrs. Corinthos come to her room." The doctor looked at Carly.  "Please don't stay long."

            "I won't." Carly promised.  She gave a reassuring look to Jason before disappearing down the hall with Dr. Meadows following her.

            "I can't believe she doesn't want to see us." Florence said, feeling hurt.

            "This is all your fault." Marcus said, feeling anger rise in him once again.

            "I wasn't the only one who fought." Jason said.  

            "Would you both listen to yourselves?" Sonny spoke up.  "This is what caused Gia to end up here in the first place.  You both need to stop this.  Gia is having Jason's baby.  Gia is Taggert's sister.  You two have to learn to put things behind you and you have to learn fast."

            "For once we agree, Corinthos." Marcus said.

            Sonny just nodded.  He put his hand on his friend's shoulder to let him know that he had his support.  "I'm going to make a few calls regarding the shooting." He said in a low voice, so Gia's family wouldn't here.  "Find out which sick son of a bitch decided to do this.  I'll be down the hall if you or Carly needs me."  Sonny went down the hall away from Gia's room.  He soon met up with Lucky Spencer.

            "How's Gia?" His wife's cousin asked.

            "She and the baby are fine." Sonny assured him.  "She has asked for no visitors tonight except for Carly.  But if you want to go down the hall, Jason and her family are there."

            ****

            Gia smiled a little when the blonde entered the room.  She motioned for her to sit down.  "Hear that?" Gia asked, as they both fell silent.  A faint beep could be heard echoing through the room.  "That's my baby." She said, her hand stroking her belly.  "That's my baby…and I almost lost it."  Her other hand covered her face and tears streamed down between her fingers.  

            Carly leaned forward and pulled her friend into her arms.  "Gia…Ssh." She said trying to calm her down.  "But you didn't.  That beat is all you need to know to prove it.  He or she is still there, nestled in you tummy hoping that Mommy will be happy soon."

            Gia lay back against the pillow.  "I just lost it, you know."  She wiped her face off.  "Everything hit me at once.  I saw Jason and Marcus fighting…two men I care about.  I saw my mother looking at the father of my baby with hate.  In my mind, I saw my beautiful little home ripped to shreds by bullets.  I saw myself standing there in the middle of living room right before they hit.  I could have been there Carly!"

            "But you weren't." 

            "But I could have!" Gia said with more force.  "I think there must be a guardian angel looking out for me because for some reason last night I did not want to go home."

            "Gia, let's not even think about it anymore." Carly suggested.  "I know Sonny is doing everything he can to make sure that the person who did this to you is caught.  And Jason…"

            "Jason…" Gia sighed.  "He promised me that he wouldn't fight with Marcus anymore.  He knew how much it meant to me to have my family at peace.  I can't stand it they fight…which is almost every time they are in a room together.  I am starting to have doubts."

            "About what?" Carly asked.

            "About this family Jason and I are trying to build.  Us working together as friends, trying to raise a baby." Gia said.  "If he and Marcus can't get along how long will it last?  I made a resolution to put my baby first and I am going to keep it.  I don't want to have them fighting in front of my child anymore.  I don't want to worry about my baby growing up in a place where fighting is around."

            "Gia…"

            She looked up at the sound of the voice.  Jason stood in the doorway, observing both his friend and the mother of his child.  "Please leave." Gia asked.  "I really don't want to see you right now."

            "Gia." Jason said, pain stabbing at his heart.

            "Just leave." She instructed.

            Carly stood up and looked back at her best friend.  He had been there through so much and even though she hated do it she crossed the room and put her hand on the door.  "I think it's best that you leave right now." She said, closing it.

            Jason stood on the other side, the wall a physical barrier between him and Gia.  That was the least of his worries…because he felt like there was an invisible barrier between them as well.


	20. Part Twenty

Part Twenty

            "How's Gia?" Sonny asked as his wife made her way down the stairs.

            "Asleep." Carly answered.  It had been two days since Gia had collapsed and for now she was staying with the couple.  Her house was being repaired as quickly as possible, this time complete with bullet proof glass.  She refused her brother, mother and even Jason's suggestion to stay with them.  In fact, she still was refusing to see any of them.  "She's still really shook up about it.  And I understand…she could have lost her baby." Carly bit her lip.  "And she would have been robbed of knowing what it would have looked like or…" She couldn't finished, her mind stuck on the little coffin for baby boy Corinthos.  Sonny was there in an instant, holding her close and letting her cry.

             She pulled away.  "It's been years, Sonny, since our little boy died.  Since he was taken from us.  Why does it have to hurt so much?"

            Sonny didn't know how to answer Carly.  Some days he felt like he had and advantage over Carly.   He had seen their little boy.  As long as he lived he would remember the tiny child in the arms of Lily.  He would remember the way his children smiled at him and the way Lily promised him that she would look after them.  Carly never got to see the baby.  He had tried to describe him once to Carly…but his words could not capture the beauty.  As he stared into the hurting eyes of his wife, all he could do was wipe away her tears.  "Gia will never have to know what it's like.  We'll make sure of that."

            "She still doesn't want to see Jason." Carly told him, changing the subject, trying to forget the pain.  

            "I think she just needs some time." Sonny said.  "Plus, I think she's punishing them…as she should."      

            "What do you mean?" Carly asked.

            "She told both Jason and her brother that she does not want them badmouthing each other in front of her anymore.  She told them more than once and they didn't listen.  It would serve them right if she made them wait for her forgiveness." Sonny poured his wife a drink of water.

            Carly took a sip and then spoke.  "You know I agree with you but I can't believe you're saying that about Jason."

            "Think about it…the baby can hear conversations going on around it.  It shouldn't have to hear words said in hate." Sonny countered.  He looked at his watch.  "I got a meeting with Benny and I need to get my things." He kissed Carly on the lips and then disappeared upstairs.

            Carly finished her drink and sat down on the couch.  Again her thoughts trailed to her dead son and she felt the urge to cry.  Almost losing Gia's baby had hit her hard as well.  The door opened causing Carly to look up.  Jason was standing there.  He had avoided coming over yesterday and Carly hadn't seen him since she had closed the hospital door.

            "How's Gia?"

            Carly stood up, her heart going out for Jason when she read the worry and concern written all over his face.  "She's sleeping, Jason.  I don't think she's angry anymore…just disappointed.  As she should be Jason! I hope you can learn to control your temper when it comes to Taggert."

            Jason just nodded.  "I want to.  I never want to hurt Gia again.  I never want to see her face when she is upset like that."

            Carly knew Jason was telling the truth so she didn't bother to push it any further.  "Did you find out who did this?"

            "I wish I could say yes." Jason said relishing the thought that he would soon find out so he could take the man down.  "All I know is that a hired man did the job.  I think it was the same person Roscoe worked for.  Zander mentioned that Roscoe had someone higher up so I imagine this there way of sending a message to me." Jason shuddered at the thought of someone wanting to kill an innocent baby.  "It makes me really sick."

            "I know it does." Carly agreed.

            "It's one thing to come after me but to end a life before it has even really begun…that's low." Jason ran his hand through his hair and sat down on the couch, watching Carly sit down next to him.  "I just have thoughts of finding the sick person and strangling the life out of them.  I want to really hurt them."

            Carly understood this side of Jason.  The side that would do anything to protect the child. "I hope you get the chance to do it, Jase."

            "I wanted to come over yesterday but instead I sat around all day thinking.  I thought of a thousand things I could have done differently.  The night Gia stormed into my penthouse I could have told her to storm right back out.  I should have said no but I couldn't resist her.  When I found out about the baby, I could have done what Taggert said and stayed away.  I'm trouble, Carly.  Trouble that Gia shouldn't have to deal with." Jason said fiercely.  "After what has happened, I again was tempted with the thought of cutting all ties…but I can't Carly.  I couldn't do it then and I can't do it now.  I like having Gia around.  I like watching her face light up when she is talking about the baby.  And the baby…" His eyes closed as if he were picturing his child.  "I love him or her more than my life already.  And I haven't even met the baby.  I never knew you could love someone before you met them."

            "It's strange isn't it?" Carly added.

            "No matter how much danger my life is, I can't go the rest of my life without seeing Gia or the baby.  I can't cut them out of my life.  Call me selfish but I won't do it.  That solution isn't an option." Jason told her.  "But something has to be done…just to make sure that nothing happens again.  And that's why I want to marry Gia."

            "Marry Gia?!" Carly cried, taken aback by his statement.

            "I thought it over real hard." Jason said.  "First of all, no one messes with you Carly.  Not just because you have enough attitude to scare off anyone…because you are the wife of Sonny Corinthos.  His name means something.  People know better than to mess with Sonny Corinthos' wife.  People know not to mess with Jason Morgan…now I want people to know that they can't mess with the wife of Jason Morgan.  And I thought about the baby.  I want the baby to live in a home with the two people who love it the most in the world.  I know Gia told me many times that I would be welcome to come whenever I wanted.  She even had that spare room done for me in the house…but I want to be there at all times.  I don't want my child getting older and suddenly realizing that when it gets dark, daddy goes home.  I want the baby to have two parents under one roof."

            "Did you ever stop to think how Gia would feel about this?" Carly asked.

            "I hope Gia can agree." Jason said sending a silent pray up to heaven. "Because I know that I care so much about Gia.  I don't love her the way I loved Robin…not yet.  But I think I can.  I love her for giving me a child…and I think that love can change into the kind of love she deserves.  I think we can have a real family."

            Carly didn't know what to say.  She knew Jason had put a lot of thought into the idea and she was proud of him for it.  But one thing was left up in the air…what would Gia think about the idea?

            ****

            Sonny checked over the paperwork one more time before closing the briefcase.  Everything seemed in order.  He gathered his things and headed for the headed for downstairs.  He was almost to the stairs when he heard a frightened cry.  Dropping the case, he stepped back to peer into the guest room.  

            Gia moaned again, and thrashed a little in her sleep.  It was obvious to him that Gia was dreaming.  

            Worried, he stepped into the darkened room, and softly called her name. When she didn't wake up, he reached down and touched her shoulder causing her eyes to open widely.

            "You were dreaming." Sonny explained quietly.

            Gia nodded.  "I know…" The last few seconds of her dream flashed in her mind.  Bullets flying…glass breaking.  Her screams echoed against the bullet riddled walls.  "The house…"

            "It's okay." Sonny said unsure what to do first.  He then placed a hand on her shoulder.  She reached up and squeezed it.  "The dreams won't last forever." He promised, hoping that he was right.

            "I know." She said for the second time.  "Thank you for bringing me out of it.  Are you going somewhere?"

            "I have a meeting." Sonny said.  "But Carly's downstairs."

            "I want to go down with her." Gia announced throwing back the covers.  "I don't want to be alone."

            "Alright." Sonny said assisting her out of the bed and to the top of the stairs. 

            She stopped when she spotted Jason sitting on the couch with Carly.  "Jason." She breathed.

            He looked up.  "Gia…" He felt relief was over him. Just seeing her standing there was proof enough to him that things were alright.  His baby was really safe.  

            Sonny and Carly locked eyes unsure of what to do.  Maybe Gia wouldn't send him away this time. 

            "Is there any way we can talk?" Jason asked standing.

            Gia nodded and finished the rest of the stairs.  She gave Carly a reassuring glance.  She wasn't going to get worked up.  She wouldn't let herself.

            "I'm late." Sonny announced, giving Carly a kiss and disappearing out the door.  

            Carly watched as Jason and Gia continued to stare at one another.  She knew that they wanted to be alone to talk.  "I'll be upstairs with Michael."

            "No." Gia said.  "That's alright.  We're not going to talk here."

            "My penthouse?" Jason asked.

            Gia shook her head.  "My place." 

            "Is that such a good idea?" Carly asked.

            "I want to see it for myself." Gia told her.  "I want the dreams to stop.  Maybe seeing it will help me."

            Jason didn't like the idea but he wasn't going to argue with her right now.  "Alright, I'll take you."  The idea of marriage was still fresh in his mind.  He was going to ask her today.  

            The drive over was silent.  Gia was preparing herself to see her home, the place she had come to love.  And Jason was preparing himself to ask her one question and prepare to defend his views.  

            Gia stepped out of the car and pulled her jacket tighter around her.  A fresh blanket of snow had fallen.  She briefly remembered how much she had loved the sight of the snow on her home the first time it had fallen.  Now as she stared at it, taking in the broken front windows covered to keep out the weather.  She could see the chips in the paint where bullets hit.  

            Jason took in her face.  "We can leave if you want…"

            "No." Gia said firmly.  "I want to go inside."  She walked up the stone path and pushed open the front door.  Two men were standing inside and she immediately felt fear rush through her.

            "They're just fixing up the place." Jason explained from behind her sensing her change in mood.  He looked at the workers.  "Take a break, would you?" 

            Once they left, Gia began to survey her living room.  The glass from the broken windows had already been cleaned up.  She could see holes in the wall where the bullets had embedded themselves.  Wrapping her arms around herself tighter, an act that had nothing to do with the weather, Gia walked through her living room towards the hallway.

            "Only the living room was damaged." Jason told her.

            "I just want to see it." Gia pushed open the first door.  Her nursery was still intact.  The rocking chair form Sonny and Carly sat in the middle of the room.  The bare walls weren't damaged.  Her bedroom was the same.  She sighed in relief as she looked at her bedroom, the place where she felt the safest.  Turning back to Jason, Gia managed to smile a little.  "I'm happy to see that my house is still standing." She was going to say more but she caught sight of something lying in the corner of the living room.  She rushed past Jason and reached down.  She stood up with a piece of her figurine in each hand.  "Oh no…" She moaned.

            "Gia, I can get you a new one." Jason said at once.  He knew how fond of the Christmas present she was.

            "I don't want a new one." Gia said fitting the two pieces together.  "It's a clean break.  I can glue it back together."  She disappeared into the kitchen, with Jason on her heels.  He saw her wrapping the pieces in dishcloths, which she fitted into her handbag.  

            "I am so sorry Gia." He said after silence had made them both uncomfortable.

            "I know you are." Gia said.  "I know you're sorry that someone shot up my house.  I know you're sorry that you fought with Marcus."

            "I am…but I am also sorry that I broke my promise.  I promised never to fight with Marcus and again I did it." Jason shook his head.  "I guess what I was most afraid of is the fact that you would have listened to your family…and stayed away from me.  I couldn't bear the thought of not being around you or the baby."

            Gia's features softened.  "I would never do that.  This is your child too.  I would never prevent you from seeing him or her…unless I thought I was in danger.  I think what happened was a wake up call.  People know now that I am in your life, and that they can use me to get to you.  I need your solemn oath that nothing like this is ever going to happen again."

            "I would die before I let it." Jason said never more serious in his life.  "I want to ask you something…" His voice stopped as he tried to think of the right way to say it.  

            "Yes?" Gia said expectantly.

            "I want to know if you'll be my wife." He said.

            Gia was taken aback. Never did she expect him to say that.  "You're wife?"      "I know this isn't how you planned your life but please hear me out before you say anything.  Gia, when I heard about the shooting I realized how close I had come losing the baby…and you." He added.  "I need to keep you safe and marriage is one of the best options.  People need to know that they cannot touch the wife of the boss."

            "Kinda like a piece of property?" Gia commented, crossing her arms.

            "No!" Jason protested.  "Not like that.  People respect me, and Sonny.  People know that if they even thought about touching Carly, Sonny would have them removed.  I want people to know the same thing about you.  Plus, I was thinking of the baby.  The baby needs two loving parents who have shown commitment to raise it."

            "We are both committed to raising this child right now." Gia said.

            "I know, but I don't want my child living in a household where the father is just a visitor.  I want the baby to have a mother and a father.  I want to do this right." Jason said.  "I want to do the honorable thing."

            "You sound like Sonny." Gia added.

            "Because Sonny is the one who taught me things like that.  He told me that honor, trust and love are the most important things in life." Jason moved closer to her.

            "Love…" Gia repeated.  "What about love?  Did you think about that part?  What if years down the road you met someone that you fall in love with?  But whoops, you're married to me.  Do you want to put a child through a divorce?"

            "Gia, I can't tell you that I love you like Sonny loves Carly, but I do love you.  You're my friend…the mother of my child.  You're giving me something that is going to mean the world to me.  I can't make you any promises but maybe someday it'll turn out to be the kind of love you're talking about." Jason took her hands.  "Will you be my wife, Gia Campbell?"

            Gia looked in his eyes, and saw the seriousness and the eagerness for her answer.  She pulled her hands away and looked at the floor.  Marry Jason…she had never thought about that.  "Look, Jason, I need some time to think about this.  You've dropped a bombshell on me."

            "Take all the time you need." Jason said.

            "Can we go back to Carly's now?" She asked, gathering her things and leaving Jason in the kitchen.  He wondered if he had pushed her too far too fast.  

            ****

            Gia entered Carly's penthouse to find the blonde sitting on the couch with Michael.  The two met eyes and Carly understood.

            "He asked you." Carly said simply.

            Gia just nodded.  She should have known that Jason would run his idea by Carly first. 

            "Do you want to talk about it?" Carly asked.

            "Not really." Gia headed for the stairs.  "I just want to take a nap."

            ****

            The next day, Gia stood outside the door to Jason's penthouse.  She yawned a little.  Truth was, she hadn't really slept since Jason had sprung his idea on her.  Instead she thought about what he had said and then thought about all the possibilities of what could happen.  What if they discovered that they couldn't fall in love with each other?  She had wracked her brain and early that morning she had finally come up with an answer.

            The door opened and Jason stood there, looking down at her expectantly.

            "I've made my decision, Jason." She said.  "I'll be your wife."


	21. Part Twenty One

Part Twenty-One

             Jason had waited a long time for this day.  He looked at Johnny, who stood behind him and nodded.  Johnny was there for backup, in case Jason needed him.  But Jason was going to do the job.  Both men crept silently down the hallway, towards the main office.  

            With each step, Jason thought of Gia.  Since that day months ago when she announced that she would marry him, he had worked hard on finding the man who ordered the shooting.  And now, with their wedding just a week away, he had found him.  He hadn't seen his face, but nothing short of the devil would surprise Jason.  He pulled out his gun and kicked open the door.

             A tall man on the other side immediately stood up.  "What is going on?"

            "Mr. Madrigal, I presume." Jason said training his gun on the nervous man.  

            "What is the meaning of this?" David Madrigal asked but he already knew.  He knew that he was a dead man.  He knew that when he ordered the hit on Gia Campbell if he was ever found out his life was all but over.

            "You were a hard man to trace." Jason said stepping closer.  "But I wasn't about to give up.  You really stepped wrong.  If what you had planned went through I would be standing here ready to do much worse." He fired the gun, hitting Madrigal in the left knee.  The older man cried out in pain and slumped down in his chair.  "Did you think I would let you harm my child?  My wife?"

            "Your wife?" Madrigal repeated.

            "That's right, by this time next week, she will be Gia Morgan." Jason said savoring the sound of the name.  "And you'll be rotting in whatever sinkhole Johnny and I decide to throw you in."  The gun fired again striking the other knee.  "You made a mistake the day you decided to go up against Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.  You made an even bigger mistake the day you decided to use an innocent woman and child to do so.  And your biggest mistake was thinking that I wouldn't do anything about it." A final shot rang out, ending the life of David Madrigal.

            Jason turned back to Johnny.  "Gia will never know about this."

            ****

            "Carly, it's got to be simple." Gia announced, adjusting herself in the plastic chair.  Her expanding belly was becoming a little bit of a problem, especially when it came to trying to shop for a wedding gown.

            "I can't believe you left it to the last moment." Sarah said from behind a rack of designer gowns.  "This is your wedding."

            My wedding…Gia said.  Jason had let her plan everything.  She was told that she could have everything she wanted.  Instead, Gia had planned a simple April wedding with very few guests at St. Anne's church.  Her wedding gown was the last thing on her list.  She stood up again, an act that was getting harder every day.  Her little baby was getting bigger by the week, progressing healthily since her January scare.  The little kicks every once and awhile made her smile.  

            "I think we should be in a real wedding gown shop." Carly said combing the racks.  She didn't know why Gia had insisted on coming to a store that only sold evening gowns.

            "It's got to be simple." Gia repeated.  "Like my wedding…"

            "I can't believe you aren't trying to throw a huge wedding to rival any celebrity.  You're model…you own kind of celebrity.  You're wedding announcement made Entertainment Tonight." Sarah told her.

            "Get out!" Carly cried.  

            "Probably has something to do with who I am and what Jason's line of work is." Gia crossed the room and pulled out a gown.  She held it up to her and sighed.   She was getting tired and her feet hurt.  Plus she was craving some fries.  She turned back and looked across the store.  Her eyes fell on a simple white gown.  No lace, no beads…just a white gown.  She held it up to her, already knowing it would fit over her belly.  She disappeared into the changing room and came out a few moments later returned with it on.

            "Oh Gia…" Carly said stepping out from behind the rack and standing next to Sarah.  "It's beautiful."

            "It really suits you." Sarah added.  

            Gia looked in the mirror.  What she saw shocked her…she was no longer the flighty model, she was a woman about to become a mother.  She really had changed.  "I think it will do."

            "Will do…Gia, its perfect." Carly said, sensing something was wrong with her friend.

            "Do you think the priest will mind if I wear white?" Gia joked her hand falling to her stomach.

            "Father Coates isn't like that." Carly said.  "Gia, what's the matter?"

            She let out a long sigh.  "I know I said I would marry Jason.  But what if I am doing the wrong thing?  What if down the road, both of us regret putting ourselves into a loveless marriage?"

            "Jason loves you Gia."

            "I know, he told me.  But it's not the kind of love that I want." Gia reminded her.  "It's the kind of love you would expect an honorable man would have for the mother of his child.  I want to feel needed and wanted.  Like the night we made this baby…the night he took me in his arms."

            "Gia, I know Jason…and I know that it will happen." Carly said.  "All the signs are there.  The question is, are you going to give Jason the kind of love he wants?"

            "I don't know.  I don't know if I can.  I've only had one love…Nikolas, and look where that got me." Gia said.

            "Jason would never hurt you like that." Carly assured her.

            "I know." Gia sat down on one of the chairs again.  "But I don't know if I can fall in love with Jason the way I thought I loved Nikolas."

            "Gia, no love is the same." Sarah spoke up.  "I loved my husband very much.  When he died I never thought I would love again.  But Lucky came into my life and proved me wrong.  I love him very much too, but it's not the same kind of love that felt for my husband."

            Gia just nodded.  

            "Give it a chance…and some time." Carly added.  "I married Sonny even though we were not in love but now I could never imagine a day without his love."

            "I'm going to get out of this dress." Gia said.  She closed the changing room door.  "I'll give it a chance." She paid for the dress and the three friends headed for the exit.  They were almost there when they heard a voice.

            "What are you doing here?" 

            Everyone turned to see Elizabeth standing there.

            "Is that any of your business?" Carly asked.  She couldn't believe it.  This was her first time coming face to face with Elizabeth since that day in September.  She had done a good job of avoiding the blonde.            

            Elizabeth just shrugged, grabbing two dresses and putting them over her arm.  "I'm shopping for a gown for when Nikolas and I go to Greece.  Stefan is getting married this summer and I want to look my best."

            "I'll have to send him a letter congratulating him." Gia said holding her head high.  She was going to remain calm for the baby.  Dr. Meadows said no more stress.  She hadn't had much stress since the day she announced she was marrying Jason to her family.  They had gotten through it though and she was sure that secretly, Florence was happy for her.

            "Congratulations are in order for you as well." Elizabeth said.  "I am surprised it took Jason that long to decide he didn't want his baby born a bastard.  Why else would he be marrying you?"

            "Gia…" Carly said sweetly.  "Leave, will you?"

            "Huh?" Gia was confused.

            "Things are about to get real ugly and I don't want my god-child hearing what I am about to say." Carly said, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth.

            "Me neither." Sarah added.  It was time to let Elizabeth know how she felt as well.

            Gia silently cheered for them and took her leave.  She didn't want to be around to put her baby in the middle of fight but she wanted so badly to hear what Carly and Sarah were about to say.  

            Once Gia was out of sight, Carly crossed her arms.  "How dare you even mention the word bastard in the same sentence as Jason and Gia's baby?  How dare you come in here and insult Gia?"

            "I can do what I want."

            "Obviously." Sarah remarked.  "How dare you look down on me for sleeping with Lucky?  You weren't even with Lucky at the time.  Gia was still with Nikolas.  But that didn't stop you.  You're nothing short of a hypocrite."

            "You're my sister!" Elizabeth cried, stung by the words out of Sarah's mouth.  

            "Oh, so now I'm your sister!" Sarah laughed a little.  "But I wasn't your sister when Lucky and I decided to get together.  Funny how that works.  I bent over backwards to try to be your sister again and you threw me off.  You care about no one but yourself."

            "That's not true."

            Carly spoke up again.  "I had you pegged from the day you moved in with Jason.  I knew you would hurt him but you stood there and told me that you would care for him.  I should have tossed you out on your ass then.  Instead I had to stand by and watch as you told Jason that you were falling in love with him.  I had to let you in my home because I love Jason.  You're lucky…so lucky that you're still alive.  I have only one last thing to say to you…Elizabeth, you're nothing but a slut.  I hope you're happy living in isolation on Spoon Island.  I hope Nikolas was worth losing all your friends…"

            "You sister." Sarah added.

            "Everyone." Carly summed up.  "Because Jason is doing so much better for himself.  Gia is perfect for him.  You should see his eyes light up when she's in the room.  You are nothing compared to her."  She looked over at Sarah.  "You want to add anything?"

            "You said it all." Sarah nodded.  "Let's go.  Goodbye Elizabeth." She said as the two left Elizabeth stunned in the middle of the store.

            ****

            "Madrigal is dead." Jason announced as he poured himself a drink.  "You don't know how good it felt to end his life.  I shouldn't have enjoyed it so much but knowing that the man who tried to kill Gia and my child is dead makes me feel 100% better."

            "Now you can concentrate on the baby and your wedding." Sonny said from his couch.

            "I feel even better when Gia is safely living in the penthouse." He said just as the door opened.

            Gia stopped.  "I am not leaving my home." She announced to the two startled men.

            "Where's Carly and Sarah?" Sonny asked.

            "Coming, and don't change the subject." Gia looked directly at Jason.  "You think I am going to live in the penthouse?"

            "I just want you to be safe." Jason told her.

            "I want my house." Gia told him firmly.  "I have been living there since the middle of February.  My fears are gone and there is bullet proof glass and plenty of guards.  Why can't we live there?" She asked.  "I want my child to have a backyard to play in."

            "Gia…"

            She stomped her foot.  "I have made my decision.  Jason, if you want to marry me, you are going to live in the house."

            "Alright." He said.  

            "That was easy." Gia said.

            "Sonny told me never to anger a seven month pregnant woman." Jason told her.

            "Sonny's a smart man." Gia said grinning. 

            "I got you something." Jason said pulling open the drawer of Sonny's desk.  "I realized I had forgotten all about it and you never said anything to me."  He opened the tiny box to reveal a silver band with a beautiful diamond.  

            Gia's hand reached out to take the box.  "It's stunning."  She slipped it on her finger.  "But you didn't have to."

            "I want everything to be right." Jason said.  "And that includes an engagement ring."

            Gia impulsively kissed him and then went off to show it to Sarah and Carly.

            ****

            Gia stretched and yawned like she did every other morning when she first woke up.  She already felt her nerves working up. This wasn't every other day…this was her wedding day.


	22. Part Twenty Two

Part Twenty-Two 

            Gia sat in the bridal room, alone and full of nerves.  She hadn't expected to be left alone…but Carly and Sarah were busy getting last minute details together.  She didn't like the idea of being left alone…with her thoughts.  She could already feel the doubts welling up in her.

            Her hand fell to her belly.  "Hi precious, Mommy is a little confused right now.  She is very sorry for any vibrations she is giving you right now." Great, she was sounding like Nikolas' Aunt Kristina.  

            She jumped a little when a knock came on the door.  Opening it she saw Father Coates, the man who would marry her and Jason later that day.  Unsure of what to say to the priest, she simply stepped out of the doorway so he could come in.  

            "Ms. Campbell, your guests are starting to arrive." The young priest informed her.

            She nodded.  Guests…she couldn't just bolt on the guests.  But it was her life she was playing with here.  She ran her hand across the back of her neck, a trait she picked up from Jason.  

            "You're nervous?" He asked.

            "That's an understatement." Gia confirmed.  "I am contemplating whether or not I am making the hugest mistake of my life."

            "If you have any doubts then it isn't a good idea to marry Mr. Morgan." Father Coates pointed out.  

            "I know, I know." Gia sighed.  "But I can't pin down why I don't want to marry him.  He has been nothing back supportive since the day I told him I was carrying his child.  And he is a very nice man…a lot different than what people told me."

            Father Coates already knew what she was thinking.  "What about love?"

            "Love." Gia closed her eyes.  "I lied to my friends the other day.  I told them that I didn't know if I could love Jason the way a wife is supposed to love her husband.  I told them that I didn't think I could fall in love with Jason the way I fell for Nikolas, but the truth is, I already love him.  It's not like the love I have for Nikolas…it's stronger and I already know that I will probably love him for the rest of my life.  I don't know when it happened, when I fell in love with him.  But over the months, as our child has grown, so has my love for him."

            "Then why are you so sad?" Father Coates pushed.  "If you love him, then you should be happy to marry him."

            "The thing is…he doesn't love me." Gia told him.  "Not the way I love him.  He already told me.  And Jason doesn't lie.  He told me that he could fall in love with me…the way I want to be loved.  But what if it doesn't happen, Father?  What if he falls in love with someone else?"

            "I don't think Mr. Morgan would marry you if he didn't love you…"

            "He loves me, alright.  But because of this." She touched her belly.  "And I don't want him marrying me out of some kind of responsibility or to keep me safe."  She felt tears begin to build in her eyes.  "I love him too much to trap him in a marriage because of a baby."

            "You should tell him this." Father Coates advised.

            "If I tell him I love him, he'll tell me that he loves me…and he doesn't mean it like that.  He probably won't understand." Gia wiped her tear away.  "You must think I'm silly."

            He just shook his head.  "This is one of the most important decisions in your life.  You shouldn't make it lightly.  Being someone's wife is one of the most important roles you can play.  To give yourself to someone completely isn't something to be done if you have doubts.  Gia, you love Jason.  If you really don't think that this marriage will work, then I advise you not to marry him.  If you think that it may, then marry him and let God show you what he has planned.  Do you need a few moments to think about it?"  
            Gia nodded.  She reached out her hand and shook the kind priest's.  "I really want to thank you for listening.  I know you won't tell anyone."

            He smiled, and left her alone in the room.

            Gia realized how easy it had been to tell him that she was in love with Jason. She could even tell her friends, but she could tell someone that was a total stranger.  Maybe it was because she knew that what was said would be kept between them.

            She sank back down in her chair and looked at the mirror.  Some of her makeup had smudged from her little cry.  She carefully wiped her face, and reapplied what was needed.  She was about to fasten in her earrings when she heard another knock on the door.  "Who is it?"

            "It's Emily."

            Emily?! Gia rose quickly to her feet and put her hand to her mouth.  She hadn't known that Emily would come.  She had sent an invitation to the members of the Quartermaine family who cared to come but she hadn't thought that Emily would be one of them.

            She crossed the room, and opened the door, not knowing what she would see.  Emily Quartermaine stood there, dressed in a simple pant suit.  The two women looked at each other for a moment before Gia spoke up.  "Emily, you're walking again…it's so good to see."

            Emily's eyes were on Gia's swollen belly.  "Wow, Gia, things have changed a lot since we last stood face to face." She gently ushered the bride to be back into the room.  "Jason's around somewhere, and we don't want the groom to see the bride before the wedding now do we."

            "When did you get back?" Gia asked.

            "I'm not really back." Emily explained.  "I just came to town for a few days.  It's a special occasion you know.  Plus, it's about time some people in Port Charles saw me in my full glory again."

            "I guess all of this must be really shocking to you." Gia pointed out.

            "Not really." Emily shrugged.  "Mom and Dad kept me filled in.  I can say it was a surprise at first.  I never expected that Nikolas and Elizabeth would…"

            Gia lowered her head.  "I know." 

            "And after how we started, I never really saw you as the mother of my niece or nephew." Emily confessed.

            "If it makes you feel any better, I never saw myself as the mother of Jason Morgan's child either." Gia laughed a little.  "It's funny how things change."

            "You are so right." Emily agreed.  "I just wanted to see you and tell you that despite what happened between us in the past, I am really happy for you and Jason.  And I'll definitely come back in town when the baby is born.  I wouldn't want to miss out on a chance to see what a beautiful child the two of you will have."

            "You really don't know how much that means to me." Gia told her.  They were unsure of what to do next but finally, the two fell into a hug.  "I guess I'll see you in a little while."

            Before Emily could answer, another knock came to the door.  "I think you're the most popular girl here today." She joked pulling away to open the door.  "Hi Carly."

            "Emily!" Carly cried.  She took the younger woman in and her reaction was the same as Gia's.  "Wow.  Have you seen Jason yet?"

            "I did.  I just thought I would give my best wishes to the bride." Emily glanced back at Gia.  "And now I'm going to find my seat."  She disappeared.

            Carly pulled Sarah into the room.  "Alright…one quick thing and then your mother and brother want to talk to you."

            "Mom and Marcus!" Gia cried.  
            "Come on, don't act so surprised.  You knew they were coming." Sarah said.  

            "But I thought they would just sit in the church.  I really hope they aren't here to try and talk me out of it.  I almost did that on my own." Gia admitted.

            "You're going through with this, right?" Carly asked.  She knew that Gia still had reservations about the marriage but Carly was sure once the two were married, things would work themselves out.  She based this on the fact that she and Sonny were married before they realized that they loved one another.  It had taken them awhile but they knew it was love now.  She knew that it would be less complicated for her friends.

            Gia nodded.  "I'm going to marry Jason." And hope for the best, she added her in mind.  "He's right.  I need to worry about the baby's safety.  And I need to let my baby know that mommy and daddy will always be there."

            "Great!" Carly cried.  She reached into her handbag.  "Because I never really got the traditional wedding, I want yours to be perfect.  So, something old…"

            "Her shoes are at least over a year old, I mean look at the style." Sarah joked, laughing at the face that Gia made.

            "We'll have to work on that." Carly sighed.  "Something new…I got that."  She handed Gia the little box in her hand.

            "Carly…"

            "Think of it as a wedding gift from me." Carly pointed out.

            "But I already have one from you waiting to be unwrapped at my house." Gia cried.

            "That's from me and Sonny…this one is from me." Carly pushed the box towards Gia.  "Open it."

            Gia complied and found a pair of pearl earrings.  "Oh!  Carly, they are beautiful." She exclaimed.  "You shouldn't have."

            "I'm married to a rich man who doesn't care how I spend his money, just as long as I'm happy.  Of course I should have!" Carly laughed.

            Gia popped out the earrings she had chosen to wear and smiled at the sight of the earrings.  "Nice little touch."

            Carly moved on.  "Something borrowed?"

            "I got this one!" Sarah said.  She produced another box.  "I wore this the day I married my husband.  I couldn't bear to part with it but I thought you should wear it too.  He gave it to me, and told me it was good luck." She pulled out a silver hair clip.  

            "God, Sarah.  You really want me to wear this?" Gia asked, knowing how much it hurt Sarah to talk about her husband, even thought she was deliriously happy with Lucky.

            Sarah just nodded.  She sat Gia down and pulled her hair into a simple ponytail, fastening with the clip.  She brushed away a few tears.  "Just don't lose it, okay."  She had meant it has a joke but it fell flat.

            "Never." Gia said pulling the blonde into her arms.  "Now, let's stop all this crying.  I just reapplied my makeup."  Everyone laughed a little, letting some of the nervousness and sadness leave the room.

            "Something blue?" Carly asked.  

            "I thought you two might be up to something, so I got that covered." She pulled her dress up a little revealing a blue garter belt.

            "Yeah baby!" Carly cried, causing everyone to burst into laughter.  She looked at her watch.  "Twenty minutes to go, and I know your family wants to talk to you." She gave Gia a quick hug.  "See you out there!"

            Gia nodded, watched as they left the room, and braced herself for her family's arrival.  She couldn't help but be nervous.  Would they attempt one last time to convince her not to marry Jason?

            "Oh my baby girl." Florence's voice was barely above a whisper when she saw her daughter sitting in her gown.  "You're a vision."

            "Mom…"

            "She's right." Marcus said from behind her.  He closed the door.  "You do clean up good."

            "Same to you!" Gia laughed, looking at him in his tuxedo.  "All you need is a date."

            "Thank you, Gia." Florence turned to her son.  "Finally, someone else agrees with me."

            "This is Gia's day." Marcus said eager to get the attention off him.  

            "That is true." Florence turned back to her daughter.  "Stand up, let me get a good look at you."

            Gia obeyed, twirled a little.  When she looked back, her mother was crying.  "What is it with everyone and crying today?" She asked, trying to put off her own tears.

            "It's just…you're more beautiful than I could ever picture you to be on your wedding day." Florence told her.  "You look radiant, and most of all, you look happy."

            "I am." Gia admitted.  "Despite a few things, I am really happy Mom."

            "Then, I'm happy too." Florence told her.

            "Mom?" Gia asked.  Was this the same woman who had said that marrying Jason would be a huge mistake?

            "I know haven't been the kindest woman to the father of your child.  But I think I am starting to realize something.  You're all grown up, Gia.  I can't make your decisions for you.  If Jason Morgan makes you happy, then who am I to say that you shouldn't marry him." Florence took her daughter's hands.  "And I am going to try to make an effort to get to know your husband much better.  He is, after all, going to be family."  She glanced back at Marcus.

            "What she said."  He mumbled.

            "Marcus!" Florence cried.

            "Alright." Marcus moved closer to his sister.  "I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye.  In fact, I don't think we have had.  But Mom is right, if you're happy then I guess I can't do nothing else but be happy for you.  I'm your big brother, Gia, and you can't expect me to stop looking out for you.  I can't promise that Morgan and I will ever become fishing buddies but you might just help us learn how to get along. I make no promises though."

            Gia's smile was wide.  "I never asked you to."  She said pulling her brother into a hug.  "I love you Marcus."

            "I love you too, Gia." He said kissing her forehead.

            A knock came on the door. Gia groaned a little.  "This room is the most popular place in the church!"

            Sonny poked his head in.  He looked at her family and then at her.  "Ten minutes."

            "Alright!" Gia again had to wipe the tears off her face.  "We're almost ready." She looked at Marcus.  "Ready to walk me down the aisle?"

            Marcus looked surprised. 

            "Who else was I supposed to ask?" Gia gave him a playful shove.

            "Gia, I love your earrings." Florence said suddenly catching sight of the pearls Carly had given her.

            "Aren't they perfect?" Gia gushed.

            "They really are." Florence admitted, pulling out another box.  She opened it to reveal a string of pearls.  "I wore them when I married your father.  I know you're marriage will turn out better than ours did because you're a fighter Gia.  I really don't know who you got that from." She fastened them around her daughter's neck.  "Let's go!"

            ****

            Gia knew as she repeated the words Father Coates told her that she was doing the right thing.  She was unsure as she and Marcus had walked up the aisle.  She was a little less nervous when she took Jason's hands and they had faced the priest.  But as she said the vows she began to realize that this was the right thing.  Everything would work out…it just had to.

            The rings were slipped on to the fingers, and Gia looked down at the silver band nestled next to the engagement ring Jason insisted on getting her.  She looked back into his deep blue eyes and smiled.  He broke out into a smile as well.

            "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Father Coates looked at Jason.  "You may kiss your bride."

            For a moment, neither knew what to do.  Then Jason leaned down and placed a simple kiss on Gia's lips.  

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."


	23. Part Twenty Three

Part Twenty Three

            Gia pushed open the double doors and sighed when the warm breeze hit her.  "It's so pretty here."

            Jason came to stand behind her.  He too looked out at the ocean.  "I thought you would like it."

            Gia smiled at her husband.  "I can't believe Sonny owns an island.  I mean a whole island…" She shook her head.  "It almost makes me think he is trying to compensate for something."

            "What do you mean?" Jason asked not getting her joke.

            "Don't worry about." Gia said with a laugh.  She stepped outside into the night air and stretched her arms.  She was exhausted after her wedding, and then the reception that followed.  She still couldn't get over the people that were happy for her and Jason.  Most knew that they had married because of the baby but they still acted like the whole wedding was based on love.  

            She would have to remember to thank her brother when she got back to Port Charles.  He had behaved at the reception despite the fact that Sonny and Jason were in his face.  A yawn appeared on her face and Gia looked back at Jason.  "It's really late isn't it?"

            He nodded.  "Do you want to sleep?"

            Gia walked past him into the beautiful room.  "I think that would be a good idea.  There's plenty of time for exploring tomorrow."

            "The door on the left is to your bedroom, and the door on the right is mine.  So please don't hesitate if you need anything." Jason told her.

            Gia looked at the floor and then laughed a little.  She met Jason's questioning look.  "It's just…this is not how I pictured my wedding night to be.  When I was a teenager, I dreamed of having my husband carry me over the threshold and take me in his arms all night.  I certainly didn't see myself sleeping in a different bed than my husband."

            Jason ran his hand over the back of his neck.  "I could…stay with you if you wanted."

            Gia realized that Jason would do just about anything for her.  Her heart leaped at the idea of being in the arms of the man she loved but without his love in return, she knew she would just feel uncomfortable.  "No, it's alright.  We not like the conventional married couple.  It just may take some time to get used to the idea." She leaned up, almost ready to give him a kiss on the cheek, but decided against it.  Instead she took his hand in hers and squeezed it.  "Goodnight Jason."

            Jason watched Gia disappear into her room.  "Goodnight Gia." He whispered.  Sitting down in the couch, he watched the door.  Was she already regretting marrying him?  He hoped that he could love her like she deserved to be loved…but he didn't know how to start.  Frustrated, he wanted to so badly to knock on the door and tell her what he thought she wanted to hear.  But he couldn't…not if he didn't mean it.  He would never lie to Gia, he promised himself that.

            Standing up he went towards his bedroom, stopping only to rest his hand on the door where his pregnant wife was sleeping.  Little did he know she was laying the large bed, staring that ceiling.  Gia tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it.  She should be happy.  She was married to Jason…a man she now knew she was in love with.  She looked over at the empty space beside her…where her husband belonged.  Would she have to put up with this every night when they returned to her bungalow? 

            ****

            Jason squinted a little as the sun continued to stream into the bedroom.  He reminded himself to close the curtains that night so he could sleep longer.  Looking at the clock he saw that it was eight in the morning.  Putting on a pair of shorts, he left the bedroom and walked past Gia's room.  The door was still shut…she must be still fast asleep.  Rounding the corner, he saw that there was breakfast on the table.  Lifting up the sliver cover, he saw that over half of it was already eaten and he smiled.  Gia was certainly eating for two.  "Gia?"  He didn't get any answer.  Confused, he looked around but saw no signs of his wife.

            His yes finally fell on the patio doors wide open letting the warm morning breeze in.  He walked over and onto the deck expecting to see Gia there but she was no where to be found.  He panicked for a moment.  What if one of Sonny's enemies found out they were on the island and came after her?  Then he finally caught sight of her.  

            She was swimming.  In the distance he could see her floating around in the crystal clear water.  Descending the steps of the deck, his bare feet sunk into the warm sound as he made his way down to the water.  For a moment he just stood there, watching her floating on her back with her eyes closed.  He made a face and almost laughed when he realized that she was wearing a dark blue sundress instead of a bathing suit.

            "You should try it, Morgan." Gia said with her eyes still closed.  "It's actually really warm."  Finally she set her feet back down and sighed.  "You know what I love most about the ocean?"

            "What?" Jason asked.

            "The fact that it can make things feel weightless.  I can't tell you the wonders it is doing to my back right now.  As much as I love you kiddo, you really are a pain in the back." She said looking at her stomach.  "I think I'll get out know.  I'm starting to turn into a prune."

            "How long have you been in there?" Jason watched as she emerged from the water.  The blue sundress clung to her every curve.  Combined with the fact that she was completely soaked, Jason wanted to groan.  Instead he composed himself and handed Gia her towel.  "What's with the dress?"

            Gia toweled her hair and feet and then through the huge towel in the shade and lay down on it.  She looked up at Jason.  "You can join me if you want."  Her husband complied and she felt her heart leap.  "Well, I got up this morning and had breakfast.  As I consumed three servings of fruit salad and nearly half a loaf of bread, I could hear the waves crashing against the sand.  I thought it would be nice to go for a swim.  I tried on a swimsuit I bought before we came and let me tell you…pregnancy and bathing suits don't mix.  So I threw this dress on to cover myself up.  It was so nice to float around and get the weight off my back for awhile."

            "Does it really bother you?" Jason asked as he continued to sit next to wife.  

            Gia gave him a look.  "I have at least seven pounds of baby floating around in a fluid in front and nothing to balance it out in the back.  It's uncomfortable.   I think I should get you one of those pregnancy pads so you can experience it yourself."

            "No thanks." Jason laughed.  "How about I give you a backrub?"

            "You know how to give backrubs?" Gia asked.

            "I'm sure I can manage." Jason shot back.  He motioned for Gia to sit up between his legs.  She complied and he slowly became to rub the small of her back, moving his thumbs in a circular motion.  She closed her eyes enjoying how it felt.  After awhile his hands moved upwards finally resting on her neck and shoulders.  His warm hands felt good to her cool wet skin.  She let out a little moan of pleasure and moved her head to one side as he continued to work the muscles on her shoulder.  She also gasped in shock when she felt his lips touch her skin.  

            "Jason." She breathed.  

            His lips trailed up her shoulder and the side of her neck.  Finally, not able to stand it anymore, Gia twisted her body so she could pull his face to hers.  Their lips connected in kiss filled with all the passion that had built up since their first night together.  Her hands moved from his head to run down his bare chest.  She had forgotten how good it felt to be kissed like that by him.  Finally pulling away for air, she smiled at him. "Jason…"

            "We shouldn't do this." Jason said simply. Gia felt her spirits fall.  Jason saw the change in her.  "I mean…is it safe for the baby?"

            "The baby…right." Gia turned back around and tried to compose herself.  Suddenly, she felt Jason's arms around her pulling her back to rest on his chest.  His hands were on her stomach, and when he spoke his voice was teasing in her ear.

            "You're so beautiful, Gia." Jason declared.

            "Many people tell me that.  I'm a model remember." Gia said staring out at the ocean, her hands resting lightly on Jason's.

            "I don't just mean your looks." Jason told her.  "I mean every part of you is beautiful.  Your fiery spirit, your kindness to those you care about, your devotion to this baby…"

            "My temper?" She asked teasing.

            "Even your temper." Jason assured her.  "Even when it is directed towards me."

            "I think there'll be less of that when the baby comes." Gia told him.  "I don't want my child to ever hear a raised voice.  Nothing but lullabies and fairytales…"

            "Fairytales?" Jason asked.  "Those things are full of violence and sex."

            "WHAT?" Gia cried, giving him a look. "What are you talking about?"

            "Think about it Gia.  Little Red Riding Hood…she gets eaten by a wolf and then some guy just wakes in and chops the wolf open." Jason shrugged.  "Not exactly an ideal story for a kid."

            "Okay, I get the violence…but sex?" Gia asked still very unsure.

            "This is morbid, I know…but keep in mind you asked." Jason warned.  She nodded, wanting to know what he was thinking.  "Both the princes in Sleeping Beauty and Snow White were attracted to dead women.  They had never seen them before and yet they thought the princesses were the most beautiful women in the world.  Based on what?  The fact that they weren't moving.  That they appeared dead…"

            "Good Lord!" Gia cried.  "It makes sense in some sort of sick way.  Great, now I'll never be able to read a fairytale again without thinking about what you just said.  Did you think of this yourself?"

            Jason shook his head.  "Robin took a course in Children's Literature.  She told me about it once.  Then I read her book of fairytales and it made sense."

            Gia just rolled her eyes.  "I'm married to a hit man who analyzes fairytales.  Alright, if they are out of the question what kind of books should we read to our child?"

            "I don't know.  I used to read travel books to Michael when he was a baby.  I thought it was important that he learn about the different countries in the world."

            Gia nodded.  "That makes sense.  And I'll read him or her fashion magazines so they will know about style."  Jason made a face and Gia burst into laughter.  "I'm kidding!  Besides…I already tell the baby everything about fashion."

            "You talk to the baby often?" Jason asked, his hands pressing a little harder on his wife's stomach.

            "All the time." Gia said.  "I promised you at Christmas that if you wanted to talk to him or her, you could do it.  Go ahead." Gia said.  "I'm sure the baby is all ears."

            Jason thought for a moment.  "Well, I guess I can start by telling you that we are very patiently waiting to meet you…."

            "Patient?" Gia questioned and then fell silent again listening to the words he spoke.

            "Okay, your mother is inpatient but I can wait." Jason corrected. "I imagine everyday what you'll look like.  You'll be beautiful I know…I think you'll be a carbon copy of your mother.  And you'll be smart like her too."

            "It sounds like you think we are having a daughter." Gia said.

            "I'm sure of it." Jason told him.  

            "Psychic Jason." Gia commented.  "So she'll have my looks and my brains.  What about her dad?  I think she'll be smart like you.  She won't care what anyone thinks of her.  She'll be street smart too."  She stroked her belly, her hands moving across Jason's every now and then.  "You're daddy is a wonderful man, little one.  He's not like any man I've ever known."

            "You're mommy's pretty special too.  You'll realize that when she comes to your school when you're ten to chase the kids who try and take your lunch money.  She fights for those she loves and she loves you more than anything." Jason told his child.  "I can't promise you that you're life will be perfect…it would be a lie.  And I would never lie to you.  But I am going to be there to make sure it is as perfect as it can be.  You'll never want for anything and you'll never be alone.  You'll always be loved."

            Gia bit her lip.  Just hearing him make those promises to their child made her want to burst into tears.  She wanted to turn around and tell him everything.  How much she loved him.  How she never wanted to leave him.  But something stopped her.  She didn't want to pour her soul out to him knowing that he didn't love her back. So instead, she smiled.  "I think I'm going back into the water.  Want to come?"

            He nodded and stood up pulling her to her feet.  Hand and hand, they made their way into the cool ocean.


	24. Part Twenty Four

Part Twenty Four 

            After Gia and Jason returned from Sonny's island, she threw herself into decorating the nursery.  Jason insisted they were having a daughter and Gia was beginning to believe him.  She couldn't help but notice that the nursery was taking on a feminine touch.  She stroked her belly.  "If you surprise us and turn out to be a boy, I promise I'll tear down everything, paint the room blue, and paste cars all over the walls." She looked around, running her hands on the changing table and crib.  The chair from Sonny and Carly sat next to the window so she could look out while she rocked her baby to sleep.  The walls were a pale yellow and she had chosen a border to match.  Of course, she had let Carly have her say and she knew her friend wanted a child even more as the two put together the perfect nursery.  

            Looking across the hall, Gia sighed.  Jason had moved into the spare room, although he spent most of his time away from the house helping Sonny.  She had to laugh at the people who came to visit her and congratulated her on her marriage.  She doubted that any of the people knew the real reason she and Jason married.  Maybe it was a bad idea to marry him…now he was just across the hall instead of across town.  She could so easily slip out of her bed and make her way to his…but she was afraid.  Afraid of being rejected because she loved him and he didn't love her back.  She knew he was attracted to her but love and attraction isn't the same thing.

            She looked away, going back to folding the little baby clothes and placing them in the dresser.  Someday, maybe she could work up the nerve to tell him.

            ****

            "Carly, really, I'm fine." Gia insisted as she smoothed out her sundress.  Her due date was three weeks away and her best friend had taken to fussing over her every second they were together.  She pulled herself onto the couch and looked over at Carly.  "Its business, isn't it?"

            "Huh?" Carly asked as she downed another glass of water.  She was finding the July day too hot to her liking.  Michael was at a friend's, making good use of their pool.  She wished she had gone with him.  

            "Our husbands are on business." Gia said.  The four had gotten together for dinner but Sonny and Jason left abruptly after dessert.

            "Yeah." Carly shrugged.  "I'm used to it by now." She smiled to herself.  "I like the way you said 'our husbands'.  I can't believe Jason is actually married.  I would never have thought he would get married.  And I'm glad it's you.  You're the first person I've ever got along with." When Gia laughed, Carly then added.  "How is going, Gia?  I mean really…"

            She knew what Carly meant.  After their conversation with Sarah in the dress shop, she knew Carly wondered how the marriage was going.  Was there progress on the 'love' issue?  The truth was she had never told Carly the truth about her love for Jason.  In fact, the only person she had told was Father Coates.  She didn't know if she would ever tell anyone about her feelings for Jason.  She had fallen into a pattern with him and was comfortable with it.  Telling him she loved him would change the pattern too much…she was afraid he would spend more and more time away from her.  "Things are great, Carly.  We get a long find in the cottage.  We usually have dinner together which is nice.  I think I finally got a handle on this cooking thing.  I'll have to remember to thank Sonny some time."

            Carly was determined to push it.  "Any headway on love?"

            "You just don't give up do you?" Gia asked with a false smile.  She hoped her face didn't betray anything.  "We care for each other, Carly.  We're there for each other and in few weeks we'll be parents."

            "Being a parent…that's what brought Sonny and me together." She told Gia.  "Maybe it will work for you two."

            "Don't get your hopes up." Gia instructed.  She placed a hand on her stomach.  "I can't wait to give birth."

            "So you can meet you're child." Carly said with a sigh.

            "No, so I can get this thing out of me." Gia declared.  "She's getting ready to come, I know but I wish she'd hurry up."

            "So you're still sure it's a girl." Carly observed.

            "Jason seems to think so and so do I." Gia told her.  "Although I promised the baby that it turned out to be a boy then I would make up for weeks of calling him a her.  I just don't see that happening."

              "Do you want something else to drink?" Carly asked.  "I remember the last few weeks before Michael was supposed to born.  I was all achy and restless."  

            "I'm fine." Gia winced a little.  "Just a slight pain.  I think the baby is just as restless as me."

            "You sure?" Carly said watching her friend.  Jason said she had been having some back pain over the last few days…usually a sign of things to come.  

            "Yeah." Gia nodded.  "Jason usually gives me a massage if it really bothers me.  I think this one will be over soon."

            Carly stood up as the phone rang.  Picking it up, she smiled.  "Hey Michael."  

            Her son's voice sounded excited.  "Hey Mom, Tommy wants to know if I can spend the night.  Is that okay with you?"

            "Sure." Carly smiled eager to do anything to keep her son happy.  "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." She said her goodbyes and then hung up the phone.

            "Carly…" Gia called.

            Something about Gia's voice made her jump a little and she quickly turned to her friend.  "Gia?"

            "Carly, my water broke…" Gia cried.  "…on your couch!"

            Carly clapped her hands together, excited and a little afraid at the same time.  "It's okay, Gia.  I wanted a new one anyway. Now Sonny can't make any excuses." Her hand was on the door.  "Hey Johnny, want to get the car around.  Mrs. Morgan is going in labor!"

            "Right away!" Johnny cried.

            Carly looked back at Gia and found her in tears.  "Gia, what's wrong?  Are you in a lot of pain?"  She rushed to her friend's side and grabbed her hand.

            "No…your couch!" She moaned with a fresh string of tears.

            "It's okay." Carly repeated and leaned forward and rubbed her friend's back.  "What's really wrong Gia?"

            "I'm scared." Gia whispered.  "What if I can't do this?"

            "You can do this." Carly said.  "You were strong enough to just walk away with your head high from Prince Nicky.  You were strong enough to stand up for what you wanted even though you were caught between two families that didn't get along.  Giving birth to your child…no problem."

            Gia gave a weak smile.  "I am just afraid that I won't be able to put up with the pain.  Carly, I want you nearby…if I ever scream for drugs; you tell me that natural is the way to go."

            "And if you fling something at me?" Carly asked.

            "Then duck and say it again!" Gia grinned as she felt a sharp pain go through her abdomen.  "Yep, definitely having contractions…this is really it!"

            Johnny opened the door.  "The car's ready, Mrs. Corinthos."

            "Alright, come on Gia." Carly said helping her friend to stand.  The two of them made their way out the door and down the elevator.  Once in the car, Carly pulled out her cell phone.  

            Gia watched as Carly dialed Sonny's number and listened to her friend.  "Hello?  Max?  Where's my husband?  What do you mean detained?  What do you mean he just landed in Puerto Rico?  Jason's with him?  You get a hold of my husband and tell him to tell Jason that his child is about to come in this world.  And if he misses the birth, I'll kick him where the sun doesn't shine.  Then I'll let his wife at him!"

            Gia wanted to panic.  Jason was in Puerto Rico? What if he didn't make it back in time?  What if he wasn't there to hold her hand like he promised?  She gave Carly a wild look.  

            Carly then added.  "And I'll be sure to give Gia my bat!  And Max, make sure Sonny takes his phone the next time." She tossed her cell back into her purse and sighed.  Trust Sonny to go out of the country without telling her.  "How you doing?"

            "Not so good." Gia admitted.  "I kind of wanted Jason to be here for her birth."

            "Well, this thing may take hours." Carly explained.  "He could get back in time if he got on the plane right away.  Hopefully he'll call when he gets the message from Max."  They pulled up the hospital and Carly helped Gia out and the two walked in.  The first person they met was Monica Quartermaine.  As usual, she ignored Carly and greeted Gia. 

            "Is it time?" Monica asked.

            Gia nodded.  "I think so." She winced again as another contraction hit her.  

            "How far apart are your contractions?" Monica then asked.

            "We weren't really keeping track." Gia admitted.

            "That's the hospital's job." Carly informed her as politely as she could.  "Come on, Gia we really have to get you to Dr. Meadows."

            "Where's Jason?" Monica suddenly piped up when she noticed that her son was no where to be seen.

            "In Puerto Rico, catching a tan." Carly said as she hurried her friend to the elevator. 

            ****

            "Is the plane ready to go?" Jason asked, frantically.  

            "A few more minutes." Sonny told his friend.  He noticed that Jason was almost pacing.  "Look, getting frustrated isn't going to help.  Unless you plan to jump into the ocean and swim back to New York, you are going to have to wait five more minutes while the plane is refueled."

            "I just want to be there." Jason said.  "I read in the book that sometimes labor only lasts an hour and other times it can last almost a day.  If I miss my child's birth, I'll never be able to forgive myself.  And Gia will kill me."

            "There was no way of knowing that Gia would go into labor today when we decided to come down and meet with Carlos." Sonny told him.  "Don't beat yourself up."

            "I should have known though.  I know most women go past there due date with their first child…but Gia's not most women.   She likes to go against the grain and I have a feeling our daughter's going to be like her mom.  She wants to arrive in grand fashion." Jason groaned.

            Sonny smiled at his friend's description of Gia.  "Look, you'll make it in time.  Trust me."

            "When are you coming back?" Jason asked.

            "I'm meeting with Carlos right after you leave." Sonny explained.  "I'll be on the next flight back to Port Charles.  No sense in sending the jet back here after you get into Port Charles." He held up the commercial airline ticket.  "If your daughter's born before I get there, kiss her for me, will you?"

            "Sure." Jason said and then looked up to see their pilot coming towards them.  Before he could speak, Jason was already in the plane.

            ****

            "This is just like Morgan to leave you high and dry when you need him." Marcus said as he watched his sister shift uncomfortably in the hospital bed.  Dr. Meadows had been there a few minutes ago and told her she still had awhile to go before she could push.

            "Marcus, you're not helping." Gia said sweetly through clenched teeth.

            "I'm just saying he's the one who knocked you up, he should at least be here to watch my niece come into the world!" Marcus cried.

            "MARCUS!" Florence protested smacking her son upside the head playfully.  

            Gia grinned and then stuck her tongue out at her brother.  "Mom got mad at you."

            "Ain't that always the case?" Marcus groaned rubbing his shiny head.  "She could never get mad when she saw your beautiful face with your bottom lip sticking out.  And you could cry buckets on cue."

            "Always worked didn't it?" Gia grinned glad to have her mind off her missing husband.  

            Another head poked into the room.  Along with it was a huge bouquet of red roses.  Gia groaned knowing who it was already.  "Hello Edward." She said as happily as she could.  "Wow, those are beautiful."

            "Lila insisted they be cut from her garden as soon as she heard." Edward said sitting them on her bedside.  "So how is my little great grandchild doing?"

            "She's fine." Gia informed him.  Over the months she had gotten good at handling Edward.   "She's still a few hours away from meeting everyone."

            "Where's the hoodlum father?" Edward asked looking around for Jason.

            "He's on his way." Gia told him, and then smiled.  "Edward, I'm really not up to visitors right now. Do you mind?"

            "Yes of course, my dear." Edward said.  "I'll be around, waiting to meet the newest Quartermaine."

            "Morgan." Gia corrected.  "And don't worry you'll be able to meet her.  I plan to bring her by to visit Lila often.  But don't think that she'll become a permanent fixture in that horrid house of yours."

            "Whatever you say, my dear." Edward gave his creepy impression of a smile and then left. 

            "Old coot." Gia said with a smile.  Then it disappeared.  Where are you Jason?

            ****

            "Are you sure it can't wait any longer?" Gia pleaded with Dr. Meadows.  She really didn't want to wait any longer.  She was in pain and she wanted it all to end.  But she wanted Jason there more.  

            "With the next contraction, you have to push." Dr. Meadows told her.  

            "Damn him!" Gia suddenly cried.  "Damn him all to hell! If he doesn't make it I am going to cut off his…" She looked around the room.  "That's what got me here in the first place."

            "Oh boy." Carly cried.  She was secretly hoping for Jason to show up soon as well.  She had taken the brunt of Gia's pain so far.  She tried her best not to be hurt by the comments the model had flung at her.  But then again, most of them were some sort of slam against Jason.  "I'm going to see if I can get a hold of him on my cell." She said rushing outside the hospital and fishing for her phone.  She was about to call when she noticed a figure racing towards her.  "JASON!" She cried.  "Get your butt up there.  She's pushing very soon." She rattled off the number.  As he ran off, she called.  "Where's my husband?"

            "In Puerto Rico." Jason called.

            "Just great." Carly groaned before turning back to go wait with Taggert and his mother.

            ****

            CRASH!

            Jason ducked just in time.  As soon as he got into the room, a pitcher of ice chips came flying towards his head.  His wife looked small and pale on the bed.  But she also had a look that told him he was in deep trouble.  "I'm so sorry Gia."

            "Just get over here and hold my hand." Gia instructed.  

            Dr. Meadows gave him a look of sympathy.  She leaned over.  "Don't worry, whatever she says…she doesn't mean."

            Jason nodded and took his wife's hand.  She instantly squeezed it so tightly that he grimaced in pain.  

            "Now you know how I feel."    Gia clenched her teeth.

            "Can't you give her something?" Jason asked.

            "It's too late for that now." Dr. Meadows said.

            "Yeah, you take the damn drugs." Gia cried.

            "It will all be over soon." Dr. Meadows promised.  "I want to take a deep breathe and get ready to push when I say so….Alright, Gia, now!"

            Gia pushed with all her might, at the same time squeezing Jason's hand.  "$%#*!"  Both Jason and the Dr. raised their eyebrows at her outburst.  She just gave them a dirty look as she fell against the bed.  "How much more?"

            "A few more pushes." Dr. Meadows said.

            Gia's voice was small.  "I don't want to do this anymore."

            Jason was almost surprised to hear her say that.  "Gia…I know you.  Giving up isn't your style.  Remember the night you stormed into my penthouse.  You weren't going to give up until I listened to you.  You're this close to meeting your daughter for the first time and you want to give up."

            "Hell no!" Gia cried with a fresh burst of energy.  Jason smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.  

            "Let's go again." Dr. Meadows announced.

            A few minutes later a tiny cry filled the room.  Both parents fell silent and Gia put her hand to her mouth as tears streamed down her face.  "My baby…"

            "She's healthy as can be!" Dr. Meadows announced.

            Gia let out a huge sigh of relief and then raised her arms for her daughter.  She gazed down at the perfect little being and smiled.  "Hey baby, I'm your mother." She looked up at Jason.  "Look at what we created.  She's perfect." Gia traced the little mouth and laughed when her daughter instantly sucked on the tip of her finger.  "She has so much hair." Gia observed taking in the mass of black hair.

            "Does 'she' have name?" Dr. Meadows asked.

            "Madison Florence Lila Morgan." Jason said without hesitation.  He then looked at his wife, realizing that he had never discussed it with her.  

            "What he said." Gia's eyes never left little Madison.


	25. Part Twenty Five

A/N: Hey guys, I've been getting a lot of email regarding Jason and Gia as a couple. If you want to join a group with lots more great fan fiction go to http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/JasonandGia 

Part Twenty-Five

            "She looks so peaceful now." Jason said looking down at Madison who had finally fallen asleep.

            Gia looked from her seven week old to her husband.  "You're kidding right.  I know what she's up to.  As soon as we tip toe from this room, she open her eyes and then begin to cry."

            "Are you saying that she is a schemer?" Jason asked making sure the blanket was perfectly tucked in around the small infant.

            Gia just rolled her eyes.  "She's my daughter.  Of course she's a schemer.  She knows she has mommy and daddy wrapped around her little finger and she loves it!" Yawning she looked at her watch, and then added. "I need some sleep.  She'll be awake in a few hours."

            Jason watched as Gia shuffled out of the nursery into her room.  He heard her fall onto the bed.  He looked back down at his sleeping daughter.  "You should go easy on your poor mother.  Since the day we left the hospital she has given you everything you want without even thinking of herself.  She's going to run herself dry."  He then left the nursery walking past Gia's room.  He saw that she hadn't even bothered to change or close the door.  He was about to close it but then walked into her room.  He had to admit…this was his first time in her bedroom.  She had never invited him and he had never asked.  Now he stood at the foot of the bed, watching his wife fall deeper into some much needed sleep.  He smiled at her peaceful look, knowing it was one of the only times she wasn't trying to do ten things at once.  He tried to help but he either got a dirty look or a protest.  Pulling the blanket up, he covered Gia and then left the room.  

            ****

            "Carlos finally caved." Sonny said as he poured himself a drink.  Looking over at his friend, he grinned.  "Took him long enough…"

            "At least we won't have to worry about him any longer." Jason said.  "Now we just have to make sure the five families understand that no more drugs will be brought into Port Charles."

            "Meeting is in an hour." Sonny explained.  "We should get to the No Name first and make sure that there will be no cops.  I really am not in the mood to see your brother-in-law today." He grabbed his coat and finished his drink.  "How's that working for you?" He's voice was edged with laughter.  "Being related to Taggert and all."

            "I smile and nod at him and he does the same." Jason explained.  "Gia is always watching…she'd kill his if we didn't at least try to get along.  Besides, Madison loves him.  She's loves his shiny head."

            Sonny just shook his head as his hands fell on the door.  "Probably because she can see herself in it."  He looked back just in time to see his wife at the top of the stairs.  She had cool look on her face as she descended the stairs and crossed her arms.  

            "Are you going to need your passport on this little outing?" She asked innocently.

            Jason grinned.  He knew that Sonny had gotten in a little bit of trouble with his wife over his 'sudden' trip to Puerto Rico the day Madison was born.  

            "No honey." Sonny said mirroring Carly's attitude but inwardly he was amused.  "I'll be back in an hour."

            "Alright." Carly smiled and kissed his cheek.  She turned to Jason.  "How are Gia and little Maddie?"

            "Madison's fine.  She's more like her mother everyday.  I think Gia is wearing herself down though.  She won't let me help her and she isn't taking any time for herself." Jason admitted.

            Carly frowned. "As godmother, I not only look out for the child but her mother.  If Gia needs a break, you know I would love to get my hands on Madison for an afternoon.  Tell her that Sonny and I would gladly look after her."

            "She's right." Sonny told Jason.  Madison Morgan had won a place in his heart too.  He looked at his watch.  "Gotta go."  Once outside the door, he laughed a little.  "Carly isn't going to let it go."

            "What?" Jason asked.  "She knows that it's business.  And she can't know about it."

            "I still should have told her that I was going out of the country." Sonny said, pressing the elevator button.  "You know what she did?  The day Madison was born; I got back in time to see her before she went to the nursery for the night.  Carly was so happy to see me in the hospital but the moment we got home she turned and let loose.  She actually told me to sleep on the couch.  I have never been told to sleep on the couch in my own penthouse."

            "Did you?" Jason asked.

            Sonny shook his head.  "Of course not.  I started the night in the guest room but I couldn't sleep.  So I crawled back in my bed.  She was already asleep and I don't even think she realized that she automatically threw her arms around me.  I had to laugh in the morning when she realized what I had done.  I had to promise her to tell her if I ever left the country again."

            "Good idea." Jason said. "Otherwise it would mean more nights on the couch."

            "I'll never sleep on the couch as long as I live." Sonny informed Jason as the two boarded the elevator.

            ****

            Gia smiled at her daughter as she drifted to sleep in her godfather's arms.  "You see Lucky, doesn't that make you want to have a child."

            "Maybe." Lucky said not wanting to commit to anything with Sarah sitting so close by.  But he knew he wanted to have children, and he knew that the only person he wanted to do that with was Sarah.  He knew it was only a matter of time before he worked up the courage to ask her to marry him.  

            "Maybe?" Gia echoed yawning a little.  "Maybe the idea of you procreating isn't such a good one.  We really don't want Port Charles overrun with Spencers…" She couldn't keep a straight face anymore.  She burst into laughter and looked at Lucky.  "You know I love you.  You and your Spencer charm."

            Sarah smiled.  "See, no one can resist you." She stood up and looked down at the tiny baby in her boyfriend's arms.  "Not even this little gal."  She carefully shifted the child into her own arms.  "Wow, Gia, she's so beautiful."

            "I know." Gia said.  "I don't mean to sound conceited but she is the most beautiful thing in the world. I only wish she could have had Jason's blue eyes.  But I know that is genetically impossible.  Dark eyes always dominate light ones.  It's too bad. She would have bewitched people with them though."

            Sarah smiled even wider.  "Now that your daughter is napping, why don't Lucky and I leave so you can relax yourself?" She noticed the overwhelming look of relief on Gia's face.  "You make sure that you take care of yourself.  Parenting can be hard…that's why there are two of you!"

            Gia just took Madison and kissed her tiny forehead.  After her friends had left she placed Madison in her crib.  Stretching her arms, a tiny smile appeared on her face.  She had at least an hour to herself.  She wanted to take a nap.  Madison had woken her up more than once the night before but she knew that she would just be falling asleep when Madison decided to wake up.  A shower was the next best thing.  

            Gia felt new energy wash over her as she crawled under the hot shower.  She was glad to feel clean.  Dressing in a pair of shorts and tank top, she glanced at the clock.  Maybe an early supper for she and Jason…She hadn't really had time to make him anything since the baby was born.  Opening the freezer she pulled out some chicken breast and got it ready for the oven.  After she had finished that she threw herself on the couch and tried to read…within minutes she asleep.

            She was having the most wonderful dream.  She had finally worked up the courage to tell Jason that she loved him.  And he loved her back! Imagine her surprise! Then he kissed her…and then the mood was killed when a shrill cry pierced through the air.  

            Gia sat straight up on the couch, her heart racing.  She cursed herself for not staying awake.  She ran to the nursery and picked up her squealing daughter.  "Honey." She said holding her tight.  "How long have you been crying like this?  Mommy's so sorry that she didn't come right away.  It's alright; whatever is wrong…Mommy will take care of it." She checked her diaper and found it to be dry.  It wasn't her feeding time.  "What's wrong honey?"  She asked for the first time not knowing what Madison was crying for.  She hoped she wasn't sick…

            ****

            Jason opened the door and was met by the sound of crying.  Not only from his daughter but from his wife.  "What's wrong?" Jason asked taking in the sight of Gia sitting on the couch in tears.

            "She's crying." Gia mumbled.

            "She's a baby…babies cry." Jason said.

            Gia gave him a look.  "She's been crying for nearly a half an hour.  She's not hungry, or wet.  She's not sick…or at least Dr. Meadows doesn't think so.  I called her of course.  I tried singing, but that's not something I'm good at.  I tried reading to her but she didn't like that either."

            Jason picked his daughter up out of the bassinette in the living room and spoke in a hushed voice.  "You really shouldn't get so worked up.  All this crying is just going to make you sick.  You're making your mother upset.  I don't think you want her upset."  Within minutes Madison was not only quiet but asleep after her fit.  

            Gia looked at Jason and frowned.  "Why wouldn't she stop for me?  What did I do wrong?"

            Jason sat beside her on the couch.  "You did nothing wrong Gia.  You know she loves you.  It's just sometimes she feels like crying."

            "She's my daughter.  I should be able to help her." Gia's own tears were subsiding.  

            "That's right, she's your daughter.  This means she's got a spirit of her own.  She's going to be a handful."  Jason reached out and touched his wife's shoulder.  "Are you alright?"

            Gia wiped her face.  "I think so." She inhaled deeply and then shot up.  "The chicken!"

            "What?" Jason smelled it now.  Something was burning.  He got the kitchen and pulled out two burnt chicken breasts from the oven.  He turned back and saw that Gia was crying again.  He knew it.  He knew that she was heading for a breakdown for awhile now.  Why the hell had he let it go that far?  Dropping the pan into the sink, he pulled Gia into his arms and rubbed her back.  Without saying anything, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number.  "Hey, Carly.  Remember what you said this morning.  Well, I think this afternoon would be great.  See you in a few minutes."

            Gia pulled back as he hung up.  "What's going on?"

            "Don't argue." Jason told her as he replaced his phone.  "You need some time out of the house.  Sonny and Carly are dying to look after Madison.  I promised you after you had the baby that I would take you on a bike ride.  I think today is the perfect day."

            Gia smiled a little.  "I would really like that." She disappeared into her room to wash her face and brush her hair.  She loved her daughter dearly but Jason was right.  She needed some time outside of the house.  She needed to feel refreshed so she could look after her daughter.  When she came back out, wearing a pair of jeans and a peasant top she already felt a little relief.  She also was pulled into a hug by Carly.  

            "I know what's like." Carly said.  

            "Madison's asleep right now.  She'll probably soon wake up…"

            Carly held up her hand.  "Dear old dad here explained everything.  You just have fun.  Stay out as long as you want.  Sonny and I know what we are doing." She grinned at her husband.  "I think it's his first time babysitting though.  He missed out on that as a kid.  I'm going to teach him how to raid the fridge and tie up the phone lines."

            Gia grinned, and then kissed her sleeping daughter.  She felt Jason take her hand and the two of them disappeared out the door.  

            Sonny came to stand by Carly at the bassinette.  "You want one."

            She looked back at her husband.  "More than one." She said taking his hand.  "And it will happen.  We're not patient people but it will happen."  Madison stirred and blinked her eyes at the newcomers.  Carly smiled and lifted the tiny child into arms.  She settled herself on the couch and soon found Sonny sitting next to her.  "I can't wait to see you hold our child." Carly said.  "You're a great father to Michael.  You deserve more children."

            "So do you." Sonny said leaned over to kiss his wife's head and then smile at the baby.

            ****

            Gia had to admit.  She loved Jason's bike.  As the two of them sped to parts unknown on the machine she leaned onto Jason and let the wind whip past them.  She loved the feeling.  She also loved the feeling of her arms around Jason.  She wished it was like this always.  

            Jason soon turned off the main road.  He slowed down as the bike made it's way over the dirt road coming to stop a grassy hill.  He helped Gia off the bike and noticed her questioning look.  "We're outside of Port Charles." He took her hand, grabbed a blanket from a compartment on his bike and let her to the top. From the flat surface, she found herself looking down on the city.  

            "Wow." Gia finally managed to say.  She watched as Jason spread out the blanket and then she settled on to it.  Jason slid behind her so they were sitting the same way as the day on the beach.  "I never knew this place existed." She said finding comfort in her husband's arms.

            "I didn't either." Jason said wrapping his arms around her waist.  "Until the day Nikolas told me you were pregnant.  Before I went to the penthouse, I just took off on my bike.  I ended up here.  I sat here and thought about how much my life was going to change.  I knew what I had…what I wanted to do.  I wanted to be there for you and the baby."

            "You are." Gia whispered.

            "No I'm not." Jason countered.  "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

            Gia tensed up.  "What?" 

            "I've watched you since the day we brought Madison home.  Every noise she makes, you jump to her side.  You watch her sleep sometimes.  And when she's asleep you're cooking and cleaning."

            "I'm being a parent." Gia said guarded.  He was pushing her, she could feel it.  It wouldn't take much for her to crack open.

            "No, you're going overboard Gia.  I can help." Jason told her.  "No where in any book I've read on raising a child does it say that the mother does all the work.  You know me by now…you know that I want to be a part of this child's life.  Let me help."

            Gia's face scrunched up.  She was going to cry again.  "If you help…then I'll have no way…" She trailed off.

            "No way…" Jason urged.  He was getting close now.  He knew that something had been bothering Gia for awhile and he was determined to find out what it was.  "Come on, Gia, talk to me!"

            "If I'm busy then my mind is off what I really want to say." Gia knew it was going to happen.  She mentally began to prepare herself for what would come.  "I wanted to keep myself busy so I wouldn't have to think of how much I wanted to tell you that I love you."

            Jason was silent for a moment. There was no need to question what she meant. 

            Gia didn't like the silence.  She decided to continue.  "I love you Jason.  More than Nikolas.  I'll probably always love you.  I didn't want to say anything because I know that you don't love me like that.  I guess I thought if I was a good wife and mother things might change…"

            Jason cut her off.  "I love you Gia."

            "I know you told me.  I know you said that you might not be able to fall in love with me.  I guess I can live with that…"

            "No." Jason cut her off again.  "I love you Gia."

            Their eyes connected and Gia saw it now.  He loved her! It was like a weight lifted off her back.  "What? How?"

            "I didn't say anything. I should have…I thought you knew.  The moment I saw you holding our daughter, it clicked." Jason explained.  "I knew I loved you.  How couldn't I?  You were so beautiful then.  God, Gia why couldn't we have said something?  You burnt yourself out!"

            "I'll say it now." Gia said turning around to face him.  "I love you Jason Morgan."

            "I love you too, Gia Morgan." Jason said.

            "Campbell-Morgan." Gia corrected.  She smiled and then looked around.  "So this place is totally unknown."

            "Uh huh." He knew the look in her eyes.  Grinning, he pulled her close and their lips melted together. 

            "This is so naughty." Gia laughed and then fell back on the blanket.  She pulled him on top of her.  "But long overdue!"

            Jason couldn't agree more.


	26. Epologue

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who sent me kind words about this story.  I enjoyed writing it and I hoped you all enjoyed reading it.  Since I believe in happy endings, the epilogue is very sweet!

Epilogue

            Four year old Madison Morgan had an important job to do on the warm spring day.  She was concentrating hard as she carefully threw petals here and there.  She smiled widely at all the people and giggled when the wind ruffled her dress.  Finally she was at the end of the aisle.  Turning around she admired her work.  The white fabric that had been laid down was covered in red petals.  Nodding, she smiled again at the small crowd.  "All done!" She looked over at the first row.  "Grandma, I did it!" 

            Monica smiled at the active child.  Scooping Madison into her arms, she sat back down in her seat.  "You did a really good job."

            Madison was beaming.  She soon spotted her Uncle Marcus.  Like always, she reached up and rubbed his bald head.  "Wait until you see Mommy…she looks like a Princess."

            Madison's 'Aunt' Carly came next.  She made her way down the aisle already blinking a few tears.  Her best friends were renewing their vows.  She knew people wondered why they were doing so soon…after all this was their forth wedding anniversary.  But they didn't understand Jason's insistence that he and Gia have a wedding ceremony filled with love.  Their first one was for the baby's sake…this one was for them.  Carly came to stand at the makeshift alter and grinned at her husband who stood there with Jason.

            Sonny motioned with his head and Carly glanced over to Mike and Bobbie and smiled.  Her little girls were waving furiously at their mother from the laps of their grandparents.  Carly waved back and sighed a little.  She and Sonny's patience paid off….big time.  Now proud parents of twin girls who were coming up to their third birthday, she and Sonny couldn't be happier.  Although, Sonny admitted he wanted another son to balance out the ratio of girls to boys.  

            Everyone stood up as Gia and her mother begin their walk down the aisle.  Florence had no fears this time.  She knew that Jason loved her daughter.  And even if Marcus couldn't, she had accepted him as part of the family.  He was attentive to her daughter and granddaughter's every need.  And for once, she knew Gia was genuinely happy.  

            Gia came to stand across from her husband.  She looked stunning in the wedding dress she had chosen.  This time it was actually a wedding gown…specially made for her.  She reached out and took Jason's hands in hers.  It had been his idea to get married on the hill he had brought her to the day he told her he loved her.  Gia was surprised that he would suggest something like that.  But she loved him all the more for his little romantic touches.  

            Father Coates was presiding over the renewal of the vows.  He knew that he would eventually be doing this when he married the two for the first time.  He remembered the scared pregnant bride who loved her husband but was afraid to admit it.  She was gone and replaced by someone who was carefree and in love.  He knew that things were going to work out for the two and he was more than glad to marry the two again.

            "This is a very special day." He began smiling at the small gathering.  "Two people have grown so much in love that they have decided to commit themselves again to one another.  Jason and Gia have written their own vows this time around.  Jason?"

            Jason nodded and then looked into the eyes of the only woman he would ever love.  "Gia, I was thinking about how we met the night in my penthouse.  You were so angry and I was so angry and we both did something that we later regretted.  I know some people would think that I would want to change that but I don't.  Not a second…because that night was the beginning of the most important chapter of my life.  I got to know the real you and I feel in love with the real you.  And you gave me the most precious gift.  To wake up everyday next to you and be able to walk into the next room to see my beautiful daughter means the world to me.  You mean the world to me and I will spend every day making you happy."

            Gia's tears were overflowing.  Every word Jason said had made her heart swell with love.  "Jason, you don't know how much you mean to me.  I could stand here for hours trying to find the right words but I know I never will.  You are so many things to me.  You are my rock to lean on when I've had a bad day.  You are my friend that I can tell anything to and know you'll understand.  But most importantly, you are a father to my daughter.  Madison and I love you so much.  Thank you for coming into my life.  Thank you for loving me."  

            Father Coates said a few words but both Gia and Jason were lost in each other's eyes.  Finally Jason leaned down and kissed his wife the way he should have four years ago when they first were married.  Gia pressed against him and wound her arms around his neck.  They were lost to the world until little Madison squeezed herself between them, demanding to be part of the fun.

            Gia picked up her precious angel and both she and Jason planted a kiss on her cheek.  Then they turned back to their guests.  "Feel free to mingle.  There are some refreshments." Gia announced.

            "Jason!" Carly cried kissing his cheek.  "You're a closest romantic.  I never knew you had it in you."

            "It's Gia…she brings out the best in me." Jason brushed off Carly's comment.  

            Gia grinned and then put down her daughter who ran to Carly's children, Isabelle and Rosaline.  The three would be good friends, she knew it.  They would be just like their parents.   She grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him towards the crowd even though she knew he hated mingling.  "Lucky! I should think that you and Sarah will be the next ones down the aisle unless Carly and Sonny go for a fourth trip."

            "Soon." Sarah agreed.  

            "Real soon." Lucky added.  "I'm already calling her Mrs. Spencer."

            "Gia!"

            She looked back over her shoulder to see her mother standing there.  "Mom…"

            "Those words you spoke…" Florence smiled a little before continued.  "I really understand now.  Watching you two up there.  You two have a special kind of love."

            "Don't I know it?" Gia agreed as her mother pulled her into a hug.  Then she hugged her brother.  "I still think you need a woman."

            "I'm working on it." Marcus said.  

            "I'm proud of you, you know?" Gia smiled.  "You and Jason…you're really trying."

            "We both have a reason to try." He said kissing her forehead.

            Gia turned back to find Jason standing near the top of the hill by himself looking at the view.  She smiled and climbed to stand beside him.  Resting her head on his shoulder, she looked down as well.  "Jason, I have something to tell you."

            "What?" 

            "I'm pregnant." She said simply.  

            Jason practically leaped for joy, picking her up to kiss her.  This time would be totally different.  This time they would be together from the start.

The End


End file.
